Pecaminosa Tentación
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Una tentación envuelta en el pecado, los invita al eterno placer. Consumirse en el fuego de su pasión, a arder en el implacable infierno... amarse; tocarse; perderse en el cuerpo del otro. Los sacerdotes tienen prohíbido eso ¿Cierto? -SasuNaru. Lemmon
1. Coincidencia

**Advertencia:** El fic contendrá en capítulos mas adelante, material explícito, o sea, lemmon. xD pero yo lo especificaré. No será muy largo, a lo mucho cuatro capítulos de los cuales, tengo tres que iré subiendo cada semana. **La pareja principal** es el Sasuke x Naruto, pero se ve también el Itachi x Sai -un poco-, a petición de una amiga linda a quien le cumplo el capricho.

**¤†¤ Pεcαмîиöŝα Tзитαcïóи ¤†¤**

— ¿Qué se le ofrece el día de hoy Sr. Uchiha? – preguntó apenas el moreno de ojos negros estaba cerca de él, había prácticamente murmurado la pregunta debido al lugar en el que se hallaban.

— Me ofende su pregunta, padre. – mencionó algo serio. – Como todos aquí, vengo para tranquilizar mi alma y estar un rato con dios. – mencionó burlándose de manera obvia de las personas que calladas y cabizbajas oraban a dios, ya sea por ellos mismos o para la salud de algún pariente, quizá alguno para agradecer.

— No lo dudo Sr. Uchiha, solo que nunca le he visto orar. – aclaró.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre que a sus veintiocho años trabajaba a diario en la empresa familiar, como cualquier persona. Por lo general su atuendo siempre era bastante formal, llevando unos muy bien lustrados zapatos, pantalón de vestir del mismo color que el calzado y camisas bien planchadas, faltándole únicamente la corbata y el saco para completar todo un cuadro de formalismo al vestir. Ese día llevaba una camisa guinda que lograba resaltar su pálido color de piel, la demás parte de su atuendo era negra como solía llevarla generalmente.

— Seguro porque no soy tan obvio. O talvez mi presencia le distraiga de cierta forma y no se de cuenta. – arrastraba las palabras pretendiendo desviar el sentido de éstas.

— Le aseguro que presto mi atención en cosas de importancia, Sr. Uchiha, y si me permite… debo ocuparme de ellas ahora. – un movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente por parte del rubio, quien con la última disculpa siguió su camino hasta perderse tras el altar, de camino a la sacristía.

Los ojos negros no perdieron de vista al otro, quien vestía un traje negro, con una especie de cuello alto que mostraba un cuadro blanco al frente. Todo aquel atuendo haciendo juego con los brillantes ojos azules del rubio, quien llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres al por mayor. ¿Y porque no?. Era joven, de veinticinco años, piel dorada, cabellera rubia y ojos de un azul intenso que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y cabello. Sin contar el buen humor que tenía y lo excelente amigo que podía llegar a ser si se le trataba, todo un conjunto que a ojos del Uchiha era un _regalo_ _divino. _

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la respuesta obtenida por el sacerdote de esa iglesia, siempre solía ser igual, desde una ocasión en donde por pura casualidad había pasado, y el decir pura casualidad era literalmente, porque él, para ser honesto, ni siquiera creía en alguna religión. Pero un _muy _buen día, llevaba prisa para llegar a su trabajo, el cual queda relativamente cerca de ahí, aunque claro, esto si se viene en automóvil, porque de otro modo, la distancia es bastante. Ese día tenía una junta muy importante y por razones casi increíbles iba tarde, cosa que siendo modesto, jamás le había ocurrido con anterioridad.

— ◊ — Flash Back — ◊ —

Justo ese día no pintaba para ser muy agradable, puso sus ojos tal cual demonio sobre el reloj despertador que estaba apagado, ni siquiera había sonado, gruño molesto y se puso de pie casi en un salto, caminando a prisa al baño para ducharse, cambiarse e irse a su trabajo, puesto que el poco tiempo que le quedaba no sería suficiente como para desayunar, al diablo con el desayuno, su estómago seguro podía esperar, su virtuosa puntualidad no.

Salió apenas en una diminuta toalla envolviendo su cintura, sacó el atuendo que ya tenía preparado para llevar esa mañana y retirando la toalla, la pasó por su cuerpo secando el exceso de agua que aún le corría por la piel, se puso un bóxer negro de licra y rápido se vistió.

Tomó su maletín, revisando que todos los papeles que ocuparía para la presentación fueran dentro de éste, nada podía fallar hoy, ya que esta junta definiría su actual situación dentro de la empresa, odiaba que todos en la familia pensaran que era tan solo un hombre con mente de chiquillo malcriado, a quien sus padres le habían dado todo a manos llenas sin él hacer esfuerzo alguno. No negaba haber obtenido beneficios por nacer bajo el apellido Uchiha, pero eso no significaba que fuese lo que los demás pensaban, y justo lo iba a demostrar.

Quitó la alarma a su auto y subió, dejó su maletín en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a partir no sin antes echarle un ojo al caro reloj que sobre su mano derecha llevaba puesto. Justo le quedaban treinta minutos para llegar a su trabajo, con suerte y llegaría bien.

Sacó de la cochera el ya mencionado transporte y se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba casi negro, poco faltaba para que una torrencial lluvia bañase la ciudad completa, bufó molesto cuando a mitad de su camino, el ya obvio suceso, ocurrió. Aunque apenas había comenzado a lloviznar, eran leves y esparcidas gotas las que le llenaban el parabrisas obligándole a prender los encargados de limpiarlo para poder manejar.

Tocó las bolsas de su pantalón como buscando algo, abrió sus orbes negras de más, al notar que algo faltaba, giró su vista al asiento junto al suyo, abriendo el maletín mientras intercalaba su vista del camino hacia su búsqueda dentro del mencionado objeto. Maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que en efectivo, tal y como pensó, su teléfono móvil no estaba, seguro por las prisas se le había quedado en la mesa junto a su cama.

Un gran día, sí, seguro ese sería un _excelente día_. Pensó para sí

No le dio importancia y siguió su camino acelerando aún más para llegar con algo de ventaja, llevaba buena velocidad y para su fortuna, la vía por la que salía casi directo a su trabajo no era de las más transitadas, de hecho estaba desértica generalmente, ni siquiera había casas. Pero el pensar en la palabra _fortuna _no significaba que fuera buena, ya que de pronto salió un perro que parecía de meses de edad a mitad de la calle, obligándole a frenar haciendo patinar las llantas traseras y barrerse por lo húmedo del pavimento, aunque no fue suficiente ya que tuvo que torcer el volante para no matar al pobre animal, que por el estruendoso ruido se hizo bolita en media calle.

Bajó para asegurarse que no hubiera lastimado al que parecía tan solo un cachorro, ya que aunque fuera aparentemente rudo y sin _sentimientos _como le decían algunos, no le gustaba lastimar a un ser indefenso como un canino, pero grande fue su molestia al darse cuenta que por el movimiento una llanta cayó en un bache, dejándole como regalo la misma pero, sin aire.

Pateó con uno de sus bien lustrados zapatos la llanta, únicamente logrando que el calzado se le ensuciara con lodo.

— Genial, mil veces genial. – renegó conteniendo la enorme furia que amenazaba con explotar en su interior si no hacía algo para calmarse.

Olvidando su descuido buscó en el interior de sus bolsillos y recordó en ese momento que para completar el hermoso cuadro, su celular estaba en casa. Respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor, para empezar no había ni una maldita casa, no había nada en varios metros, mucho menos un teléfono público, y aunque lo hubiese, no solían aceptar billetes.

— A buena hora se te olvida el estúpido celular. – se dijo auto regañándose por el hecho. Volvió a respirar con profundidad. Metió las manos dentro de su pantalón y sintió la que parecía ser una fuerte brisa, pero en realidad era una ligera llovizna.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y lo cerró, dejó bajo el asiento su maletín para que no fuera a ser una tentación para cualquier ladrón, más de la que ya era en sí el caro auto en el que viajaba. Guardó bien las llaves, no fuera a ser que con la buena suerte que hoy le acompañaba, también se quedara sin transporte.

Miró su reloj de mano y notó que faltaban quince minutos para la hora, así que, encogió los hombros cubriendo su cuello un poco al levantar el de la camisa, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón negro que llevaba e inició su caminata.

A lo lejos podía identificar lo que era una iglesia, seguro ahí podrían prestarle un teléfono para poder comunicarse. Tras dar varios pasos, avanzó quizá un par de metros de su auto y escuchó en ese momento el andar de alguien más, muy cerca de él, había que mencionar, eso le alertó los sentidos, pero entonces recordó al causante de tal incidente. Su vista giró hacia el piso y ahí junto a él, como si nada malo ocurriera o hubiese ocurrido, caminaba el perro, era un cachorrito de una raza que si no mal recordaba le decían bóxer, el perro era medianito, casi podía decirse que chico, se notaba que aún le faltaba mucho por crecer, talvez tuviera unos cuantos meses. Sus orejas saltaban graciosamente con cada paso y su colita había sido cortada, por lo que le dio a entender que tenía dueño, pero no contaba con un collar que indicara lo dicho. Su trompa era chata y sus ojos grandes y expresivos, de cuando en cuando subía la mirada y movía el pequeño rabito para hacerle notar su empatía.

— Ni siquiera te diste cuenta del daño que me causaste, ¿Verdad? – preguntó sonriendo al animalito, que al sentir atención por parte del hombre se paró en sus patas traseras, recargándose con sus patas delanteras en la pierna del Uchiha, quien gritó espantándolo al ver las pequeñas pero _muy _notorias huellas _con lodo _del perro, que hacían gala de todo su esplendor en el costado cerca de su rodilla. — Lo que me faltaba. Al menos no intentaste orinar en mí. – trató de verle el lado positivo, haciendo referencia al tan conocido dicho, cuando las cosas no van bien.

En cierto modo, estaba furioso, sus zapatos sucios, su pantalón con huellas de perro, él tenía frío y solo faltaba que comenzara a llover con mas fuerza, el viento se hacía más fuerte y para colmo, estaba seguro que ya no iba a poder llegar a su trabajo, ni tarde y mucho menos a tiempo.

— Justo tenía que sucederme todo el día de hoy. – se dijo ya de forma cansina, había pasado por todas las etapas de los fuertes corajes. Primero por la ira, después la decepción, intentó bromear hasta con el animalito que aún le seguía el paso, y finalmente había terminado un poco triste, mezclado con coraje.

Pateó una pequeña roca en su camino, cual niño pequeño, sintiendo en ese momento sobre sus hombros como el destino se desquitaba con él.

El agua le golpeaba con fuerza, mojándole completamente, desde la cabeza a los pies, su cuerpo se estremecía sintiendo el rudo y sobre todo frío viento chocando contra su pecho, que casi podría decirse estaba al descubierto al no llevar saco, solo la camisa que ya se había pegado a su cuerpo.

Cuando por enésima vez tirito de frío, recordó entonces y miró al perrito a su costado, quien parecía también sufrir las inclemencias del clima, ya resignado a no llegar a su destino ese día, tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo para evitarle aunque fuese un poco de frío, ya que ambos estaban mojados y sintiendo el viento golpearles el cuerpo.

Al fin de varios minutos, llegó a la puerta de la iglesia, la cual se hallaba sola, pero para su fortuna, abierta.

— O no son muy religiosos, o el clima les afecta. – se dijo en voz baja, la cual no fue lo suficiente para que el padre de ese lugar no escuchara.

— Generalmente vienen cuando las campanas llaman a misa, aunque no puede culpar la falta de gente cuando el clima fuera es pésimo. – aclaró acercándose hasta el hombre que desde que le vio, no apartó la mirada de su atuendo.

El recién llegado clavó sus profundos orbes negros en los azules que le miraron desde lejos.

—Y a veo. – fue la escueta manera de contestar.

— Permítame ayudarle señor… -

— Uchiha. Sasuke. – agregó recibiendo una pequeña inclinación como saludo por parte del otro.

— Yo soy el sacerdote de esta iglesia. – afirmó lo ya obvio. – Permítame ayudarle, sígame por favor. – se portó amable, mientras con una seña de su mano le indicaba para donde caminar.

Sasuke no perdía de vista como el hombre que caminaba frente a él, movía graciosamente sus caderas, no era algo que le hiciera ver mal, ni mucho menos exagerado, pero al observarle con detenimiento, le hacía ver, _peculiar_.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó Sr. Uchiha? – mientras preguntaba, habían entrado a lo que parecía ser un enorme cuarto largo con varias camas vacías y muy bien arregladas. Dejó vagar su vista por el lugar, ignorando la toalla que se le ofrecía con amabilidad. — ¿Señor? - llamó por segunda vez la atención del hombre.

— Oh si, disculpe _padre. _– la forma en que le había llamado fue arrastrada de un modo poco convencional, que al rubio le hizo sonreír.

Sasuke tomó la toalla con una mano, deteniendo al cachorrito en la otra, sin pensarlo dos veces llevó dicho trapo a la cara del animal, retirándole el exceso de agua y envolviéndole después con esta misma para que fungiera como cobija en aquel pequeño ser.

— ¿Y… cual es su nombre _padre_? – cuestionó frotando al animal con la toalla, ante la atenta, y sorprendida mirada del aludido.

— Naruto. Por cierto, pensaba darle algo para que también secara al cachorro, no era necesario usar esa… - apenas y apuntó la toalla y el otro solo sonrió de lado.

— No se preocupe, solo necesito que me preste su teléfono. ¿Tendrá? – indagó dudando del hecho.

El rubio tan solo asintió y le pidió al hombre una vez más que le acompañara. Caminando relativamente poco y entrando a lo que parecía ser una oficina. Un pequeño y modesto escritorio se dejaba ver en cuanto entrabas, un par de papeles sobre éste, un portarretratos, una figura religiosa que parecía de cristal y un teléfono en la esquina.

Naruto tan solo indicó el aparato y miró como Sasuke comenzaba a marcar, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación para darle privacidad a aquel hombre con su llamada. Momento que Sasuke aprovechó para echarle una mirada mas escrutadora al lugar, observando un librero repleto, parecía que no cabía ni un solo libro más, en la pared junto a la puerta una cruz, y tras el escritorio una ventana de buena proporción, si contamos el poco espacio que había en el pequeño lugar.

— ¿Itachi? –preguntó sorprendido al notar la voz masculina que le contestó del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué rayos haces contestando el teléfono?. ¿Dónde está Ino?, Ella debería hacer eso que para algo se le paga un sueldo. – renegó antes de que el mencionado pudiera decir si quiera una sola palabra.

— Ella está aquí, nos quedamos esperando en la sala de juntas, no has llegado y ya han pasado diez minutos de la hora que acordamos, aseguraste tener una buena propuesta. Y como no es propio de ti llegar ni un minuto después. – hizo una larga pausa en la que Sasuke apretó un poco contra su pecho al canino que aún permanecía envuelto en la toalla, el animal lloró ante la fuerza aplicada y fue que el moreno se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía, pero no había sido esa su intención, no, al contrario, se dejó llevar por la molestia que le causaba escuchar la voz de su hermano, la burla que llevaban cada una de sus palabras, y sintió la ira apoderarse de él tan solo de imaginar una enorme sonrisa triunfal en los labios de ese a quien siempre tuvo como su mayor rival en vez de su hermano. – Imaginé que esta llamada sería tuya. – culminó luego de varios segundos que eternos habían parecido. — Y no me equivoqué…

— Pásame a Ino. – exigió no queriendo darle una sola explicación a su hermano Itachi, mucho menos iba a decirle ni la mitad de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, o tendría material para molestarle de por vida… aunque con solo estar vivo ya era material suficiente para Itachi.

— ¿Te sucedió algo _querido_ hermanito? – pero no hubo respuesta luego de que Sasuke cortara la comunicación.

A buena hora Sasuke Uchiha se venía dando cuenta que no tenía amigos, ni siquiera conocidos que le pudieran hacer el favor de hablar a una grúa para llevarse su auto, o en el mejor de los casos llevarle a él a su casa para desde ahí arreglar todo, y contar con los recursos suficientes ya que no solía cargar con demasiado efectivo en su billetera, la cual, seguramente debería estar empapada como él. Así que tomar un taxi no parecía buena opción, menos si contamos con que éstos no aceptan tarjetas aún.

— ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó Naruto viendo salir al Uchiha como un rayo de la oficina, llevaba en brazos aún al animalito y parecía, no, estaba furioso.

— Sucede todo, _padre, _siempre profesando que dios esto y dios para allá, la verdad ni siquiera creo que exista, o en verdad no soy su favorito porque no parece acordarse de mí en estos momentos. – reclamó mientras caminaba. A su camino se encontró con un jovencito que seguro era el que le ayudaba en aquella grande iglesia.

— Le pido de favor que no blasfeme dentro de la casa de dios. – pidió atento, siguiendo al ojinegro.

Sasuke solo giró su cuerpo y estuvo a nada de contestar alguna grosería, pero la fría y segura mirada del ojiazul le detuvo, algo le gustó en ese rostro, la seguridad que aparentaba le transmitía un sentimiento que no supo explicar.

— Necesito que me lleven a mi casa. ¿Podría ayudarme? – preguntó de manera seca y nada amable. Naruto quiso negar con la cabeza, pero no para responder, sino por la manera tan reprobatoria en que el joven hombre estaba hablando en ese lugar, además que en sí, no parecía ser muy amigable.

— Yo puedo llevarle, pero tendrá que esperar una hora, porque falta poco para la misa matutina. – apenas y dijo cuando la primer campanada resonó, dejándose escuchar en muchos metros a la redonda.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y no le quedo más que aceptar.

— ◊ — End Flash Back — ◊ —

— Medio año ya. – se dijo parado una vez más al final del recinto, detrás de todas las bancas que ya estaban ocupadas por gente de todas las edades, quienes tenían su atención puesta en el joven que parecía increíble que fuese un sacerdote.

Justo cuando el sermón terminó, pasaron una pequeña charola en donde la gente depositaba limosnas para el mantenimiento y la mejora de dicho recinto, Sasuke miró que la niña que traía la pequeña charola se acercaba a él, por lo que sacó su cartera y tomando un par de billetes de la más alta denominación que había en su moneda, los dejó sobre dicho objeto, la niña sin conocer el valor alto que significaban aquellos pedazos de papel, tan solo sonrió por amabilidad y se retiró.

Naruto terminó entonces el sermón y la gente levantándose de sus asientos comenzó a salir. Un par de personas se acercaron hasta el rubio y parecían agradecerle algo, mientras le besaban la mano, éste solo sonreía con la sinceridad y pureza dibujando sus facciones.

Tanta inocencia junta en un hombre de esa edad no era concebible para su mente, quizá ya pervertida con los años.

El rubio terminó de hablar con aquellas personas y se dirigió hasta Sasuke, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con media espalda recargada en la pared junto a la puerta. Los perturbadores ojos negros no se despegaron de los azules que poco a poco se iban acercando, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Aunque Sasuke hubiera preferido que fuera todavía mayor aquella cercanía, solo se dedicó a mirar al rubio, no habló esperando a lo que el otro fuese a decir.

— No le comprendo señor Uchiha… – la manera en que se dirigía con tanto respeto hacia su persona de cierto modo le gustaba, pero claro, eso cuando imaginaba alguna de las miles cosas sucias que junto a ese rubio se le ocurrieron. Pero no era agradable cuando siempre se dirigía así para llamarle, parecía colocar un muro de hielo enorme cada que le hablaba de esa manera.

— Solo llámeme Sasuke, no soy tan viejo. – afirmó, aún refiriéndose al rubio con respeto. Que por supuesto en sus pensamientos, quedaba lejos, muy lejos.

— No es por la edad Sr. Uchiha. – contestó, dejando clara la negativa ante la petición del moreno. – Es una manera respetuosa de referirme a usted. – completó mirando fijamente los ojos negros.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente al no sentirse observado, quedando a un solo paso del rubio, quien era un poco menor de estatura. Inclinó leve su rostro y habló prudentemente a centímetros del oído ajeno.

— Entonces podría perderme el respeto. Que yo encantado se lo perdería a usted.- ante la descarada oferta que estaba claramente echa en doble sentido, Naruto dio un paso atrás ignorando el comentario. – Dígame, ¿Qué iba a decirme que no entiende? – desvió el tema, viendo el caso perdido en esa ocasión.

Tras un breve silencio en el que Naruto desvió su mirada a otra parte. Su clara voz se dejó escuchar una vez más.

— No entiendo si es demasiada su bondad, o mucha su culpa. – dijo mostrándole el par de billetes que había dejado en la charola de las limosnas. – La gente de aquí es humilde señor, y si, la iglesia ocupa dinero, pero, no abuse de su posición económica. – Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas y le devolvió el dinero, cerrando él mismo el puño del Uchiha.

Acción que por supuesto Sasuke no desaprovechó. Subió su mano libre y detuvo la de Naruto invirtiendo ahora los papeles. Volvió a dar el paso que Naruto había dado para alejarles, quedando a una prudente, pero cercana distancia del rubio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, llevó la mano del rubio hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, aún manteniéndola entre sus manos.

— En verdad lo hago de corazón. –

— Por favor Sr. Uchiha, no es correcto que… -

— ¿Qué?. ¿Mi cercanía? – indagó acercando el rostro mientras cuestionaba, un movimiento apenas sutil. - ¿Mi deseo?. ¿O el suyo? – se permitió afirmar.

Naruto estuvo a punto de pegar un salto en su lugar por tan osadas palabras. Pero se tranquilizó y solo se apartó con cuidado de no ser grosero.

— Le agradezco su gesto, pero para la próxima, no sea exagerado. – dijo refiriéndose al dinero que ahora descansaba en las manos del Uchiha, quien aún las tenía sobre su pecho. — Con permiso, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. – dijo retirándose.

Naruto entró a su oficina y tan solo se dejó caer sobre la silla tras el modesto escritorio con el que contaba, en ese lugar era donde pasaba largos ratos leyendo en su tiempo libre, aunque su principal función era para hacer las cuentas, ya que personalmente se encargaba de administrar lo que se tenía y aprovechar al máximo los recursos para una mejor distribución de ellos.

— Naruto-sama – se acercó el jovencillo de unos trece años que ayudaba al rubio en el mantenimiento de la Iglesia, así como ayudaba de sacristán.

— ¿Qué pasó Sai-kun? – preguntó recibiendo al muchachito que sonreía de manera singular, entrando apenas a la oficina.

— Le buscan en la entrada, no sabía si dejarlo pasar así que preferí avisarle.- dijo cerrando sus ojos, mostrando su perenne mueca feliz.

— Haz hecho bien, ahora voy. – avisó cerrando el cuaderno que apenas segundos atrás de la llegada del chico, había tomado.

Sai corrió saliendo de la pequeña habitación, azotando sin querer la puerta, cosa por la que sabía después, el rubio le reprendería.

— Naruto-sama ya viene. – dijo el chico ladeando su rostro en un gesto que parecía no borrarse de este en ningún momento.

— "Vaya mocoso" – pensó el hombre, sin dejar de verle en ningún momento.

Asintió para hacerle saber al menor que le esperaría, así que se dirigió a la primera banca frente al enorme altar y se sentó, subió ambos brazos a cada costado, recargándolos sobre el respaldar de la banca, mientras que estiró las piernas a todo lo largo, subiendo una en la otra.

La presencia del menor aún seguía ahí, pero este, se dirigió al altar y se dedicaba a limpiar los restos de cera dejados por las numerosas velas que había, echándolos en algún recipiente y por supuesto, retirando las que ya no tenían para más tarde colocar otra en su lugar.

El mayor se le quedó viendo de una manera nada sana si se le analizaba un poco, aunque no se debía ser un genio para notarlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas chiquillo? – preguntó elevando la voz, el chico que le había estado dando la espalda se giró para encararle y contestar educadamente como era debido.

— Sai, señor. – declaró abriendo sus ojos.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, sin quitar la mirada del otro en un solo momento.

— Trece años. – respondió.

— Bueno, ya no eres tan pequeño, ya debes entender muchas cosas… - afirmó sonriendo de lado con una mueca poco descriptible en el rostro.

— Efectivamente Sai-kun no es tan pequeño para no entender. – secundó la voz del rubio. – Sai, déjame hablar con el señor a solas, por favor. – pidió con amabilidad, el chico con la sonrisa habitual asintió y se encaminó al interior donde no cualquiera podía estar. – Pero si es menor como para no saber lo que está bien o mal. – completó aquello que parecía ser una frase ya terminada.

— ¿Y que cosa está mal o bien? – cuestionó sin mover su postura, solo girando su cabeza para contemplar al rubio.

— En sí no hay una definición exacta, ya que meramente es un punto de vista, pero le puedo asegurar que interrogar de ese modo a un chiquillo, no se ve bien. – dijo acercándose más a la banca donde se encontraba sentado el hombre. — ¿Qué se le ofrecía Sr. Uchiha? – cuestionó conociendo por el físico tan parecido al de Sasuke, el apellido del hombre.

Al parecer esos Uchiha's no eran muy diferentes unos de otros, y no solo en lo que concierne al físico.

— Solo quería conocerle. Y ver por mis propios ojos, la causa de que mi hermano se haya vuelto _religioso _de repente_. _– se puso de pie, su postura era imponente, su apariencia elegante, y su físico cautivador, sin duda alguna el hombre era muy, muy parecido a Sasuke, pero se notaba que era mayor, además que algunos rasgos eran diferentes, pero eran mínimos, como el cabello más largo y las facciones endurecidas. Talvez por los años de diferencia.

— El Sr. Uchiha no es _religioso _como usted asegura. Visitar la iglesia no te vuelve creyente. – afirmó no queriendo hacer mención de la obviedad a la que se refería el mayor de los Uchiha.

— Claro, claro. – habló pareciendo ignorar las razones del rubio. – Lo que no me queda claro, es si usted, _padre, _le corresponde. – la cuestión salió de lo más natural, ni siquiera parecía haberla pensado antes de decirlo, Naruto por primera ocasión arrugó el entrecejo mostrando molestia en su faz.

— No comprendo a que se refiere, y si me disculpa, tengo asuntos importantes. – y una vez más, ahí estaba Naruto, escapando a la pregunta, porque eso estaba haciendo.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla, una inexplicable inquietud le apoderaba, como cuando estuvo con Sasuke, cuando le tomó la mano y se acercó, susurrándole palabras, cuestionándole tonterías. Porque no eran mas que eso, él había hecho una promesa, servir a dios, y eso implicaba el celibato.

Pensó por largo rato sobre lo sucedido, sobre la mirada inquisidora que el menor de los Uchiha siempre le dedicaba, recordó la pregunta hecha por el hermano, y temerosamente, se preguntó lo mismo.

¿Le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha?

Recargó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y acomodó entonces su barbilla sobre sus manos ya entrelazadas, miró aparentemente a la nada, dejando volar sus pensamientos lejos, trayendo a colación varias ocasiones en que el otro le miraba, en que le hablaba, insinuando cualquier cosa.

— _¿Se le perdió algo en este lugar joven? – indagó al Uchiha que estaba en la puerta donde se desplegaban todas las camas para las personas que se quedaban ahí cuando sucedía algo, ya que la iglesia fungía como albergue para los necesitados._

— _Solo tenía curiosidad. – enmarcó sin despegar la mirada de todas las camas._

— _¿Sobre que? – instó a que continuara._

— _Por saber que se hace en todas estas camas. – el comentario fue, a primera instancia sin doble sentido, eso Sasuke debía admitirlo, solo deseaba saber para que se ocupaban, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña forma que sonaba esa pregunta una vez dicha en voz alta, quiso sonreír ante el diminuto sonrojo que mostraron las tostadas mejillas del rubio._

— _Esto es una iglesia. – comenzó, Sasuke giró y estaba por preguntar si 'ese' tipo de cosas no eran permitidas cuando el ojiazul continuó. – Así que damos albergue a gente necesitada, aunque generalmente solo esta lleno cuando hay alguna catástrofe natural, y gracias a dios no ha habido una en mucho tiempo. – se limitó a contestar desviando cualquier sentido que la plática pudiera llevar con doble intención._

Naruto recargó su espalda completamente en la silla, llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca y ahí mantuvo sus dedos, demostrando una expresión pensativa. En realidad eran ya muchas las ocasiones que en ese tiempo, ya medio año si no calculaba mal, había entablado conversaciones con el moreno, incluso una ocasión ya le había invitado a salir, aunque eso no tenía mucho, quizá un par de días.

_Apenas y el rubio miro que toda la gente se había ido ya, se sentó en la primera banca, miró el altar y pensaba que en verdad estaba cansado, había estado teniendo insomnio y no sabía el porqué. Llevó una de sus manos a su hombro contrario, apretando mientras giraba el cuello, dándose un masaje para relajar la parte tensa de su nuca y hombros._

_Para su buena fortuna, era la misa de la noche, así que podía ir a descansar aunque fuese un rato, tratar de dormir. Cerró sus ojos recordando como hoy no se había sentido observado, y aunque buscó la mirada negra que ya solía estar en cada misa que daba, ese día no estuvo, así que podía sentirse mas tranquilo. _

_Pero apresuradas fueron sus conclusiones._

_Sintió como le era retirada la mano del hombro y un par de manos le comenzaban a dar un masaje, estiró hacia atrás la cabeza para ver al culpable, pensando que se trataba de Sai, el niño que le ayudaba. Y grande fue su sorpresa al recibir la intensa mirada negra que no había recibido ese día, y que de alguna manera le perturbó. Se intentó poner de pie pero ejerciendo fuerza en ambos hombros, Sasuke le detuvo, se agachó hasta casi rozar el oído y habló._

— _No se asuste, dios sabe que ocupa un momento de relajación, que estoy dispuesto a darle. – y luego de aquellas palabras, se irguió siguiendo con el masaje que recién inició en los hombros y nuca ajenos. Naruto cerró los ojos sintiendo en verdad como su cuerpo de alguna manera se relajaba ante aquella acción. _

_Pero irónicamente, también le perturbaba._

_Continúa…_

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"…_Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace, es el orgullo que le proporciona hacerlas…"  
__**.O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e.

†††††††††††††††††††††††Listo. Eso es todo por hoy, en una semana subo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste la idea, no se preocupen, con esta no tardo tanto porque ya casi la tengo lista.

Saludos y gracias de antemano a quien se tome la molestia de dejar un comentario al respecto.


	2. Convivencia

**Advertencia:** El fic contendrá en capítulos mas adelante, material explícito, o sea, lemmon. xD pero yo lo especificaré. No será muy largo, a lo mucho cuatro capítulos de los cuales, tengo tres que iré subiendo cada semana. **La pareja principal** es el Sasuke x Naruto, pero se ve también el Itachi x Sai, a petición de una amiga linda a quien le cumplo el capricho.

**¤†¤ Pεcαмîиöŝα Tзитαcïóи ¤†¤**

La noche cayó y había terminado ya sus deberes. Mañana no había misa así que tendría un rato libre para él. Intentó dormir pero una vez más, el sueño le asustaba, era un sueño que cada que se repetía, le aterraba más, y más.

Provocándole insomnio, el cual no quería admitir, que lo ocasionaba.

Ese día sería completo para él, en verdad se merecía un descanso, Sai también saldría ese día, según dijo, con unos amigos, que por cierto, hasta ahora no le había conocido alguno, así que la sola idea le agradó.

Se vistió como cualquier persona, un pantalón de mezclilla cualquiera y una playera, la cual era azul marina con una raya naranja dibujada de hombro a hombro. Su cabello rubio despeinado, y sus ojos azules eran lo que mas resaltaba en su figura, aunque bueno, también depende de que ángulo le estuviésemos viendo, si se hablaba por la espalda, había algo notorio que también llamaba la atención, importándole poco a la gente que fuera el párroco de su iglesia.

Apenas y salía de su oficina con llave en mano para cerrar la iglesia, que no era falta de confianza, pero si exceso de vandalismo, cuando una figura ya bastante conocida le esperaba frente al altar.

— ¿Que hace aquí sr. Uchiha? – interrogó con su muy acostumbrado tono calmado y respetuoso.

— Sé que hoy está libre. ¿Le invito a comer? – preguntó.

— No creo que…

— Disculpe, corregiré mi error. – apenas e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza en manera de disculpa y prosiguió. – Le invito a comer. – dijo ahora decidido, ya había borrado el tono en pregunta, ahora afirmaba y parecía seguro. – No acepto una negativa, así que… - Sasuke estiró la mano para que el otro caminara a la salida y Naruto no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente y caminar.

Luego de una rápida discusión en la que Sasuke llevó a Naruto a un lugar muy caro y lleno de lujos, bastante alejado de los territorios que el rubio habituaba. Se hallaban comiendo tranquilos.

— Ahora que está fuera de la iglesia, supongo podemos hablarnos como dos personas normales lo harían. ¿Puedo? – preguntó elevando un poco ambas cejas, imprimiendo en su expresión la duda.

— Solo hoy. – dijo asintiendo para confirmar sus palabras.

El lugar en que estaban era reservado, parecía una especie de privado, con un enorme cristal polarizado que permitía ver hacia la calle pero que impedía que les observaran desde fuera, la mesa estaba ubicada estratégicamente de modo que nadie en el restaurante, exceptuando a los meseros que venían a atenderles de vez en cuando, podían verles.

Tanta privacidad inquietó en cierto grado al rubio, quien no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estuviera pensando el oji negro, pero tampoco se dejaría amedrentar, por lo que desvió sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

— ¿A que se dedica? – pregunto no perdiendo la formalidad.

— Trabajo en una empresa familiar, somos una compañía que entre otras cosas se dedica a la publicidad, ayudando a las otras empresas en el aumento de sus ventas y al mismo tiempo, expandir el territorio de recepción para sus clientes, llevándolos incluso a otros continentes, según sea cada producto obviamente. – aclaró, hablando con la tranquilidad que parecía siempre poseer. – aunque en la familia hay muchas ramas, diferentes giros, pero todas son patrimonio Uchiha. – mencionó.

— Vaya, por su apariencia se notaba que son adinerados, pero no imaginé que tuvieran tantos negocios. – declaró en sincera sorpresa.

— ¿Porqué hablas en plural?. ¿Conoces a algún pariente mío? – interrogó, momento en el que Naruto se percató de lo imprudente, aunque tampoco era cosa suya, y de cualquier modo, él, no mentía.

— Ayer fue uno de tus hermanos. – dijo como queriendo atinar, ya que en realidad no sabía si eran ellos dos o tenía algún otro.

— Itachi. – aseguró. – Solo tengo un hermano. – aclaró. — ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

— No me quedó clara la razón de su visita si te soy franco, pero… — dejó la frase inconclusa, recordando que no debía mentir, y ocultar la verdad, era una mentira. — mencionó algo sobre conocer la razón de tu aparente interés en la religión. – acotó.

Sasuke gruño y miró a través del vidrio polarizado, algunas personas pasaban a lo lejos, ya que fuera se veía un jardín muy bonito, que les separaba del bullicio.

— Idiota. — fue la respuesta que se notaba no iba al rubio. — Debería desaparecer de la tierra. – deseó

— Ahórrate tus groserías y maldiciones para otra ocasión. – dijo deteniéndole antes de lo que parecía avecinarse.

— No estamos en tu iglesia. – rápido se defendió un poco grosero, Naruto le miró y se limitó a contestar.

— Tienes razón, si no quiero escuchar tales cosas solo debo irme. – ante su molesta respuesta se puso de pie y dio apenas un par de pasos cuando Sasuke le había retenido por el brazo, poniéndose también de pie.

No hubo pudor alguno cuando le atrajo de un jalón, aprovechando los centímetros que le sacaba en altura para abrazarle por la cintura y encorvando un poco la espalda, hundir su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

— No te vayas. – pidió hablando contra la piel del cuello, lo que provocó en el rubio un estremecimiento que no identificó, pues antes no había sentido cosa tal.

— Basta, no me iré. – trató de alejarse, evitar esa rara sensación pero los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura se ciñeron en su espalda, apresándole pecho contra pecho.

— Discúlpame por contestar tan brusco, es solo que me molesta que él se meta en todo lo que haga. - Naruto tragaba saliva no encontrando el modo de separarle sin ser grosero.

— Está bien, lo entiendo, todos tenemos nuestro momento, somos humanos. – puntualizó hablando en pausas. El fuerte abrazo poco a poco dio de sí, aflojándose.

Tan solo un poco se separó Sasuke para ver los intensos ojos azules más de cerca.

— ¿Seguro que no te irás? – cuestionó no creyendo.

— No se me está permitido mentir. – se apresuro en aclarar. Sasuke deslizó sus manos intencionalmente palpando desde la espalda hasta los costados, antes de soltarle.

— Entonces lo harías si pudieras…

Naruto negó reprobando una vez más la actitud del mayor, separándose para volver a ocupar su lugar frente a la mesa.

— Se te enfría la comida. – dijo.

Sasuke miró por un momento al rubio, quien se hallaba dándole la espalda, quiso sonreír de alegría al identificar lo que sintió, pero más aún al sentirse correspondido.

"_Era un lento avance, pero se estaba moviendo" _Pensó para sí.

— Y… Tengo una duda. – mencionó Sasuke apenas acabaron de comer, rato después del incidente.

— ¿Cual puede ser? – preguntó recargando su rostro en uno de sus brazos, previamente colocado sobre la mesa.

Sasuke se deleitó al ver de tan cerca el rostro de Naruto, notando lo bien que se miraba en ropa casual, que a decir verdad, nunca le había visto así en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle. Recargó su antebrazo en la orilla de la mesa, inclinando al frente su cuerpo para acercarse un poco más al rubio, ambas miradas chocando, pareciendo querer encontrar algo en la ajena.

— ¿Qué te llevo a tomar este camino? – la cuestión obviamente hacía referencia al sacerdocio. Era para Sasuke algo casi increíble que personas quisiesen dedicarle la vida entera a dios, quien para él, en ocasiones ni existía, por no decir, casi siempre. Aunque claro, respetaba cualquier opinión o creencia, pero había que ver como este chico tan hermoso, había terminado ahí.

— Mmm, realmente ni lo pensé. – inició.

— O sea que ahora te arrepentiste. – le interrumpió. Una dura mirada por parte del ojiazul fue lo necesario para que Sasuke sonriera de forma abierta y aclarara. – Solo bromeo. – se defendió, no queriendo que uno de sus comentarios lograra alejar al otro. Que vaya trabajo le había costado acercarse.

— Como decía… no tuve que pensarlo en realidad, ya que él fue el único que me acompaño en la vida, después conocí a un sacerdote que me ayudó a salir adelante, me crió y también sacrificó mucho para que yo estudiara. La religión ha sido lo único que me acompaño durante mis días, y me convertí en sacerdote luego de varios años de estudio, y al morir el padre Joseph me dejó su lugar en esta iglesia, donde la gente me ha tomado cariño y yo a ellos. – aclaró luego de un pequeño monólogo.

— ¿Puedes amar? – indagó directo.

— Claro, amar a tu prójimo es una de las cosas que dios más desea que todos hagamos. – recalcó, no sabía porque hablaba tanto y sobre todo porque a cada pregunta contestaba de forma tan formal, como si quisiera hacerle entender a Sasuke lo que él era, y de una vez que comprendiera lo que _no _podía ser.

Pero…

¿Era a Sasuke a quien deseaba convencer en realidad?

— No me refiero a ese tipo de amor, hablo del amor de pareja. – Sasuke alargó una de sus manos, retirando unos cabellos del rostro de Naruto, pasando en una suave y lenta caricia el dorso de su mano a través de la mejilla que curiosa, había adquirido un tono carmín muy sutil.

— Muchas gracias por la comida Sasuke, debo ir a… tengo que hacer unas compras. – los nervios no le dejaban hablar con coherencia y eso en verdad le preocupaba, en su vida hasta ahora, nadie, nadie había logrado que su firme actitud flaqueara, que sus nervios casi de acero le fallasen así como lo hacían con cada ocurrencia del moreno.

— Te acompaño. – determinó poniéndose de pie, Naruto con breves e inútiles monosílabos entrecortados quiso evitar que le acompañase, no era que la presencia del otro le molestara, al contrario, estaba lejos de desagradarle.

Y en ello estaba el _verdadero_ problema.

Luego de que Sasuke pagara con una de sus tarjetas, y dejara la respectiva propina a los que les atendieron, se dirigieron una vez más a la salida, donde uno de los muchachos que ahí trabajaban les entregó el auto, ya estacionado en la puerta. Naruto notaba lo demasiado lujoso y sobre todo caro, que era dicho lugar. Sin duda alguna Sasuke no bromeaba cuando dijo que su familia tenía varias empresas.

— ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo una vez que emprendieron camino.

— Pues…

— ¿Qué ocupas comprar? – preguntó una vez más, talvez era solo un pretexto para esquivarle el resto del día, pero Naruto no sabía que justo esa mañana, las cosas habían sido totalmente opuestas a la ocasión en que se conocieron, por lo que con extraño buen humor, salió de su casa.

Dispuesto a todo.

— En realidad debo comprar la despensa de la semana, algunos cirios y otras velas. En sí cosas varias para la iglesia.

— ¿Vives en la Iglesia? – en verdad no tenía idea de cómo se manejaban las cosas religiosas, y si debía estar ahí como si fuera una especie de velador, o cuando tenía tiempo privado.

Porque si algo aprendió en los meses que le había estado visitando, es que había una misa diariamente, eso se debía a la gran congregación de creyentes que había en el empobrecido lugar que vivían. No era que estuviese menospreciando el lugar, tan solo era una observación. Los horarios de las misas cambiaban y aún no entendía el motivo, pero la gente ya sabía acudiendo cuando las campanas comenzaban a resonar.

— Se podría decir que sí. En realidad no se si te hayas fijado, pero tras la iglesia hay una pequeña casa, donde vivimos Sai y yo. – aclaró. – pero prácticamente se podría decir que es parte de lo mismo.

— Sai es el chiquillo que te acompaña en cada misa y te ayuda a limpiar... –

— Ese mismo. ¿A dónde te diriges? – preguntó notando una dirección que no conocía.

— Dijiste que ocupabas la despensa para ustedes. – manifestó natural

— Claro, pero si no te has dado cuenta, este lugar no es precisamente de los más económicos y yo… - Sasuke se había estacionado en el estacionamiento del enorme centro comercial con grandes letras frontales que formaban el nombre del mismo.

— Calma, no es cosa del otro mundo, esta semana yo la invito. – dijo abriendo su puerta para bajar.

— No, no, no… - la mano de Naruto se colocó sobre el brazo descubierto del moreno, quien volteó sintiendo el agarre. – Por supuesto que no harás tal cosa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? – la forma en que pregunto y la sorpresa que demostraba su rostro le hizo sin duda alguna verse sincero, sin rastro de egocentrismo o petulancia. No parecía estar queriendo demostrar alguna cosa.

— No puedo permitirlo, no es tu obligación y no es conveniente que tú…

Las frías manos que atraparon su rostro le hicieron detener lo que decía, la oscura mirada le buscó hasta que azul contra negro chocó, no supo que decir en realidad, por lo que el silencio fue una buena opción que sin pensarla dos veces, tomó.

— Puedo asegurarte que no lo hago para que me debas algo, tampoco por comprar tu amistad y mucho menos esperando algo de ti. – dijo sincero, se aproximó, notando el miedo dibujado en los azules ojos, talvez aún no estaba preparado, por lo que retiró una mano y depositó en su lugar, un sutil beso en la mejilla, durando más de lo requerido con sus labios pegados a dicha piel. — ¿Vamos? – pregunto aún con sus labios contra la piel del rubio.

Naruto atinó a mover su cabeza de manera positiva bajando con rapidez del carro.

Quería huir, por primera vez en su vida no encontraba una salida, y sentía ahogarse en un vaso con agua, algo en el pecho le oprimía, no sabía si era culpa o algún otro sentimiento que no conociese aún.

Pero sin duda, estaba asustado. ¿La razón?. No deseaba indagar en ella por el momento, pero justo ahora la llevaba a su costado caminando como si nada ocurriera.

Naruto empujaba un carro para el mandado, mientras le decía a Sasuke lo que tenía en la lista, así éste que ya parecía conocer la tienda le dirigía para encontrar más rápido lo que ocupaba.

— Esas galletas y esos chocolates no están en mi lista. – dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

— Pero sí en la mía. – el moreno guiño un ojo con complicidad y Naruto solo sonrió.

— Sasuke, te dije que solo echaras uno… - reclamó viendo como el Uchiha no parecía prestarle atención en las cantidades, siempre pasándose con varias botellas o latas más.

— ¿Es todo en la lista? – cuestionó incrédulo. Apenas y llevaban ocupado mucho menos de la mitad de lo que el carrito podía cargar. – Pues yo digo que ocuparas más cosas. – y ante la afirmación se agarro surtiendo de cuanta cosa se le ponía enfrente, que obviamente pensaba el rubio podría utilizar.

— Sasuke, basta, no, no… yo no me llevaré todo eso… tendrás que quedarte con más de la mitad para ti. – le sentenció soltando el carrito mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho como haciendo un berrinche.

El aludido detuvo su camino apenas y prestando atención a los reclamos por parte de Naruto, devolvió sus pasos y le pasó ambas manos por la cintura, justo como en el restaurante, el rubio no pareció incómodo o inconforme, solo le siguió mirando a los ojos, manteniendo sus labios apretados y la ceja fruncida, un gesto que le hacía ver curioso.

— No te molestes, solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me dejas? – preguntó ya bastante cerca de los labios ajenos, momento en que Naruto despertó de su ensoñación para de inmediato apartar el cuerpo del otro.

— Como sea. – dio en ese momento por terminado el tema.

Pasearon unos minutos mas en la tienda, olvidando rápido el suceso, o al menos la tensión que les atrajo.

— Si me hubieras hecho caso, ahora no tendrías tantas cosas que cargar. – mencionó al ver como Sasuke llevaba muchas bolsas en ambas manos y él solo llevaba unas cuantas.

Llegaron hasta el auto y Sasuke encontró un inconveniente.

— Saca las llaves, por favor. – pidió amable.

Naruto no creyó conveniente tal cosa.

— Mejor pon en el suelo las bolsas por un momento y luego las metemos entre los dos. – encontró la mejor alternativa para su escape.

— Naruto, no seas infantil, aquí tú eres el centrado, sácalas y aplasta el botón del control que abre la cajuela. – pidió, el rubio vio como los brazos pálidos del otro se tensaban ante la fuerza mayor que hacía con tantas bolsas.

Y se decidió. Deslizó su mano dentro de la bolsa derecha, palpando todo el interior, algunas cuantas monedas, pero ninguna llave, sacó la mano pero no pudo evitar sentir la pierna del otro cuando retiró su extremidad.

— Tramposo. – fue lo único que dijo Naruto metiendo rápido la mano al bolsillo izquierdo, lugar donde se encontraban las llaves y Sasuke no le sacó de su error en ningún momento.

El Uchiha se limitó a sonreír de lado ante el hecho.

— En ningún momento preguntaste así que bien puedo alegar que el aprovechado eres tú. – cambió los papeles, recibiendo una reprobatoria mirada por parte del rubio.

Y tras aquello, partieron con rumbo a la iglesia una vez más. Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde. El sol había caído, ocultándose para regalarles la tan deseada para algunos, noche.

— Te ayudo a bajar las cosas. – tras llevar poco a poco todo a la que era casa de Naruto, tras la iglesia, ahora Sasuke se hallaba sentado en el modesto comedor, era un lugar sin duda acogedor, pequeño pero no le hacía falta espacio. Todo se veía en su lugar y limpio.

Mientras Sasuke miraba a Naruto pasearse de aquí para allá, acomodando todo lo que había comprado, mantenía recargada sobre su mano la barbilla, jugando con un especiero que hacía de centro de mesa, el cual tenía forma de círculo y giraba para facilitar la búsqueda de alguna especie que se ocupara a la hora de cocinar.

Con un par de dedos le hacía dar vueltas a la mayor velocidad que podía, fijando la mirada en el objeto girador como si fuera algo interesante.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso y ayudarme? – pidió muy a su modo. Sasuke hizo una mueca que a ojos de Naruto fue graciosa y asintiendo después, se puso de pie.

— ¿En que te ayudo? –

— Pásame esas latas para irlas acomodando acá. – Sasuke obedeció y comenzó a pasarle de dos en dos, logrando terminar más rápido.

— Vez como se ahorra tiempo si me ayudas. – dijo natural, era extraña la manera en que Sasuke le hacía sentirse como una persona común y corriente, sin el peso de que le tengan un respeto que a estas alturas no sabía si se merecía, sin tener que cargar la culpa de los demás, sin que solo le viesen como el "sacerdote" y no como el amigo, el compañero, el consejero, el _humano_ que en realidad era.

— Hubieras solicitado mi ayuda desde el inicio. – se defendió, recargó su cadera en la cocina junto a la estufa y se cruzo de brazos mirando lo siguiente que haría el rubio.

La noche había caído por completo, eran ya más de las nueve y fue en ese momento que Naruto notó la ausencia del pequeño al que cuidaba.

— Dios mío, no ha llegado Sai aún. — abrió los ojos exagerado ante su descuido. —Ni siquiera se donde está, me dijo que iría con unos amigos, que mal padre soy. – dijo reprochándose ya que él era lo único que tenía Sai, al haber quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, tal como él mismo en su infancia.

— Cálmate. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo a algún lugar? – cuestionó tomando por los hombros a Naruto, quien enfocó la mirada en la de Sasuke.

— Por favor, vamos. – y fue casi increíble para el Uchiha sentir por primera vez, como Naruto le tomaba de la mano para dirigirle a la calle, lugar en el que estaba estacionado su auto. El ojiazul caminaba frente a Sasuke llevándole de la mano, un toque algo eléctrico y caluroso si le preguntaban al moreno, mientras el otro ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía por la preocupación que llevaba en mente.

Le soltó apenas llegaron a la banqueta fuera de la iglesia, vieron como un auto muy lujoso y con vidrios polarizados se estacionaba enfrente y de ahí bajaba Sai, agitando su mano como despedida a quien fuera que estuviese dentro. El auto estuvo unos segundos ahí hasta que arrancó después.

— ¿Quién te trajo Sai? – indagó Naruto apenas llegando hasta el menor, agachándose a la altura de este.

— Te dije que estaría con un amigo que conocí. – dijo confundido ante el extraño comportamiento de su tutor.

— Lo sé, pero no creo que tu amigo ya sepa conducir… ¿O sí? – Sai se quedó un momento en silencio, volteó su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien aún miraba el camino por donde se había ido el carro negro.

— Papá, no estés de paranoico, porque no me preguntas si me divertí… ni siquiera te importa. – reclamó zafándose del agarre y corriendo hacia el interior del lugar.

— Sabía que esta entrando a una edad complicada, pero esto es extraño en él. – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. Suspiró cansino. - Te invito a cenar. – desvió el tema.

— Si me disculpas, tengo algo importante que hacer. Pero acepto la invitación para otro día. – Sasuke se acercó y estiró su mano, iba directo a la cintura de Naruto, quien se horrorizó.

— Aquí no Sasuke. – los ojos azules se abrieron de más y Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

— Entonces mañana te llevo a cenar. – no quiso tocar directamente lo que Naruto había dejado entrever en ese momento.

— No, no, yo te dije que te invitaba a ti. – aclaró aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Está bien, ¿Mañana? – cuestionó esperanzado.

Un simple movimiento de cabeza fue lo que le siguió, para que Sasuke comprendiera aquella respuesta afirmativa.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana. – estiró su mano y tomó la de Naruto, besándole tal y como recordaba lo habían hecho unas personas anteriormente. – Pasé un excelente día, gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo. – habló volviendo a la formalidad con que se trataban.

Y tras aquel acto dejó a un Naruto sorprendido, mirando como el otro subía a su auto y partía.

— ¿Y ahora? – preguntó al aire. Naruto giró para entrar a su casa, pensando en todo momento en la persona que se acababa de ir.

—— ◊ ——

Sasuke tomó el celular, el cual había dejado en el carro para evitar interrupciones, pero justo ahora que iba en camino a su casa, ocupaba aclarar algo, con cierta persona indeseable. Buscaba entre sus contactos el nombre de dicha persona pero no lo encontraba, seguro ya lo había borrado. Hizo un poco de memoria, y para su mala suerte aún recordaba cada numero que debía marcar.

Escuchó como del otro lado la línea sonaba, hasta que la persona dueña de dicho aparato se dignó en contestar.

— _¿Sí? _

— Idiota, que rayos pretendes… no quiero que…

— _Pensé que jamás me llamarías así que no reconocí tu número, pero me alegra escucharte. —_ ironizó como si fuese una llamada casual.

— No me vengas con tonterías…

— _¿Qué quieres Sasuke?_

—¿Qué pretendes?. ¿A que estás jugando? – indagó bastante molesto. Mientras manejaba a toda velocidad con rumbo a su casa.

— _Yo dejé los juegos hace mucho tiempo Sasuke, aunque bueno, depende de que juegos estemos hablando. –_ corrigió con tono algo sugerente.

— Sabes que es un niño apenas.

— _Sabes que es un sacerdote. ¿Verdad? –_ devolvió con saña. Escuchó como Sasuke gruñía.

— Quiero que te alejes del chiquillo. Por tu propio bien. – fue la escueta amenaza que dio el menor de los dos y luego cortó la comunicación, arrojando el teléfono a los pies del lado del copiloto. Golpeo con ambas manos el volante y aceleró aún más.

— _Siempre ha sido tan sencillo hacerte enojar, hermanito. –_ masculló Itachi aún manejando tranquilo en dirección totalmente opuesta a la de su hermano.

Llegó hasta su casa y ahí se dejó caer sobre el primer sillón que se atravesó en su paso. Colocó sobre su frente, su antebrazo y miro con simpleza el techo de la habitación, no tenía nada en particular realmente, pero ahora atraía su atención.

Recordaba momentos vividos con Naruto, sobre todo el momento en que estuvieron juntos en la tienda, hubo varios contactos con él, algunos intencionales, no lo iba a negar, otros sencillamente se dieron, cosa que le encantó, pero notó que en ninguno de ellos, Naruto parecía molesto con el toque, al menos no en un principio, parecía de pronto recordar algo y alejarse asustado.

Y ya sabía que era ese _algo _

Pero distinto era que no quisiese darse cuenta del problema.

Y vaya problema que tenía. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló con fuerza, trajo a su mente la figura del otro, el rostro sonriente que en ocasiones tenía, su mirada seria cuando le reprendía por algún comentario o blasfemia que dijese, cuando se sonrojaba ante sus insinuaciones, su nerviosismo notable cuando estaba muy cerca, podía con facilidad notar todas las reacciones en él, su rostro revelaba mucho más de lo que su dueño si quiera se imaginara.

Pero eso era bueno, indicaba que no sabía mentir, que era sincero en todo momento, las reacciones que tenía cuando estaba a su lado no era otra cosa si no el fruto de haber estado alejado de ese contacto en muchos años, quien sabe si alguna ocasión hubiese tenido alguna pareja, o algún romance, talvez alguien que le haya llamado la atención.

_Y en ese momento, sintió celos de sus propios pensamientos tan solo de imaginar aquello. _

El chico no había mencionado nada de eso, solo dijo que vivió siempre bajo la religión, pero también estudio, convivió con más gente, quizá en algún punto sintió algo por alguien. Era imposible que hasta ahora no le hubiera ocurrido eso, aunque no negaba que se sentiría sumamente contento de saber que sería el primero en agradarle…

— _Sabes que es un sacerdote. ¿Verdad? –_

Las palabras de Itachi resonaron en su cabeza como aquellas campanadas que sonaban siempre en la iglesia cada que llamaban a misa. La voz de su hermano había sonado tan clara, que casi juró tenerlo a su lado repitiéndole aquella verdad que tan aturdido le mantenía a diario.

Estaba enamorado, si, enamorado de quien no debía estarlo.

Hacía días que había llegado a la conclusión de que su sentimiento era mayor a la simple atracción, era mucho más que un simple deseo, y lejos de ser un capricho. Era lo que las niñas cursis llamaban amor. Y temía volverse igual de cursi, pero, el rubio era todo lo que podía pedir, atento, amable, cariñoso, atractivo, encantador, tranquilo, dulce, firme en sus creencias, seguro de sí mismo, inocente y al mismo tiempo tan violable. En una palabra era perfecto.

— Perfecto para mí. – se dijo apretando los ojos trayendo el recuerdo del beso que le dio cuando llegaron al centro comercial. El cual deseó con todas sus fuerzas dárselo en la boca, pero al parecer el rubio no hubiera reaccionado de buena manera.

Sin proponérselo si quiera, se quedó dormido tendido sobre el sillón, mientras pensaba en Naruto.

Continúa…

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"…_La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse…"  
__**.O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e.

**†††††††††††††††††††††††**

Muchas gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejarme su opinión, por eso cumplo y no tardo tanto en actualizar, espero pronto poder acabarla, me divierto escribiéndola y espero al menos se entretengan leyéndola.

_DraculaN666, Sweet Ichigo, kikimaru, Alyssa Black, Dishzka, Sofy cuneo, Reira-chan, Gaby! _

Gracias por sus reviews. Agradezco cada uno. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cualquier comentario, saben que es bienvenido.


	3. Contacto

**Advertencia:** Ok, en esta parte, se ve un poco más sobre el ItaxSai, pero no se asusten, no es mucho. Bien, decidí poner el capítulo hoy, para no tardar más, es medianito, pero intento avanzarle y es medio complicado porque estoy en finales de semestre, pero bueno. Prometo tratar de no tardar, ya casi esta acabado. Gracias por leer.

**¤†¤ Pεcαмîиöŝα Tзитαcïóи ¤†¤**

—— ◊ ——

— ¿Vas a salir hoy con tu amigo? – cuestionó Naruto al chico que comía tranquilo. La misa había sido en la mañana a primera hora puesto que era domingo.

— Si. – dijo serio.

— Me gustaría conocerlo. – comentó sin dejar de comer.

— ¿Para que? – un deje de molestia se entrevió en su pregunta. Cosa que a Naruto no le pasó desapercibida.

— Solo quiero conocerlo, no le veo nada de malo. – aclaró un poco sorprendido de la actitud a la defensiva del otro.

— ¿Desconfías de mí?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con que quiera saber con quien sales…

— Después le digo que venga, hoy nos veremos en una plaza para ir al cine. –

— Está bien, pero no quiero que llegues muy tarde, es peligroso para dos niños como tú andar por ahí solos. – hizo una pausa y le dio un trago a su agua de jamaica, para luego cuestionar algo. - ¿Quién les trajo anoche?. ¿Era su padre o algún familiar? – un aparato telefónico sonó, Naruto giró su vista para todos lados al no entender de donde provenía ya que ellos no tenían línea telefónica ni particular, ni móvil.

Sai desvió su vista algo preocupado hacia el interior de su habitación, y luego se disculpó, agradeciendo rápido por los alimentos y se encerró en su cuarto.

Naruto le vio y arrugo el ceño.

¿De donde Sai había sacado para comprar un celular?

La palabra _robando _apareció por leves microsegundos en su mente como una posible respuesta pero rápido la descartó, no iba a suponer tonterías, primero debía preguntarle al chico, seguro él tenía una explicación convincente para todo.

— Vamos a ir más temprano para no llegar tarde. – anunció saliendo rato después de su habitación.

— ¿Y de quien es ese celular?

— Suyo… solo que como no tiene a donde hablarme, dijo que si salía algún pendiente no podría y de algún modo me avisaría, pero si podemos, así que ya me voy. — estaba por salir cuando una nueva cuestión por parte del rubio le detuvo.

— Por lo que vi, es un chico adinerado, ¿Cierto? –

— Si. Nos vemos. – salió corriendo.

— No llegues tarde. – pidió mirándole correr contento hacia la calle. – Tenía tiempo sin verte sonreír con tanta sinceridad. Solo espero no te metas en ningún problema chiquillo loco. – dijo sonriendo al recordar lo revoltoso que había sido a esa edad, lo bromista y sobre todo optimista, a pesar de vivir solo hasta que encontró al padre Joseph.

Sai por su parte salió de su casa con una pequeña mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros, caminó un par de cuadras hasta que vio el auto negro que una noche atrás le dejase justo frente a la iglesia. Por precaución y para no equivocarse, previamente se había aprendido el número de placas, por lo que con discreción se acercó y tocó la ventana del lado del conductor, la cual de inmediato bajó hasta mostrarle los negros ojos tan parecidos a los suyos pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

— Justo a tiempo, sube, anda. – dijo moviendo la cabeza en un gesto para que le hiciera caso.

Sai sonrió al verle y dio la vuelta para subirse del lado del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde iremos Itachi-san? –

— No tengo pensado algún lugar, mejor tú dime a donde quieres que te lleve y vamos. – aclaró terminando de subir el cristal de su lado. Giró su rostro para ver al menor y tomarle con una mano de la barbilla, pegando sus labios en un sutil contacto con los de Sai. - Tú dirás…

Dejó el rostro ajeno y se incorporó una vez más quedando sentado dispuesto a emprender camino.

— Podría ser un lugar que le agrade Itachi-san, no tengo inconveniente en hacer lo que mejor le parezca. – ante aquella frase y la manera en que fue mencionada, Itachi volteó, mirando una tierna y casi podría asegurar falsa sonrisa en el rostro de Sai.

¿Era su imaginación o había sonado bastante sugerente aquella proposición?

¡Bah! Seguro sería su infame imaginación la que estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Aunque el chico no era tan inocente como parecía, además, tenía trece años, no es como si aún creyera que la cigüeña trae a los bebes…

— Bien, iremos a un lugar discreto y para nosotros dos. – Itachi miró de reojo el semblante calmo de Sai, ¿Es que acaso ni esa insinuación le perturbaba?. – "Creo que comienzo a enamorarme" – se burló en su mente de aquel sentimiento que muchos profesaban a sus parejas y que para él era inexistente.

El amor no era más que la lujuria y el deseo, combinados con una dulce sensación de dependencia hacia una persona en particular, o en el caso de algunos… hacia varias.

Tras pasar por un enorme portón en donde tan solo ver el auto que esperaba fuera, el par de guardias le dejaron entrar, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como saludo al recién llegado. Itachi bajó su cristal y dio una expresa y escueta orden.

— No quiero que me molesten, nadie más pasa hasta que yo salga. – ambos guardias asintieron y el carro siguió su marcha.

— Seguro trae otra de sus conquistas. – afirmó uno de ellos.

— Claro, aunque no logré ver a nadie junto a él. – dijo el otro mirando el auto desaparecer de su vista ante la lejanía.

— ¿Un mirador? – preguntó Sai apenas bajando del lugar.

Desde el lugar se podía ver toda la ciudad, una vista en verdad cautivadora, la orilla era una barda pequeña de piedra, la cual parecía estar bañada en alguna sustancia que le hacía ver siempre brillante. Sai se recargó en la barda y por su estatura, podía recargar perfectamente sus brazos en ella y admirar con lujo de detalle todo a su vista.

Itachi, quien era por demás mayor que él, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, el chico apenas y le llegaba poco debajo de los hombros, pero para su edad su estatura era bastante buena.

Sai giró su vista al sentir cerca un cuerpo tras él, además de las manos sobre sus hombros.

— No pensé que fuera tan cursi Itachi-san. – espetó sin perder aún el respeto.

Itachi no contestó nada y bajó sus manos en un recorrido por los brazos, hasta tomarle de la cintura y girarlo, ambos de frente, fue entonces un sutil movimiento con el que lo cargó, ayudándole a sentarse en la barda de piedra.

— No es por cursi, te dije que iríamos a un lugar privado. – afirmó.

— Pero esto es un mirador…

— Privado. – repitió. – Todo cuanto alcances a ver a tu alrededor es de mi familia. – Sai giró su vista logrando divisar a unos metros de distancia una casa que se veía al estilo antiguo tradicional. – Pero no vinimos a hablar sobre eso… - llamó de nuevo su atención. – Ayer me pedías algo… ¿Qué era? – inquirió retomando el tema que por la falta de tiempo no pudieron concluir.

— No recuerdo bien… - dijo jugando con el primer botón de la camisa del mayor, mientras Itachi mantenía sujeta su cintura aún estando sentado ahí.

— Mmm… - renegó por la falta de memoria del otro, o por no querer decirle, lo que fuese.

Con una mano Sai desabotonó el primer botón haciendo parecer todo como un mero accidente. Itachi por su parte miraba con detenimiento lo que el otro hacía, pareciendo jugar con su ropa como si fuese algo interesante.

Para él sería de mayor interés el ver caer la ropa del otro cuerpo… y no para jugar con ella.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto? – indagó.

— Que iríamos al cine, y que llegaría temprano. – mencionó.

— Eres un mentiroso. – reclamó. – Y ni siquiera te avergüenzas de mentirle a un sacerdote… - negó chasqueando la lengua reprobatoriamente.

— Tú me haces mentir así que no te quejes. – dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro del mayor.

— Y ahora irrespetuoso con tus mayores… - recalcó moviendo su cabeza fingiendo decepción. – No tienes remedio… debería castigarte por ello. – aseguró.

— ¿Un castigo que me va gustar?

Itachi sonrió de lado, que avanzados eran los niños de ésta época, que esperanza que en su tiempo en la escuela les dijesen todo lo que ahora decían. Aunque para eso le bastaron un par de años más de los que tenía el chico para aprender y practicar todo lo necesario.

— Podría ser…

El moreno de largo cabello tomó las mejillas de Sai con una sola mano, apretándolas de modo que sus labios se entreabrieran para luego besarle, demandar aquellos casi vírgenes labios como suyos y exigir una respuesta a su nexo. Introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del menor, recorriendo por primera vez como el día anterior lo había intentado y el chico se había apartado.

Podrían calificarle con miles de adjetivos, promiscuo, pervertido, perverso, lujurioso, pecador, pedofilo si querían, pero jamás violador sería uno que calificase para él. No tenía la necesidad de obligar a nadie en un acto como ese, teniendo a gente que haría fila para estar junto a él.

— Hoy vienes mas dispuesto. – afirmó lo obvio. — ¿Por qué el cambio? – indagó curioseando.

— Para aprender de quien sabe. – Itachi sonrió, sintió su ego inflarse más, si eso era humanamente posible, al escuchar las palabras del no tan inocente chico.

— Buena respuesta… Excelente selección de maestro. – y ante ello, pasó sus manos por la espalda del menor, tomándole del trasero para cargarlo, siendo rápidamente envuelto por las piernas de Sai sobre su cintura.

—— ◊ ——

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta con insistencia le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde durmiendo en vez de hacer sus deberes, pero era mejor no pensar en nada por el momento ya que estando en sus cinco sentidos había _algo _que por más intentos que hiciera no lograba sacar de su cabeza.

— Un momento, ya voy. - apenas y alcanzó a ponerse una camisa sobre sus hombros y entreabrió la puerta solo asomando la cabeza, ya que no estaba como para recibir visitas, contando con que llevaba un pantalón puesto y una camisa sobre los hombros, completamente abierta. —¿Si?. ¡Sasuke! – se asustó casi gritando al verle fuera. – Permíteme un momento. – pidió.

— ¿Sucede algo?. ¿Llegué en mal momento? – cuestionó preocupado.

— No exactamente, solo estaba durmiendo y… - abrió la puerta apenas para que el otro entrara. – Ahora vengo. – dijo girando su cuerpo.

Sasuke estuvo a nada de saltarle encima, ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría presentarse así ante él?

Su estómago era plano y ligeramente marcado, su piel por demás bronceada le daba una apariencia sensual, sin contar el toque de inocencia al llevar un pantalón de pijama bastante holgado y a la cadera. En su rostro la expresión de un niño recién levantado.

No pudo resistir la tentación y sin que el otro le viera, abrió la puerta donde Naruto se había metido, observándole desde el marco. La falta de fuerza de voluntad le hizo caminar hasta el rubio que le daba la espalda, tomarle de la cintura y girarlo en un rápido movimiento.

Deleitó su vista ante la figura del rubio tan solo en ropa interior, no estaba la camisa, no estaba el pantalón, solo una prenda le separaba de lo que deseaba. Sasuke tomó la cintura como antes ya lo había hecho y pegó su pelvis jalando la del rubio para hacerlas chocar. Naruto jadeo y se sonrojó.

— Sasuke basta, no debes estar aquí… - vociferó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, pero entre más intentaba separarle, más lograba que el otro se acercase.

El moreno restregó su cadera con rudeza, sacando un gemido ahogado por parte del rubio, quien echó hacia atrás la cabeza y sintió la húmeda lengua de Sasuke recorrer su garganta hasta llegar a su barbilla, obligándole con una mano sobre la nuca a besarle. El choque de ambos pares de labios fue sin duda fuego, sus lenguas chocaban saboreándose, momento en que Sasuke comprendió como el otro había cedido, sus labios jugando, dejando salir un poco de saliva por la comisura, parecían hambrientos del otro, sedientos del sabor contrario. Fuego líquido arder en sus venas…

Todo lo que le provocaba el beso de Sasuke…

— Sasuke… Ahh Sasuke no… no es correcto, Sasuke… -

— ¡¿Naruto?! – el grito le hizo sentarse sobre su lecho.

Una vez más estaba soñando lo mismo, tendría que confesarse una vez más ante dios y dejar de dormir un par de días al menos como castigo por tan osado sueño.

— ¡¿Naruto?! – volvió a escuchar la voz, en verdad Sasuke estaba fuera de su casa, vio fuera de su casa y ya no había tanta luz, pero no era tan tarde, entonces recordó que no habían acordado una hora en especial.

— Ya voy, permíteme. – dijo desde dentro, acomodándose la ropa, apenas una playera normal y un pantalón de mezclilla, justo con lo que había dormido. — Pasa, lo siento, me quedé dormido toda la tarde. – se disculpó una vez lavó su cara y su boca.

— No te preocupes, aún es temprano pero no sabía a que hora venir, y como ya tenía ganas de verte… Siento despertarte. – terminó.

— Para nada, enseguida me pongo a cocinar.

— Creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. – dijo captando la atención del rubio, quien parecía un poco decepcionado.

— Oh, si estás ocupado no te preocupes, será en otra ocasión. – dijo sonriendo.

— De hecho si estoy ocupado, le pedí a mis cocineros que hicieran una cena especial, así que… ¿Nos vamos? – estiró la mano para que Naruto la tomara, pensó por un momento que sería amablemente rechazado, pero eso no sucedió. El rubio sonrió con mayor amplitud y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía.

— Vamos entonces. – apenas iban saliendo sintió como Sasuke le soltaba y ponía su mano en la espalda de Naruto, como si le empujase pero caminando a su lado.

— Verás que son excelentes cocinando.

— ¿Dudas de mis cualidades culinarias?

— Para nada… es solo, precaución. – dictaminó sonriendo de lado.

Naruto miraba por la ventana, no quería recordar el motivo por el que despertó con tanta brusquedad, que ciertamente no había sido el toque de Sasuke a la puerta, mas bien el toque de Sasuke a su cuerpo…

Bochornosamente se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos y dio un salto sobre su asiento al sentir la mano del Uchiha tomar la suya, la cual descansaba sobre sus muslos.

— Te veo tenso. ¿Sucede algo malo? – Naruto negó en silencio y apartó la mano con sutileza para no ser grosero.

— Ya veo…

Tras una pausa en la que ambos guardaron un hermético silencio. Sasuke fue quien lo rompió.

— ¿Crees que un día llegues a confiar en mí? – la pregunta desconcertó un poco a Naruto, quien por primera vez desde que iban en el carro, giró a verle, Sasuke también le vio solo un momento para luego prestar atención al camino.

— No entiendo porque lo dices… - fue la única respuesta que Sasuke recibió.

— Llegamos. – anunció metiendo el auto en la cochera de su casa, nada modesta.

Bajaron del vehiculo y ambos salieron antes de cerrar la compuerta que protegía el carro de cualquier lluvia. El patio era enorme, un hermoso jardín rodeando ambos costados de la casa y la grande mansión desplegándose ante sus ojos.

— Vamos. – pidió pasando su brazo por la espalda como si quisiera dirigirle, o talvez era un pretexto para tocarle, quien sabe.

Naruto iba en completo silencio, desconcertante por cierto, hasta que logró divisar un perro de gran tamaño corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, su primera reacción fue detenerse y tomar a Sasuke del brazo para ponerlo frente a él, después de todo esa era su casa, por lo tanto también el mencionado animal supuso que era suyo.

Se abrazó a la espalda del otro, pasando las manos por su estómago y hundiendo la cara en su espalda al sentir como el animal le olfateaba.

— Sasuke dile que se vaya. – pidió aferrándose más al pecho del otro con ambas manos.

Cuando era chico, en una ocasión un enorme perro le había arrastrado cuando se enredó la cadena del animal en su pie, luego de aquello salió con raspones de todo tipo en el cuerpo, sobre todo en su trasero, aunque eso no fue lo peor, solo un incidente con un canino, otra ocasión uno de esos animales justo como el que ahora le olfateaba, le había casi arrancado un pedazo de pierna, dejándole una cicatriz de quince puntadas cuando le cocieron la parte afectada. Lo cual en su subconsciente le hizo tener miedo a dichos animales, no a todos los perros, si no más específicamente a _esa _raza.

— Cálmate, Zeus es amigable, mira, le agradaste. – Sasuke tomó una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas e intentó llevarla hasta el animal, pero el rubio fue más rápido en volver a apretarla contra el pecho del mayor.

— ¿Sabes lo que es una fobia? – indagó algo molesto y aún asustado.

— Lo siento, lo siento, vamos para dentro, camina. – pidió colocando una mano sobre la que yacía en su estómago.

— ¿No sería más sencillo si le dices que se vaya? –

— ¿Y aún me seguirías abrazando hasta llegar a la puerta? – preguntó entrelazando los dedos con la mano del rubio, quien repentinamente le soltó, pero no pudo deshacerse de dicho agarre.

— Aprovechado. – dijo algo molesto. Sasuke le miró de frente pero en ningún momento hizo ademán por quererle soltar, así que solo le atrajo hasta su cuerpo, pegando pecho contra pecho.

— Zeus sigue suelto, así que deberías abrazarme fuerte. – pidió sonriendo mientras Naruto trataba inútilmente de apartarle, en tanto le reclamaba un montón de cosas. — Zeus, ven que Naruto quiere saludar. – dijo sintiendo como el rubio guardaba silencio y le apretaba con fuerza en vez de intentar huir. – Nunca pensé que funcionaría pero parece que me equivoqué.

Naruto apenas y separó la cabeza para verle, sus cuerpos aún unidos, fue el instante en que el rubio recordó como en su sueño estaban así, Sasuke tomándole de la cintura con fuerza, sus miradas perdidas en la contraria.

— Dile que se vaya. – exigió rompiendo el encanto.

— Ya tiene alrededor de cinco minutos que se fue. Solo bastó una seña para que se lo llevaran. – Afirmó apretando más el cuerpo entre sus brazos para atraerlo.

— Es oficial… eres un aprovechado. – le reiteró lo que ya en otras ocasiones había dicho.

— Vamos dentro… - susurró sugestivo sobre el oído contrario.

— Señor, le tenemos la cena lista justo como lo pidió, en la terraza. – avisó. – Solo díganos en que momento desea que sirvamos. –

— ¿En la terraza? – preguntó Sasuke siendo observado por Naruto.

— Usted dijo que preparáramos una cena especial, señor. – comentó con algo de miedo a ser imprudente por que estaba ahí el rubio y no conocía la situación de ambos.

— Oh, es eso, bueno, no me refería a ese tipo de especial, pero pueden servir, esta bien. –

— Lo siento señor, entendimos mal, cambiamos todo...

— No, sirvan en la terraza, así está bien.

— Entendido.

"¿Especial?" Naruto pensó en cual podría ser el error, o porque Sasuke dijo que no era ese tipo de _especial _al que se refería, ¿De qué hablaban?

Pronto comprobó por si mismo lo que ello significaba.

Las luces estaban apagadas, apenas iluminados por varias velas que eran suficientes para ver con claridad, la terraza tenía techo y era muy espaciosa, una mesa al centro con un fino acomodo, la bajilla se notaba era costosa y de buen gusto, sin contar lo elegante que se veía todo a su rededor.

— Vaya, ya entendí a que se referían… - murmuró con un agrio tono en su voz.

Un sabor amargo le llegó hasta la boca. ¿Molesto?

— Lo siento, en verdad cuando dije especial me refería solo a la comida. —

— No te justifiques, supongo que has de traer muchas chicas aquí, la vista es muy hermosa, y por lo que veo el arreglo hace juego para una velada muy romántica. – sus palabras sonaban amargas ante cada frase que culminaba, y no entendía, o no quería entender la causa de ello. – Solo que no imaginé que fueras del tipo romántico. – expresó finalmente. Su mirada perdida sobre las luces interminables que desde ahí se observaban, parecía verse toda la ciudad.

La fría mano de Sasuke se posó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar mientras llamaba su atención repitiendo su nombre en un quedo susurro.

— Naruto… yo solo tengo ojos para una sola persona, y parece estar fuera de mi alcance. – Sasuke pareció sonreír nostálgico. Naruto subió su mano y la colocó sobre la que ya le acariciaba.

— Lo siento. – fue lo único que dijo, Sasuke no supo si era por no poder corresponderle o por haber pensado que siempre utilizaba el mismo recurso para enamorar gente.

Se separaron cuando llegaron a servirles, llevando todo en un carrito y dejándoles una botella de vino en una charola previamente llena de hielos.

— Hay algo que quisiera saber… - comenzó Sasuke con la plática mientras cenaban en total tranquilidad.

— Si yo lo sé, talvez pueda ayudarte. – contestó mirándole.

— Has tenido otra pareja. –

— ¿Otra?

— Alguna… pareja. – mencionó sintiendo un pesar por la tontería que había insinuado.

— No, como te dije, al igual que Sai, yo crecí entre religiosos y aprendí de ellos. No pretendo que Sai siga mis pasos, él hará lo que mejor crea para su felicidad, pero yo si quise seguir al padre Joseph. – aclaró

— Lo cual me dice que nunca has besado… - supuso ante lo anterior dicho.

— Así es, bueno, no en los labios si es a lo que te refieres.

— ¿Y nunca te ha gustado alguien más, carnalmente?

— No. – prosiguió comiendo, en tanto la mirada de Sasuke no se despegaba de él, aún incrédulo ante las respuestas tan honestas del otro.

— Vaya… Pero, supongo que habrá gente que se te haya insinuado. – volvió a suponer.

— Si, incluso llevando la sotana lo han hecho. – dijo deteniendo lo que hacía.

— ¿Y jamás has caído en tentación?

— ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?. Y la respuesta es no, "hasta hoy" – pensó mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

— Solo quiero saber más sobre ti. Eso es todo. Si tú quieres preguntarme algo, siéntete en la confianza de hacerlo. - aclaró

— ¿Vives solo o con tu hermano? – no pensaba en tomarle la palabra sobre lo de preguntar, pero al ver tal rumbo que tomaban las preguntas del moreno, prefirió desviar el tema lo más que se pudiera.

— Solo, jamás lo aceptaría en mi casa. En cuanto pude y tuve la edad para vivir solo, lo hice. – recordó.

— Su relación no es buena… ¿Se puede saber porque? –

— No es nada especial, solo… es un idiota. – su mirada se endureció, pareció afilarse observando a la nada.

— Ya veo, aunque no deberían. La vida es incierta, no sabemos cuando dios pueda quitárnosla, y si él llegase a morir, dios no lo quiera, podrías sentirte mal por no haberte reconciliado…

— No hablemos de él, además si muere o vive es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. – afirmó

— Pues haces mal. No debería ser así… - un dedo sobre sus labios fue lo suficiente para hacerle callar.

El contacto visual se hizo presente.

— Solo, no hablemos sobre él.

Naruto movió su cabeza positivamente. Después cerró sus ojos al sentir como ese dedo vagaba acariciando con suavidad sus labios, logrando que se entreabrieran, exhalando un caliente aire entre ellos. El curioso dedo delineaba como si estuviese dibujando su boca, quizá trazándola en su imaginación.

Sasuke parecía hipnotizado, no veía mas allá, no pensaba, no calculaba, no anticipaba lo que vendría, en verdad creyó que podría contenerse pero los rojos labios de Naruto permanecían entreabiertos ante su caricia y sus ojos cerrados, todo en conjunto parecían hacerle una gloriosa invitación que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

Su sentido de la prudencia se había marchado, quizá estaba dormido o muerto, no sabía, y tampoco pretendía averiguar. Recargó uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y se levantó del asiento, estirando su cuerpo hacia el frente, escasos centímetros antes de tomar esos labios, se detuvo.

La respiración que chocó contra su rostro le hizo abrir sus ojos, chocando enseguida con los ojos negros de Sasuke, profundos orbes que le llenaban de una misteriosa pero dulce y hasta ahora desconocida sensación, la calidez de aquella mano que de sus labios viajó hasta su mejilla y parte de su cuello le hacía desear más de ese calor.

¿Podía un beso causarte la sensación que vivió a través de su sueño?

— Perdóname. –

Ante aquella sencilla palabra, Sasuke tomó entre sus labios los de Naruto, quien no sabía como actuar, solo subió colocando una mano sobre la que le tomaba del cuello, sus labios entreabiertos recibían deliciosas mordidas que no causaban dolor, al contrario. Los labios de Sasuke repartían pequeños mordiscos prestando demasiada atención al labio inferior de Naruto, humedeciendo luego ambos para después juguetear con ellos, imponiendo un ritmo al que pronto se acostumbró el rubio, un lento movimiento que le obligaba a mover un poco su cabeza para amoldarse y disfrutar más del nexo.

Pequeños besos cortos sobre los labios del otro fueron los que siguieron luego del acompasado nexo, parecían no querer separarse aún. Naruto estaba por alejarse, sus piernas temblaban de nervios y de felicidad, una extraña sensación, de miles de sentimientos mezclados entre sí. Pero la mano de Sasuke se recorrió hasta su nuca para atraerle con mayor ímpetu, dando un vuelco al corazón de Naruto que pareció dar un salto, la lengua de Sasuke le invadió su cavidad, buscando la contraria para iniciar una hambrienta danza, que más que dominación, exigía propiedad.

Al cabo de minutos se separaron, pero solo un poco, Sasuke aún permanecía casi recostado sobre la mesa para alcanzar los labios del otro, ambos corazones saltaron de forma sorpresiva con aquella acción que ya deseaban, pero que pensaron no ser capaces de realizar. Las piernas de Naruto temblaban y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, su respiración era irregular y sentía su sangre correr a través de sus venas, era tal cual lo había soñado…

_No_.

Era mejor, mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, la sangre se le heló en un principio cuando sintió los labios ajenos tocarle, pero pocos segundos bastaron ante aquel contacto para sentir hervir algo en su interior, provocándole aquella especie de fuego correrle por la sangre.

—Yo… pe… no… Sas… Sasuke. – no sabía ni siquiera lo que tenía que hacer, como debía reaccionar o que decir.

—Shhhh… - el aludido posó sus labios sobre los del rubio, y daba pequeños besos que eran correspondidos.

Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Naruto para ponerlo igualmente en pie, acabó con el espacio entre ellos y le abrazó por la cintura, recargando su frente sobre la del rubio, quien cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

— Esto no debió pasar… - murmuró Naruto empujando a Sasuke, este no puso fuerza en su agarre al notar lo aturdido que estaba el otro, solo le miró acercarse a la orilla de la terraza, recargando ambos brazos y agachando la cabeza.

Continúa…

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…__La única diferencia que existe entre un capricho y una pasión eterna es que el capricho es más duradero…"  
__**.O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e.

†††††††††††††††††††††††

Bien, al fin se dieron un beso esos dos, díganme que les pareció, je! en lo particular siento que me quedó algo cursi, pero así será toda la historia, así que de que me quejo xD. En fin, ya por último, no me queda más que dar un GRACIAS enorme a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, y más aún de dejar un comentario. En verdad que me hacen feliz.

**GabZ  
Sumi-chan,  
Kea Langrey  
phoenix  
.-Sweet Ichigo-.  
Hiby chan  
Aya de Sakuma  
Alyssa Black  
Hitomi miri  
Saku-ann  
sayukira  
Rossette91  
Sofy cuneo  
Danny  
Akane Miyano  
Dra-chan :3**

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todas por dejar comentario. E igualmente es bienvenido en este capítulo. Saludos y el siguiente capítulo prometo que será más largo. Besos


	4. Confesión

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo hay una parte que quizá podríamos calificar como lime ligero, nada exagerado, y además como ya venimos viendo pues es shota, porque me refiero a ItaxSai. Ya que Naruto aún no ha caído. Jejeje, espero sus comentarios y disfruten el penúltimo capítulo de la historia.

**¤†¤ Pεcαмîиöŝα Tзитαcïóи ¤†¤**

—— ◊ ——

— Esto no debió pasar… - murmuró Naruto empujando a Sasuke, este no puso fuerza en su agarre al notar lo aturdido que estaba el otro, solo le miró acercarse a la orilla de la terraza, recargando ambos brazos y agachando la cabeza.

Un fuerte suspiro se escapó por entre los labios de Naruto. Sasuke le miraba desde el mismo lugar.

— Sabes que tanto tú como yo lo deseábamos. – inició. – Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

— Dime algo Sasuke. – pidió Naruto aún en la misma posición, dándole la espalda al moreno, quien no se movió esperando lo que el otro fuese a decir. - ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti, no es así? – el Uchiha pareció dudar un momento no comprendiendo de que hablaba. – Un deseo… - acabó la frase mientras le daba la cara, recargando el cuerpo completamente sobre la orilla de la terraza.

— Sabes que no es así.

— No, te equivocas, no lo sé. – corrigió.

— Naru…

— Y creo que tampoco deseo saberlo. Olvida mi pregunta. – el ojinegro apretó los labios ante las palabras del rubio, quien pasó a su lado como si nada. – Debo irme ya. – uno de sus brazos fue apresado con fuerza, deteniendo así su andar, pero negándose a voltear.

— Te veré mañana. – dijo Sasuke no dando opción, ni siquiera estaba preguntando, le estaba avisando. Ambos mirando al frente, ninguno se dignó a girar el rostro para ver el contrario, parecían molestos, decepcionados quizá, ¿Confundidos?, talvez.

— No te molestes en acompañarme, conozco la salida. – dijo soltándose del agarre, por primera vez, de forma grosera.

— Tu casa está lejos, te voy a llevar. –

Y ahí estaban una vez más, ambos de camino a la casa del rubio. Sasuke no le había dejado mucha opción a pesar de la fuerte discusión que por primera vez, habían tenido sobre el tema de llevarle a su casa.

Naruto terminó subiéndose con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando por la ventana, en ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaron, aún ahora que estaban frente a la casa del rubio, ya que en la calle tras la iglesia, había una puerta más cercana que daba directo a la casa, justo para no cruzar todo el terreno.

El auto estaba estacionado, Sasuke lo apagó en cuanto llegaron, no hizo ademán de moverse, ni siquiera de querer hablar, solo recargó su brazo sobre la puerta y miró hacia fuera, un par de personas caminando por la acera, pero ya era tarde y no había mas gente, ni movimiento.

— Gracias. – estaba por bajar luego del largo rato en silencio, cuando la mano del Uchiha le tomó su mano, apretando con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarle.

Cerró sus ojos, Sasuke no le miraba, tan solo le retenía por la mano.

— Lo siento. – fue lo único que de aquellos rojos labios salió.

Naruto suspiró ruidosamente y asintió, cosa que el otro no vio.

— Temprano. – dijo ante lo último que quedó al aire en su extraña pero muy _particular _discusión.

Sasuke asintió sin voltear a verle.

— Haces bien en no verme, deberías tratar de aplicarlo lo que te resta de vida… - puntualizó bajando del carro, soltándose del agarre en el proceso.

El escuchar esas palabras hizo a Sasuke girar su vista con sorpresa hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien sin mirar atrás, ingresó a su casa, dejando a un perturbado Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki, el sacerdote al que la mayoría, por no decir todos, los habitantes de esa colonia y puntos circunvecinos le adoraban, para todos era la mejor persona para ocupar el puesto que dejó vacío el padre Joseph con su fallecimiento, el cual les trajo tristeza pero sabían que iría a un mejor lugar.

El rubio era conocido por personas de edad avanzada desde que era un niño revoltoso y alegre, tal y como lo describen quienes le conocieron en aquel tiempo. Todos creían que su destino era ser el sucesor del padre Joseph, y no se equivocaron, pero nadie pensaba en él y lo que en realidad quería.

¿En realidad había querido eso siempre?. O solo fue verse reflejado queriendo ser tan bueno y querido por la gente como lo era su padre, manera en la que de cariño le decía al hombre que le crió.

Naruto reflexionaba estando recostado en su cama, solo se había quitado los zapatos y buscó a Sai, quien parecía ya dormir en su habitación, por lo que evitó molestarle y se adentró en las turbias aguas que representaban ahora sus pensamientos. Uno de sus brazos estaba bajo su cabeza siendo utilizado como almohada, mientras su otra mano permanecía descansando sobre su estomago. Ésta última subió hasta sus labios, los cuales tocó trayendo a su mente la imagen del moreno, cerró sus ojos reviviendo la sensación que aquel nexo con Sasuke le había provocado.

— Como si no fuera suficiente lo que hiciste, ahora hasta te pones a revivirlo. – se regaño retirando rápido la mano de su boca.

Pero sin duda era inevitable, seguro no podría olvidar esa calidez, esa dulzura y esa deliciosa sensación que el beso le provocó. Su primer beso, casi increíble a su edad, pero realista ante su profesión.

Naruto pasó una difícil noche, ahora no era un sueño el que le impidió dormir, esta vez era una realidad la causa de su insomnio, y eso, era peor. Por otro lado, Sasuke no pasó la mejor de las noches, tenía miles de rebuscadas ideas en su cabeza, todas le llevaban a lo mismo y no sabía si eran correctas. Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer en realidad?, ¿Seguir sus instintos y decir la verdad, o callar lo ya obvio y hundirse en su miseria?

—— ◊ ——

La siguiente mañana Sasuke estaba en su oficina, en realidad, bastante ocupado si era honesto, tenía mucho trabajo que había estado dejando para después, cosa extraña para quienes le conocían y la razón por la cual Itachi se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría, comenzando a seguir a su hermano menor, encontrando con singular rapidez la causa del problema.

En sus primeros pensamientos estuvo el alejar de inmediato a Sasuke de quien fuera que se estaba entrometiendo entre su hermano y él, ya que no le veía tan seguido en el trabajo, sus ratos libres los dedicaba en quien sabe que, o _quien,_ saliendo como rayo en su tiempo para comer, evitándole así el gusto de molestarlo y hacerlo perder los estribos.

Pero su idea la detuvo la sola imagen de su hermano sonriendo con aquel rubio, que había que admitir que su pequeño hermano tonto no tenía mal gusto. En cierto modo, el verlo y notar como cambió su actitud personal, hizo detener cualquier idea, podrían creer todos, incluso él mismo, llegarse a creer la tontería de que no quería a su hermano menor y que solo le gustaba molestarlo y verle enojado, pero, también disfrutaba verlo feliz.

A su muy rara y _curiosa _manera, pero le quería. Cosa que jamás, jamás, escucharía alguien, además claro, de su ya retorcida mente.

El teléfono de la oficina de Itachi sonó un par de ocasiones.

— ¿Quién es? – cuestionó a su secretaria. La que a través de la línea le dijo que alguien le buscaba.

— Es un niño –_no soy un niño- _— se escucharon dos voces, la de la mujer y la del visitante.

Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza, escondiendo su cara tras la palma de su mano.

— Déjalo pasar. – ordenó con su característica forma _humilde_ de pedir las cosas. —¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó recargando su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la enorme silla tras el escritorio. – Sabes que Sasuke te puede ver… - puntualizó.

— Lo sé, pero supongo va a ir a la misa.

— ¿No se supone que estés en la escuela a estas horas? –

— Estoy aquí. – fue su breve respuesta, permaneciendo recargado sobre la puerta, en ningún momento se acercó al mayor, solo le miraba con detenimiento desde su lugar, la mitad de su espalda recargada y sus manos tras su espalda.

— Y eso es bueno… aunque, no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos. – afirmó.

Itachi miró entonces como el menor se acercaba con paso lento, quedando frente al escritorio, el chico subió una rodilla ayudándose para subir por completo al grande objeto de madera que le separaba de su objetivo, quedando a gatas una vez arriba. El mayor de los morenos sonrió de lado.

— Puede entrar alguien y sabes que es cárcel segura por ser menor. – dijo tranquilo sin inmutarse al ver como Sai gateaba hasta acercarse y recargar ambas manos en los brazos de su silla, utilizándolos como apoyo, quedando las rodillas sobre el escritorio y sus rostros muy cerca.

— Cerré con seguro. – sonrió cerrando sus ojos ante lo dicho.

— ¿Seguro que tienes trece años? – preguntó riendo el Uchiha, mientras tomaba con su mano el rostro contrario y le besaba, imponiendo su ritmo y llevando la batuta. – Siéntate aquí. – ordenó abriendo ambos brazos para dejarle el espacio al chico de sentarse en sus piernas.

— La silla me estorba, vamos al sillón de la esquina. – susurró sobre los labios de Itachi.

— Eres muy ruidoso para hacerlo aquí. – se burló. Ganando una mirada severa por parte de Sai, cosa que poco o nada le importó.

— Fuiste brusco, y esta vez no lo serás. – ordenó más que pedir.

— Haré lo que yo quiera. – corrigió. Se puso de pie y el otro hizo lo mismo, aun sobre la fina madera del escritorio. Sai sintió un poderoso brazo rodearle la cintura y se dejó mover, siendo cargado hasta el sillón de dos piezas.

Itachi se sentó, sentando al menor sobre su regazo, quedando frente a frente mientras le besaba, irrumpiendo en aquella boca pequeña que ya había sido suya toda la tarde anterior, aquellos labios que se curvaron en una mueca dolorosa al sentirle entrar en el pequeño cuerpo, los mismos labios que dejaron salir su nombre incontables ocasiones.

Sai el día anterior había estado hasta cierto punto quieto, sin saber en realidad que hacer, fue lentamente despojado de su ropa mientras el otro le distraía con besos y caricias, pero esta ocasión era diferente, la noche anterior, encontró en la televisión una película que llamó su atención, quería aprender nuevas cosas que pudiera ofrecerle al experto cuerpo de Itachi, aprenderlas y mejorarlas en él.

Y hoy era ese día.

Sai bajó por el cuello de Itachi en cortos besos, éste se sorprendió pero ladeo la cabeza para ofrecer mayor espacio, sus manos no perdían oportunidad para acariciar y vagar por toda la espalda del menor, sintiendo como este se movía un poco sobre su regazo, estimulando su creciente erección, apretó los ojos cuando Sai se removió circularmente manteniendo el mismo ritmo, cosa que le obligó a llevar ambas manos a las caderas del chico, ayudándole con el movimiento, llevando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna que también pedía atención.

El solo pensar en la falta de experiencia del chico, y la forma en que aprendería todo ese tipo de cosas con él, le excitaban, sus pensamientos más perversos y pecaminosos fluían solo de tener ese cuerpo entre sus manos.

— ¿Dónde viste esto? – cuestionó aún con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo, permitiendo el acceso a su cuello.

Sai había desabotonado la camisa, retirando previamente la corbata que le estorbaba en su recorrido. Itachi tomó la cintura del chico y subió por los costados, llevándose con esto la playera escolar que tenía puesta, dejándole desnudo del pecho.

— Una película. – afirmó sin detenerse, ya no le besaba, pero mantenía su completa atención a los botones que desabrochaba, desesperando un poco a Itachi.

Tras abrir completamente la camisa, Sai se quedó atento a lo que veía, paseando sus manos extendidas por todo el pecho bien marcado del otro.

— Sabes que no eres un chico normal. – determinó Itachi como si diera una noticia nueva al menor.

— Lo sé, tengo la fortuna de estar contigo. – respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los labios del otro.

— Pero veo que si eres inteligente. – puntualizó tomando ahora el control de las cosas.

Tumbó al menor sobre el sillón, le sacó los zapatos y el pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior, mientras él solo tenía la camisa abierta. Recargó una rodilla entre las piernas del chico, moviéndola para estimular los testículos de este, mientras sus manos le detenían para no caer sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Itachi le besaba con ímpetu, con fuerza, con demanda, dejando claro quien tenía el poder, quien era el experto ahí. Sai le envolvía con sus brazos por sobre el cuello atrayéndolo para sentirle mas cerca.

— Hagamos algo distinto. – dijo Itachi besando la barbilla del otro, bajando en un recorrido recto de besos, Sai se recargó en sus codos para ver las acciones de Itachi. Quien retiró el calzoncillo para besar el ya erecto miembro del menor. Lamió a lo largo de este, Sai gimió e Itachi le tapó la boca con su mano.

— No hagas ruido o me detendré. – amenazó, Sai cabeceó en acuerdo y el otro prosiguió. Los gemidos ahogados le hacían a Itachi excitarse demasiado, tomaba entre sus labios la punta y deslizaba su lengua como si aquello fuera una paleta la cual saboreaba.

El Uchiha subió dos de sus dedos y le ordeno a Sai que imitara sus acciones, este gustoso chupaba aquellos dedos como si fueran el miembro de Itachi, metiéndolos en su boca y saboreándolos justo como lo hacía el mayor sobre su propio cuerpo. Minutos de intenso placer dado por la experta boca de Itachi hicieron al menor terminar en la boca del otro, quien tragó todo aquello.

— Lo siento. – se disculpó, Itachi le besó en los labios y negó, dando a conocer que no había problema alguno.

— Vístete. – dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie. Su ropa desaliñada, su cabello revuelto por las caricias del menor sobre su cabeza, le daban el claro aspecto de no haber estado haciendo cosas sanas con ese niño.

— Pero… Itachi-san. – dijo volviendo a las anteriormente omitidas formalidades.

— Debes irte a la escuela. – respondió. – además no creas que esto se queda así, luego tú serás quien me pague y doble. – determinó sonriendo.

Sai se vistió y se quedó algo desconcertado por la actitud del mayor. El chico se arregló y salió rato después como si nada de la oficina del otro, Itachi también se arregló la ropa, justo estaba sentado sobre el sillón mirando a la nada, el chico recién se había ido y él acomodaba la corbata en su lugar, realizando los respectivos dobleces.

— Deberían canonizarte como un nuevo santo por ser tan bueno Itachi. – se dijo a sí mismo, sabiendo de memoria los dobleces que tenía que realizar, no ocupaba de espejos para ello. – Sin duda los años te ablandan el corazón. – dijo al aire, sonriendo de lado para sí mismo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con Sai, maldito pervertido?! – Sasuke entró arrojando la puerta, la cual se cerró con un fuerte escándalo. – Te advertí que te alejaras de él.

— No le hice nada que él no viniera a buscar. – aseguró, y no mentía.

— Seguro tú le presionaste para que hiciera algo así. — Sasuke se acercó hasta llegar frente a su hermano, mirándole con frialdad.

— Sabes perfectamente que no tengo la necesidad de presionar a alguien para que este conmigo. – elevó ambos hombros restando importancia al asunto.

Itachi tomó una mano de Sasuke cuando le vio cerca, jalándolo hasta dejarlo sentado en el sillón, invirtiendo así sus posiciones, momento en que aprovechó y le aprisionó colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del otro.

— Imbécil, que intentas…

— ¿Estuviste ya con tu sacerdote? – preguntó inclinando su cuerpo al frente, viendo de cerca el rostro que era tan malditamente parecido al suyo. – O tienes celos de mí porque él no se ha dejado.

— Vete al diablo. – contestó golpeando con el puño el estómago de quien estaba tan cerca, recibiendo como respuesta la rodilla de Itachi en su entrepierna, causándole incluso más dolor.

— No blasfemes, ¿Naruto no te ha enseñado eso? – su pregunta llevaba burla de por medio, cosa que a Sasuke le retorcía las entrañas. – No sabes cuan ansioso estoy por saber de que modo pretendes reprenderme por seguir con Sai. – murmuró sobre el oído del otro, recuperando su habitual seriedad.

El sonido del conmutador le avisó a Itachi que su secretaria le llamaba. Irguió su cuerpo y se acomodó la cortaba, tan quitado de pena que enfureció más a Sasuke, quien le soltó un golpe certero en el estómago, lugar que ya le había golpeado, sacándole por completo el aire.

Itachi por reacción se llevó una mano al lugar afectado, momento en que sintió otro golpe en su mandíbula, llevándole esta vez, al suelo.

Sasuke no pensaba detenerse, estaba tan enojado, por todo, por su estupidez con Naruto, por la forma prepotente en que siempre le trataba su hermano, por estar con el menor, por todo, estaba estresado, frustrado, pero sobre todo, furioso. Ya en muchas ocasiones se habían peleado a golpes, dejándose uno que otro moretón en el cuerpo, liberando de esa peculiar manera, rencores atrasados.

El menor de los Uchiha se sentó en las caderas del otro, regalándole un nuevo golpe en el otro lado de la mandíbula. Pero equivocado estaba si pensaba que Itachi se dejaría hacer tan fácilmente.

Itachi tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Sasuke, golpeándole con la frente, logrando hacer sangrar la nariz del menor, cosa que le hizo caer de lleno al suelo, sintiendo en su pómulo, un certero y duro golpe que le hizo girar el rostro en un acto reflejo.

Varios golpes más se repartieron en el cuerpo, uno tras otro, estaban prácticamente a la par, no se trataba de una pelea por quien era mas fuerte, en este pleito no habría ganador, ni vencido, tan solo un par de hombres liberando su ira contenida. Que aunque no pareciera así, se estaban ayudando.

_Muy a su modo. _

La chica que ayudaba a Itachi tocó al escuchar sonidos dentro de la oficina, algunas cosas se habían caído, alguien parecía haber chocado contra la pared, el escritorio se recorrió un poco, rechinando las patas al arrastrarse. Sin temor a equivocarse, la mujer abrió la puerta mirando la escena.

Sasuke estaba contra la pared, sus labios llenos de sangre al parecer, esta venía de su nariz, su pómulo bajo el ojo izquierdo estaba rojo, su pecho agitado al respirar y su ropa y cabello desaliñado. Mientras Itachi le mantenía sujeto por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos, mirando con furia al menor, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado debido a la sangre que corría, aparentemente desde su ceja, la comisura de sus labios algo hinchada y apunto de amoratarse, la ropa y el cabello, igual que su hermano, se notaba que llevaban rato peleando.

— Señor Itachi, señor Sasuke. – miró alternadamente, ninguno había prestado atención al llamado de la joven, que consternada les observaba, no sabiendo en realidad que hacer. Devolvió sus pasos hasta su escritorio y llamó por teléfono a los hombres que se mantenían vigilando la puerta en el horario matutino.

Los guardias llegaron y tomaron a ambos de los brazos, Itachi se soltó y caminó hasta su escritorio, sin dejar de ver a Sasuke con el único ojo que tenía abierto en esos momentos. Sasuke por su lado se soltó de igual manera con coraje, mandando al diablo al par de guardias que le detuvieron, de la misma forma y con el mismo tono molesto mandó a su hermano al infierno, murmurando miles de maldiciones se retiró, aún con su mano tapando la hemorragia nasal.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre un sillón que igual que en la oficina de su hermano se hallaba en una esquina. Ino enseguida entró con una caja de pañuelos para limpiarle mientras había pedido un paramédico de la misma empresa, el cual estaba calificado para casos de emergencia menores.

El menor de los Uchiha estuvo en todo momento renuente a que le curaran pero terminó accediendo ante la insistencia de su secretaria Ino, quien se mostraba preocupada, pero sobre todo, más terca que él mismo.

Rato después de que le hubiesen puesto una pequeña banda sobre la nariz, que cruzaba horizontalmente por el tabique, cosa que para su gusto, le hacía ver estúpido, se hallaba tirado a lo largo del sillón de dos piezas con cubierta de piel negra. Su antebrazo sobre su frente y sus ojos cerrados, su pómulo maltratado y amoratado, apenas y le habían puesto algún ungüento que olía a una hierba combinada con algo de menta o algo así, haciéndole sentir frescura en la parte afectada.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escucho como entraban abruptamente en su oficina.

— Sasuke. – la voz conocida le trajo a la realidad completamente, sus instintos asesinos que despertaron junto con él ante la grosera interrupción, cayeron dormidos una vez más en cuanto los ojos azules del rubio chocaron con los suyos. Trató de incorporarse a prisa pero un ligero mareo le hizo una mala jugada regresándole al sillón, con un sentón innecesario. - ¿Sasuke, que te pasó? – la voz primero demandaba, pero pronto al verle en aquel estado cambio por una creciente y notoria preocupación.

Que estaba lejos de molestarle al chico de oscuro cabello.

— No es nada. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – soltó, notando como la cuestión sonaba mas agresiva de lo que en realidad pensó que sonaría.

— No quise molestar… - dijo apartándose un poco, ya que había caminado hasta quedar frente al sillón.

Sasuke tomó con una mano su cabeza y estiró la otra para tomar la muñeca de Naruto, sentándole de un jalón a su lado.

— Sonó más agresivo de lo que pensé. – expresó lo que pensaba. - ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestionó cuando la mirada azulina choco una vez mas con la suya.

— Es sobre Sai. – declaro.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Se ha estado viendo con alguien mayor, y estoy casi seguro de saber quien es. – sus palabras vacilaban, su mirada vagaba sin interés alguno por el resto de la habitación donde estaban.

Sasuke se tensó inevitablemente ante aquello, se puso de pie y caminó como era su costumbre, firme y dejando entrever su elegante porte ante cada paso que daba, más fue fácil para Naruto darse cuenta que en un simple movimiento se tocó las costillas y volvió a caminar como si nada. Pero una notable muestra de dolor se escapó entre sus facciones.

— ¿Quién crees que sea? – indagó curioso para no hablar de más.

— Estoy casi seguro que es tú hermano, no puedo juzgar, ni asegurar lo que no he visto con certeza pero… - hizo una pausa en la que se puso de pie y siguió al otro, quien estaba sentado en la orilla del escritorio. – Sé que tú puedes hacerle ver que eso está mal, seguro si pudieras pedírselo, no se. Quisiera que me ayudaras de algún modo, aunque, talvez sea mucho pedir de mi parte. – admitió, aun parado frente al otro.

— No conozco tus razones para culparle, pero… -hizo una diminuta pausa meditando sus palabras. - Mi hermano y yo no podemos estar en una misma habitación, mucho menos podemos hablar, y peor aún sería tratar de hacerle entender algo así. – dio por terminado aquello.

— ¿Él fue quien te hizo esto? – cuestionó subiendo su mano en un acto reflejo, sin premeditarlo, ni siquiera pensarlo por un segundo, pasó su mano con delicadeza sobre la mejilla afectada del Uchiha, quien cerró un ojo con clara molestia causa del dolor de tal acción. – Lo… lo siento- dijo vacilante retirando la mano, la cual fue interceptada por Sasuke antes de que se alejara.

— ¿Qué pretendes? – indagó. - ¿Acaso me estas jugando una maldita broma? – soltó con algo de molestia y agresividad, su mano jaló el cuerpo de Naruto y lo tomó en un asfixiante abrazo, recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro del rubio. – Me estas poniendo a prueba… es que tú deseas verme loco. – aseguró bajando el tono de su voz.

— No entiendo… - dijo subiendo sus manos a los costados de Sasuke para alejarlo, pero los fuertes brazos del moreno no parecían querer ceder. –Suéltame por favor. – pidió con seriedad.

Los nervios le estaban matando y no comprendía que estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Era en realidad el problema con Sai su único motivo?. Naruto mantuvo sus manos a cada costado del Uchiha, su fuerza se acabo y no hizo intento alguno por alejarse, pero tampoco correspondió.

— Sasuke yo…

— Ayer… – habló interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que fuese a espetar el rubio. – Me pediste que no volviera a buscarte, y hoy… Eres tú quien acude hasta mí. – Los brazos de Sasuke se deslizaron por la espalda de Naruto, separándole un poco para mirarle el rostro. – No estés jugando conmigo. – pidió en lo que parecía casi una orden.

— Lo siento, fue un error venir a buscarte. – la azulina mirada bajó, sus parpados se cerraron con pesar, separó el cuerpo que le mantenía preso y se alejó. – En verdad no quise… espero que te recuperes pronto, adiós Sasuke. – sonrió melancólico y salió.

La mirada de Sasuke permanecía sobre el piso, apenas giró su cuerpo y tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio con coraje, y más que nada, frustración. Naruto logró escuchar el estruendo pero no hizo intento por regresar. Quizá en verdad eso era mejor así.

—— ◊ ——

Unos días más fueron los que sucedieron a ese, Sasuke e Itachi apenas y se limitaban a compartir el mismo techo _únicamente _en la empresa, ya que saliendo de ella, cada quien tomaba su automóvil partiendo a rumbos completamente contrarios. Las secretarias de cada uno eran quienes tenían contacto, y las únicas que hablaban en las oficinas de los jefes, ya que los otros ni siquiera eso hacían.

Sasuke se la pasaba serio, mucho más de lo normal, apenas y recibía los informes de los pendientes y demás asuntos que debía atender y se limitaba a cumplir. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor, Itachi, parecía serio, enojado y talvez hasta ermitaño, pero ciertamente nada de eso era en realidad lo que pasaba, al contrario, sus salidas con el menor eran mas frecuentes a pesar de haberle explicado a Sai que terminarían por descubrirlos, el chico se negaba a dejar de verle un día, así que implementaron su manera de verse sin ser tan obvios. Claro, siempre y cuando Itachi estuviera de humor y quisiera buscarle.

Mientras Naruto se hallaba consternado.

Los últimos días luego de hablar con Sasuke, y apartarse decidiendo que ya no le vería, pasaron en relativa calma, el cuidado de la iglesia, las misas, confesiones y de más asuntos, así como la administración de todo, le mantuvo ocupado lo suficiente como para no pensar en el moreno.

Claro… Al menos en el día. Porque cuando la noche caía, sus deberes se acababan, le tocaba dedicarse a descansar, y vaya que lo ocupaba, más no era su deseo hacerlo, prefería tener la mente llena y no pensar en el Uchiha. El problema con Sai parecía haber parado, incluso hasta se sintió mal cuando el pequeño le presentó a un chiquillo de su salón de clase, con el cual había estado saliendo, ambos eran amigos y no le vio inconveniente a ello.

— Tal parece que malinterpreté todo. – suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba a medio vestir recostado sobre la cama, y sus brazos le daban el apoyo de una almohada.

La vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, la cual venía escuchando con mayor continuidad en estos días, le hizo traer a la mente el recuerdo del beso, la culpabilidad se hizo presente.

— No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho… - se dijo a sí mismo. – Y peor aún, lo disfrutaste. – manifestó cerrando con fuerza los ojos. – Olvídalo de una vez, ya has orado por tu falta. – se dijo cambiando de posición, colocando su cuerpo sobre un costado y su mirada fija en la ventana de su habitación. – ¿Pero en verdad crees ser perdonado cuando no te arrepientes del todo?

La cuestión quedó en el aire, era obvio que no sería contestada en su solitaria habitación, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, era algo que nunca le había pasado, y eran muchas ya las personas que habían intentado algo con él de forma romántica pero todas aquellas fueron rechazadas con la carismática forma que solo a él le caracterizaba.

Claro, ahora no podía decir que fueran _todos, _uno había logrado llegar más allá de lo imaginado, incluso por él mismo, se atravesó en su vista, se metió en su vida y terminó por infiltrarse en su corazón. Esa era la dura y cruel realidad que había evitado, ni siquiera en su pensamiento había admitido tal cosa, pero para que negar lo que era tan real, él no podía mentir, no debía hacerlo.

Los días que sin él había pasado, eran pocos, si, pero largos en exceso. Muy dentro de su corazón algo le hacía creer que cada mañana aparecería junto a la puerta como en cada misa que estuvo dando en los últimos seis meses, pero no era así, le esperó por toda la semana y jamás le vio aparecer.

Eso significaba que solo había sido un capricho, o talvez un simple gusto, quizá Sasuke tenía muchas personas a su disposición como para limitarse a rogarle a una de tantas, aunque eso era mejor para él. ¿Cierto?

Tonterías, absurdas mentiras que ni siquiera él podría creer.

Apartó sus pensamientos de tajo y se dedicó a dormir. Seguro la lejanía les haría bien, aunque ya no sabía de qué modo podría seguir mirando a la gente a los ojos, se sentía hipócrita al saber, que su promesa tambaleaba, que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba y su debilidad era cada vez mayor.

—— ◊ ——

—…y también tiene una junta con los demás ejecutivos señor…- hablaba la rubia oji azul que iba caminando tras el que era su jefe. Llevaba rato hablando sobre los deberes que tenía Sasuke Uchiha para ese día, pero éste parecía no escucharle en lo absoluto, ya que caminaba dirigiéndose a su oficina en un silencio abrumador. — ¿Señor? – indagó.

— Cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer hoy… - ordenó acelerando el paso. Ino vio como el otro se alejaba y se limito a hacer lo que se le pidió, llegando con rapidez a su escritorio.

Sasuke entró a su oficina a prisa, saliendo segundos después con la misma rapidez. Se dirigió al estacionamiento privado de la empresa y ahí abordó su auto a una dirección por demás conocida.

Era la hora en que ya sabía que el rubio estaría dando su misa diaria. Dejó estacionado su carro a un par de casas de la iglesia y caminó en dirección al lugar. La gente estaba ya reunida, apenas estaban llegando, Naruto parecía ocupado con una chica, la cual hablaba amistosamente con el rubio, cosa que para nada le gustó, pero sin hacer notar su presencia en el lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas, y la gente se comenzó a acomodar en los asientos desocupados, dando minutos después, inicio al sermón.

Como cada día, Naruto miraba al frente, buscando con discreción el rostro impasible de quien siempre estaba parado junto a la puerta observándole, pero tal como venía pasando en las últimas semanas, ahí no había nadie.

Era tanta la costumbre que habían desarrollado ambos, que Naruto no se percató en toda la hora que duró aquel sermón, de que entre la gente estaba sentada aquella persona a la cual buscaba con frecuencia mirando hacia la puerta.

— Ave María purísima…

—…Sin pecado concebido. – mencionó la persona que del otro lado de la ventanilla aguardaba por que el padre le absolviera de sus pecados. Comenzando a confesarse.

— Solo rece dos rosarios y un padre nuestro. – impuso como penitencia ante los pecados mínimos que fueron confesados por aquella persona.

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando escuchó que la otra persona salía de aquel estrecho lugar para confesarse. Tan solo una ventanilla con unos diminutos orificios eran los que conectaban al padre con las personas que entraban al confesionario. La puerta del otro lado sonó, alertando a Naruto que alguien más había entrado.

— Ave María purísima… - Naruto esperó impaciente por una contestación que no llegó. – Debe contestarme con un "Sin pecado concebido"… -

— Lo siento, no soy alguien creyente en realidad. – la tranquila voz le heló la sangre por un momento, Naruto quien siempre mantenía la mirada fija al frente mientras los demás se confesaban, evitando verles el rostro a través de la ventana, giró su rostro para visualizar entre los numerosos orificios aquel rostro pálido que se había grabado en su memoria.

— Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó olvidando los formalismos, que hacía tiempo había dejado atrás con él.

— Estoy aquí para confesarme padre. – habló de lo más formal, como si fuera cualquier persona con la que estuviese hablando, y no precisamente con Naruto.

El rubio sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire. Bajó el rostro como siempre y miró al frente.

— Ave María purísima… - inició una vez más, recibiendo por parte de Sasuke, la respuesta que se esperaba de cualquier persona que entrase ahí.

— Sin pecado concebido. – contestó como lo indicó antes el rubio.

— ¿Qué te trae a la casa de dios a confesarte…? – indagó Naruto, mordiendo su labio inferior por no terminar la frase con la palabra _"Hijo" _como a todos los demás, a quienes les agregaba ese adjetivo.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que ambos estuvieron en silencio. Naruto imaginó que talvez a Sasuke le costaba trabajo confesar lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, pero… ¿Qué podría ser?

— No puedo evitar… - inició, Naruto solo pudo escuchar como el otro suspiraba para continuar. - pensar en usted como objeto de mis más bajos instintos… - los azules ojos del padre se abrieron demasiado. Tragó saliva casi como si se estuviera ahogando con ella y siguió escuchando sin saber en realidad que decir. - …como la persona que quiero a mi lado, como mi compañero para lo que resta de vida.

— ¡Sasuke! – exclamó lo más bajo que pudo para no alterarse, pero asegurándose que el moreno le escuchaba.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a la interrupción y prosiguió.

— Soy pecador y no me arrepiento de serlo porque entre mis sueños le he llamado, porque aún estando despierto, a su lado me siento soñando. Quiero que me crea, no es esto un capricho, porque en verdad es cierto, todo lo que ya le he dicho. – Naruto apretó los ojos por un momento, no pudiendo evitar, segundos después fijarse en el rostro de Sasuke, el cual a través de la malla se notaba afligido, permanecía sentado, su cabeza recargada en la pared trasera y sus ojos cerrados, una expresión intranquila que el tono de su voz reflejaba notoriamente.

— Sasuke, sabes que yo no puedo… yo, yo no… está mal. – mencionaba balbuceando más para sí mismo que para el moreno.

— Le amo. – afirmó dejando paralizado a Naruto. - Le amo, y no se en que momento cambió todo, porque en un inicio solo era una sencilla atracción, que con el paso de los días, se ha convertido en mi perdición. – Sasuke abrió sus ojos y por primera vez se acercó a la ventanilla, aquellos negros orbes reflejaban esa opaca luz que los primeros días en que le conoció el rubio, eran parte de su vacía mirada. Aquella que en el fondo pedía a gritos compañía, dicha petición que su dueño no podía pronunciar. - Perdóneme padre si estoy cometiendo un pecado, pero olvidarle, no es algo que esté en mis manos.

Naruto no tuvo la menor idea de que decir, por primera vez estaba tan callado como una tumba ante una confesión de ese grado, quizá era algo que intuía ya de tiempo atrás, porque sabía que Sasuke venía coqueteándole y que había sentido una conexión especial con él cuando estaban juntos, pero una cosa era una atracción carnal, y algo muy distinto era involucrar un sentimiento tan grande como el amor en ello.

El par de ojos azules se acercó a la ventana, recargó su frente sobre aquella red, sintiendo en su rostro la cálida respiración que de entre los labios del moreno escapaba, sintiendo esa calidez en su interior, que le envolvía el corazón. Ambas miradas se conectaron por un par de segundos. Sasuke observó fijamente los ojos de Naruto, recordándolos, justo como los había grabado en su mente.

— Lo siento. –

Duras palabras que no parecían en realidad decir nada, pero que dada la circunstancia significaban mucho. Naruto después de decir esas dos simples palabras se levantó y salió del confesionario, dejando a un solitario Sasuke del otro lado. Por fortuna para el rubio, la iglesia ahora estaba sola, Sai estaba en la escuela por lo que no habría problema en que le viera en ese estado de abatimiento.

Se encaminó hasta adentrarse en aquella pequeña habitación donde se encontraba un escritorio, recargándose en la puerta.

— Naruto. – se escuchó la voz al otro lado de aquella gruesa madera.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Naruto giró el cuerpo acariciando un poco aquella parte lisa y brillante por el barniz, palpando como si deseara que fuese la persona que estaba justo al otro lado de aquel pedazo firme que se imponía entre ambos.

— Solo quería que lo supieras… no podía seguir tragándome esas palabras. – mencionó. Naruto siguió en un mutismo que dañaba a los dos.

El Uchiha decidió alejarse en ese momento, cualquier cosa que quisiera decir no parecía cambiar el hecho de que Naruto fuese un sacerdote y que por más amor que pudiera profesarle, la condición del rubio no cambiaría y no le permitiría responderle a ese sentimiento.

_¿O la lejanía que imponía Naruto era precisamente por lo contrario?_

Se dio la vuelta decidido, solo estaba torturándose y hasta donde recordaba, no era masoquista, y no pretendía comenzar ahora. Tan solo un par de pasos alcanzó a dar, cuando el ruido de aquella puerta abriéndose le hizo detenerse.

— Eres un egoísta. – la suave voz de Naruto le detuvo, Sasuke no volteó por completo, tan solo agachó y ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándole así de reojo. – Ni siquiera estoy seguro que sepas lo que es amar, si en verdad tuvieras un sentimiento tan grande hacia mi, como lo es el amor… no me harías sufrir de este modo. – los negros ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

— ¿Sufrir dices? – repitió analizando el porqué de aquel reclamo. Cayendo rápidamente en cuenta, obteniendo de su propia conciencia la respuesta que segundos más tarde, el rubio expresó en voz alta.

— Sabes que soy un sacerdote. – afirmó, Sasuke giró para encararle, solo un par de pasos les separaban, pero la mirada de ambos les unía. – Mi condición esta obligada al celibato. Solo debo amar a dios. – continuó recargando medio cuerpo en la pared junto a la puerta. – Y tú vienes pretendiendo que deje todo lo que quiero, que rompa una promesa, no te importó en lo más mínimo lo que yo fuese a sentir. ¿O es que en realidad pensaste en algún momento que soy humano ante todo y también podía llegar a caer presa del amor?

Sasuke se acercó hasta él y le tomó de los brazos, apretándole con fuerza, sus labios sellados en una línea que expresaba su amargura.

— Ni siquiera lo habías pensado Sasuke.

— Tú no puedes amarme. Tú lo dijiste. – manifestó moviendo el cuerpo del otro con desesperación. - ¿Es que acaso insinúas que sientes algo por mí? – el raciocinio estaba lejos de ayudarle al Uchiha, su mente era una telaraña y su corazón quería salirse, talvez de desesperación, quizá por la emoción que el solo imaginar tal cosa le provocaba. No sabía en realidad que sucedía pero estaba seguro que ahora no estaba para analizar situaciones y comportamientos.

Solo se dejaba llevar.

— ¡¿Es que no lo notas?! – y la bomba había explotado. Sasuke parecía no creerlo y Naruto estaba en la misma situación, uno pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco y que escuchaba de más, mientras por otro lado, el rubio sentía como si perdiera control de sus acciones y hablara en contra de su voluntad.

¿En realidad había dicho lo que creyó escuchar?. ¿Era él, dueño de esas palabras?

Sasuke atinó a estrechar entre sus brazos el cuerpo del otro, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda y la otra atraía la rubia cabeza contra su pecho. Naruto por su parte tomaba con fuerza la camisa de Sasuke, arrugando la parte que en un puño apretaba.

— Eres un egoísta. – balbuceaba aún escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor. – Vienes como cualquier persona y te metes en mi corazón. – expresó sintiendo la frustración correr a través de sus venas.

— No lo pensé, me has llegado a conocer, soy impulsivo y no imaginé que tú… - hizo una pausa y ambos escucharon los pasos de alguien entrando a la iglesia, Naruto le separó y empujó a Sasuke hasta dentro de la oficina, dejándole ahí para ir con quien había llegado.

Sorprendiéndose de ver a esa persona ahí.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –

— Estuve buscando por toda la empresa a mi tonto hermano menor, y no le encontré. – la imponente presencia del Uchiha mayor se hizo presente, caminando hasta llegar a Naruto. – Y supuse que estaría aquí, su auto está a un par de casas de aquí, supongo que no estoy equivocado.

— Lo siento, pero, hasta donde yo se, ustedes no se llevan muy bien, y aquí no es buen lugar para que se miren y puedan intentar desquitar sus enojos. – Itachi sonrió y asintió.

— Tiene razón, la _casa de dios _no debe ser ofendida de esa manera tan _salvaje. _– admitió con clara burla. – Solo dígale que no olvide lo que hablamos por teléfono. Y espero usted no lo haya olvidado aún. Dígale eso, él entenderá, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que no hablamos en persona, mucho menos por teléfono más de una vez al año.

Y ante aquello se marchó. Naruto arrugó la frente al no comprender, no sintió que pasaron varios minutos hasta que una persona abrazándole con efusividad le trajo a la realidad.

— Llegué – avisó el chico de negros cabellos y ojos del mismo color.

— Pensé que saldrías más tarde. – afirmó un poco confundido.

— Yo también, pero hoy faltó un profesor y nos dejaron ir temprano. Voy a hacer mi tarea y luego vengo a limpiar. – Naruto revolvió el cabello del chico, quien apartó la mano quejándose de que ya no era un chiquillo, cosa que le causó gracia al rubio, pensando que la manera tan efusiva de abrazarle por la cintura, fue propia de cuando aún era más pequeño. ¿Quién le entendía entonces?. Sonrió.

Suspiró viendo como Sai se adentraba para salir por la puerta trasera e ir a casa. Por unos segundos olvidó a quien le esperaba, y tragó saliva solo de recordar. Cerró los ojos y decidido a esclarecer todo, cerró la puerta principal de la iglesia, ya había dado la misa y en la tarde la gente no solía visitar tanto el lugar.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta donde estaba Sasuke, la abrió despacio y le miró ahí, sentado en su silla, recargado completamente, una mano sobre sus labios y su mirada apenas se movió segundos después de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Y ahí estaban una vez más, Naruto recargado sobre la puerta que había cerrado ya tras él, sus manos a su espalda y su mirada perdida, no sabía como retomar la plática, tampoco sabía si en verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero, era un hecho que quisiera o no, tendrían que. Sasuke por su lado no estaba mejor que el rubio, se sentía nervioso y sin saber en realidad que decir o hacer.

Sus instintos tan solo le gritaban que besara al rubio, que las palabras vendrían solas, pero era un sentimiento contrariado, ¿Y si Naruto se volvía a enojar?. Ahora parecía más calmado pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿Quién era? – preguntó sin saber de que forma iniciar la plática.

— Eso ahora no es importante. –

— Tienes razón, no lo es. – y un nuevo e incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Naruto evitaba ver a Sasuke a los ojos y este por el contrario, buscaba hacer contacto visual. Pero viendo sus fallidos intentos, se puso de pie, recorriendo ruidosamente la silla, para luego acercarse lento hasta Naruto, quien subió la mirada al ver tan cerca aquellos lustrados zapatos.

— Sasuke yo… -

Cualquier cosa que estuviera por aclarar el rubio, fue completamente callada por los labios de Sasuke, los cuales se colocaron tan cerca de la boca ajena, que Naruto se paralizó, deteniendo su frase, cerró sus ojos sintiendo a Sasuke besarle la mejilla y recorrerse a través de ella en cortos besos, hasta llegar a su oído.

— Voy a respetarte. – murmuró sobre este, besando el lóbulo y pasando sus manos desde la cintura hasta la espalda del rubio, quien se dejaba mover sin poner resistencia alguna, tan solo elevó sus brazos hasta apoderarse de los hombros del Uchiha.

Inconscientemente su cabeza se ladeó dando espacio al pequeño acto del ojinegro, quien repartía cortos besos en aquella parte que le era ofrecida. Sus manos se aferraron con un poco más de fuerza a la espalda del rubio, logrando con ello que ambos cuerpos chocasen.

— No, no, no. – habló en pausas, alejando tan solo un poco a Sasuke de él. Seguían abrazados pero con una prudente y apropiada distancia de pieles, incluyendo ambos pares de labios. – Dijiste que me respetarías.

— Y lo haré, lo siento, me dejé llevar. – Naruto se sintió un poco culpable porque en verdad sentía la necesidad de seguir, de que las acciones de Sasuke no se detuvieran, esa cercanía le era ligeramente conocida, algunas veces en sus sueños le miró y las cosas iniciaban parecido, por lo que prefirió detener todo antes de cometer una locura, ¡Y en que lugar!.

— ¿A que te referías con respetarme? – preguntó para aclarar el punto. – Sabes que no puedo tener una relación, que no habrá besos, que no tendremos relaciones… que no…

— Shhh… - un dedo índice se posó sobre sus labios. Sasuke movió afirmativamente su cabeza. – Lo sé, pero suena mejor si no lo dices. – bromeó, besando la frente del rubio, quien le abrazó después, hundiendo su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro, inhalando con discreción el perfume que llevaba Sasuke.

— No creo que sea lo correcto para ti. – manifestó Naruto luego de varios minutos en silencio.

— Yo sé lo que es correcto para mí. – determinó con seguridad. Apretando el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos. – y estar contigo lo es…

Era una bonita frase, una buena intención y cualquiera podría haber suspirado de amor, cayendo a los pies del guapo chico que acababa de pronunciarla. Pero…

¿En realidad era posible que Sasuke soportase eso?.

Es decir, cómo un chico de su nivel social, con su físico atractivo para la mayoría, quien puede tener a cualquiera, querría esperarle, estar en algo parecido a una bastante rara relación donde no habrá ningún tipo de contacto. Donde ni siquiera podrían expresar lo que sienten frente a los demás, donde tan solo dios será el testigo que en realidad se quieren.

¿Era posible que Sasuke le tuviera paciencia?

Continúa…

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"…_La experiencia no tiene valor ético alguno, es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores…"  
__**.O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e.

—— ◊ ——

Bueno, sin querer queriendo, salieron diecisiete hojitas exactas, justo como los reviews que recibí, coincidencias nada más. Pero gracias por cada uno. Como ya dije en el inicio de este capítulo, en el siguiente veremos el final. Por cierto, aclaro que no soy religiosa, y dejé de ser católica a los 11 años, así que cualquier error sobre lo que Naruto haga o lo que signifique sobre la iglesia, lo siento, pero no soy nada experta en eso. Pero hago lo mejor!

**MegumiMinami310** -Pues parece que no se te dio lo de los votos, jeje! pero si no era lo tuyo, es mejor así, saludos y gracias por el review-  
**GabZ** -Loquilla... si te entendí, gracias por el rev. Espero te guste este capítulo que no recuerdo si ya leíste.-  
**Sofy cuneo  
Sumi-chian** -No digas eso!! Como crees, hay mucho yaoi aún por disfrutar en la vida, saludos-  
**Isfryd Beloved  
.-Sweet Ichigo.-  
Saku-ann  
May Tsunade8  
Doll-aquamarine  
Aya de Sakuma** -Una de las pags es www. proverbia .net, es que me gustan mucho las frases celebres por eso tengo muchas-  
**Mikoto-sama  
Fati-chan  
Rossette91  
Princess Kushinada** -Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sonrojas, y me halagas u/u gracias.-  
**Hijadelaluna  
Danny  
Hitomi Miri**

!MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Espero sea de su agrado y me digan su opinión, en el siguiente, veremos el tan ansiado lemmon y el final. Espero que no me alargue mucho.


	5. Confusión

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna en particular, fuera de que esta escrito por mi, no hay nada, pero ya vienen leyendo de antes así que esa advertencia queda fuera de foco a estas alturas.

**¤†¤ Pεcαмîиöŝα Tзитαcïóи ¤†¤**

—— ◊ ——

Era casi increíble el simple hecho de pensar en que ya habían pasado un mes, un largo mes desde que habían confesado sentir algo más allá de la atracción por el otro, mucho más que el cariño. Lo que comúnmente llamamos, _amor._

Sasuke y Naruto salían en los días que tuviesen libres, no había beso de despedida cuando el Uchiha dejaba a Naruto en la puerta de su casa, no había beso de llegada, al menos, no en los labios. Tampoco caricias que les llegasen a encender, eran como un par de amigos que sólo salían a comer, o a algún sitio que se les hubiese antojado.

Justo ese día, Naruto no tenía nada que hacer y Sai le pidió permiso para salir con uno de sus amigos que le solía visitar con frecuencia, aunque en ocasiones le visitaban en casa varios chiquillos, eran unos revoltosos, que a pesar de estar a nada de entrar en la adolescencia, no perdían ese toque de niñez, pero no le molestaba, ahora estaba tranquilo y solo en su casa, Sasuke había quedado en ir en cuanto saliera del trabajo para ver un par de películas y comer ahí mismo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y prendió el televisor, llevaba ropa casual, digna para un momento agradable y cómodo. Tomó el mando a distancia del aparato y comenzó a cambiar de canal, en realidad no veía mucho, no estaba prestando atención a nada, sólo esperaba escuchar el auto de Sasuke estacionarse para verle llegar.

Y sus deseos no tardaron en cumplirse. El carro apenas y se escuchó estacionarse. Un par de minutos después, la puerta resonó ante unos cuantos golpes dados. Naruto se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, se dirigió hasta la entrada para recibir a su visita.

— Sasuke, pasa. – mencionó al recién llegado.

El aludido asintió y pasó, dejando en la mesa un par de películas y algunas bolsas de mandado que pasó a comprar, entre ellas iban incluidas varias botanas. Sasuke apenas desocupó sus manos, abrazó a Naruto por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello ajeno, sintiendo ese típico aroma que el rubio solía usar. Besando después la mejilla del chico.

— Te extrañaba. – mencionó besando después la frente.

— Yo también. Vamos a comer, seguro tienes hambre. – cambió el tema, tomando la mano de Sasuke para llevarle al comedor. Comieron algo que Naruto había preparado previamente, Sasuke no le tomó mucha importancia, se había llegado a acostumbrar a comer esas sopas instantáneas que tanto le gustaban al rubio. Aunque en un principio le hubiese costado mucho trabajo el tragarlas.

— ¿Te gustan éstas películas? – Naruto tomó el par de cajitas en donde venían aquellas y las miró. – Dijiste que te gustaba lo fantasioso, la ficción. Eso fue lo más interesante que hallé de esos géneros, y no quise comprar toda la tienda de películas sin saber. – bromeó.

— Te dije que no era necesario que compraras las películas. – sonrió. - ¿Cuando me va a hacer caso Sr. Uchiha?. – reclamó acercándose al moreno, Naruto sonrió con grandeza al ver la expresión de falsa ofensa en el otro. – Estas dos están bien, aunque según tengo entendido, ambas historias son una trilogía, así que tendremos que ver después la continuación de las dos. – aclaró mirando la reseña que venía tras las cajas.

— Yo no tenía la menor idea.

— Vamos a verlas. Voy a preparar las botanas y tú ve y prepara los DVD. – pidió poniéndose de pie. Sasuke le tomó de la cintura sentándole en sus piernas.

Naruto se sorprendió de la acción, y sólo atinó a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del otro.

— Sasuke no… -

— ¿No qué? – indagó sonriendo de lado. – No te estoy haciendo nada. – elevó sus hombros restándole importancia, mientras su sonrisa no se desvanecía.

— Eres un aprovechado. – regañó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero los brazos de Sasuke rodeándole la cintura se lo impidieron.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron palpando toda la espalda, un lento movimiento que hizo a Naruto cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar completamente de la caricia. Sasuke entreabrió los labios y los pasó por todo el dorado cuello del otro, quien le dejaba espacio para dicha acción. El caliente aire que exhalaba, chocaba con la fría piel de aquel cuello que ante él parecía ofrecerse, su camino ascendió hasta tocar las mejillas con sus labios.

Sus rostros quedaron unidos, tocándose por ambas mejillas, los dos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke recorrió con su mano todo el brazo de Naruto hasta llegar al hombro y subir por su cuello, sus labios volvieron a cobrar vida, pero esta vez los mojó con su propia lengua antes de iniciar el húmedo camino hasta los ojos del rubio, los cuales estaban apretados. Depositó un beso en los párpados, siguiendo hasta besar el pómulo y tocar así la otra mejilla.

— Estás torturando a ambos Sasuke... – Naruto murmuró apenas y despertó de su ensueño, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Sasuke para separarle con sutileza y mirarle a los ojos. – No es justo para ti todo esto. – afirmó pegando su frente a la del Uchiha, cerrando una vez más sus ojos en el proceso. – En verdad yo lo siento tanto… - mencionaba.

— No tienes porqué, soy yo quien está por voluntad propia. – admitió. – Te espero en tu habitación. – se puso de pie sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto, quien le miró un tanto sorprendido. – Voy a preparar las películas.- se defendió de la casi acusatoria mirada azulina.

— En un minuto voy… - aseguró sonriendo, perdiendo de vista al moreno quien se adentró en el pasillo que daba al par de habitaciones. Momento en que aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre la silla con pesadez, sus manos se posaron sobre su rostro, tallándolo a manera de desesperación. _–"Si para mí es tan difícil… ¿Qué será para ti, Sasuke?"_ – pensó ante el hecho que él jamás había experimentado algo así, pero Sasuke seguro ya había tenido relaciones de un nivel más arriba, la de ellos ni siquiera podría definirse como una de adolescentes.

Pero si era una real. Donde lo único que valía la pena y lo más importante era lo que ambos estaban sintiendo por el otro, donde no había trasfondo en la intención, donde el sexo no era lo primordial, si no estar juntos de verdad.

— Listo. – avisó entusiasta llegando hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta donde se hallaba Sasuke recostado. – Palomitas con chile y limón como te gustan. – cedió un tazón enorme que el moreno vio con diversión ante lo grande.

— Ven.- Sasuke se recostó de lado y abrió su brazo para que el otro se recostara, Naruto dejó el tazón sobre una mesita que había junto a su cama y se acostó, su cuerpo pegado al del otro, Sasuke puso en marcha la película y pasó su mano por la cintura del rubio, dejándola descansar en el estómago de este último. Quien parecía algo ajeno a todo gracias a sus medio alborotadas hormonas.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar esa sensación y prestó atención a la película la cual ya había iniciado, se acurrucó sintiendo el fuerte brazo del otro acercarle con posesión, ambos recostados espalda contra pecho, mirando atentos la televisión, rato después, Naruto notó el silencio en que el otro estaba, movió un poco su cuerpo sintiendo lo pesado de aquel brazo, cuando se giró le miró, estaba completamente dormido, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, un aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor.

Con cuidado quitó el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo y se puso de pie, la película aún no terminaba pero poco le importó, prefirió apagarla para no molestar el sueño de Sasuke, quien al parecer estaba muy cansado. Salió de la habitación apenas e iba cerrando la puerta cuando la presencia de Sai le alertó, tan sólo atinó a sonreír para el menor.

— Pensé que tardarías más. – dijo algo nervioso.

Sai ya les había visto salir, jamás le había mentido al chico sobre la amistad que llevaba con Sasuke, no le dijo lo que sentía por él, pero tampoco lo negó, y estaba seguro que su pequeño lo intuía, no era ningún tonto y algo tan obvio no podía ser escondido por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora le ponía un poco de nervios que fuese a pensar algo más al ver a Sasuke durmiendo en su cama.

— Vine a pedir permiso para dormir en casa de Gaara. – dijo sonriendo un poco, inclinando levemente el rostro para agudizar su feliz gesto.

— ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Naruto.

— En su casa, me llamó para invitarme. –

— ¿Ya te regaló su teléfono? – hizo una nueva pregunta, ya que Sai no contaba con celular, pero desde que había salido con el chico pelirrojo, traía uno en su bolsa al cual parecía hablarle con regularidad. ¿Sería acaso que Sai y Gaara…?

No, esos pensamientos estaban de más.

— ¿Otra vez desconfiando padre? – devolvió la pregunta en vez de responder la anterior. – Gaara me lo deja cuando piensa que puedo ocuparlo, pero si te molesta…

— Está bien, puedes quedarte en su casa, pero no quiero que hagas algo que pueda molestar a sus padres. ¿Quedó claro? – ordenó ante la sonrisa de Sai y su asentimiento por parte del chico.

— Voy a tomar mis cosas para irme mañana a la escuela de allá. – con demasiada alegría tomó su ropa y sus cuadernos, llevándose todo en una abultada mochila, saliendo de la casa corriendo mientras gritaba para despedirse del rubio, quien apenas y estaba cerrando la puerta, esperando que el moreno no se hubiera despertado con tanto ruido.

Sai caminó tan sólo un par de cuadras, justo donde siempre le esperaba el mayor de los Uchiha, subió al carro y miró al mayor con una sonrisa triunfante, ya que Itachi le había asegurado que no iban a dejarle, burlándose de él al decir que era un niño.

— Sabía que me dejarían. – aseguró sonriendo aún.

— No cuenta, no sabía que estaba él ahí. – habló una vez iniciaron camino.

— ¿Sasuke – san? – preguntó.

— El mismo… -

— Ustedes son muy parecidos en físico, pero por lo que he visto, nada tiene que ver su forma de ser… - analizó mirando por la ventana, el vidrio era polarizado y estaba cerrado, pero aún así podía ver a través de el.

— Me sorprende lo observador que eres. – carraspeó en sarcasmo, dejando salir un bufido al recordarle el enorme parecido con su hermano. - ¿Qué relación tiene Sasuke con tu padre? – preguntó sin rodeos, sabía que Sai no era un niñito tonto al que se le engaña fácilmente, así que aunque Naruto pensara lo contrario, seguro Sai tendría la respuesta.

— Supongo que son pareja, la verdad nunca les he visto ni siquiera darse un beso, quizás porque estoy yo, aunque una ocasión les escuché platicando, ellos no sabían que estaba en la cocina y ni al despedirse se dieron algún beso. ¿Es eso una relación? – cuestionó confundido.

Itachi únicamente apretó el volante y agudizó la mirada, bufando con molestia al no saber si creerle al chiquillo. Aunque no encontraba el porqué le estuviese mintiendo, así que optó por terminar el tema.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? – indagó sin voltear a mirar al menor.

— Vamos a tu casa. – fue la firme contestación que hizo dudar un poco a Itachi.

— Seguro no quieres que vayamos a otro…

— Seguro. – cortó. – Hoy leí unas cuantas cosas que quiero practicar y que me enseñes.

Itachi se dio cuenta en ese momento de una cosa y con firmeza se preguntó en su mente. _¿Quién estaba usando a quién en esa extraña relación? _

— Ita-san no me dijiste si es eso una relación, así como lo nuestro. – preguntó con simpleza.

— Quiero dejarte algo en claro. – hizo una pausa en la que Sai le miró con detenimiento, esperando por lo que fuera a decirle. Itachi elevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha como puntualizando con dicho gesto lo que estaba por hablar. – No existe _lo nuestro, _porque tú y yo, no somos una pareja. – acotó.

Sai arrugó un poco la frente y miró hacia la ventana, dando por acabado el tema, era cruel e insensible por parte de Itachi decir aquello, sobre todo a un chico que es tan entusiasta y espontáneo, pero aún así, no lograría borrarle esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba siempre. De manera un tanto agresiva, pero eso le dejó en claro el hecho de que no eran nada.

Aún así, se dirigieron ambos a la casa de Itachi, donde se quedaría Sai, quien previamente había avisado a su amigo sobre la mentira.

_¿Hasta cuando Sai se cansaría de mentirle a su padre? _

Mientras tanto, Naruto por su parte estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar algo para comer, esta vez se había decidido por demostrar su buen sazón, habían pasado unas horas desde que Sai se había ido por lo que cerró la casa con llave, era tarde y suponía que Sasuke se quedaría a dormir, o al menos eso le gustaría pensar.

Un ruido en su habitación le alertó de que el moreno estaba despierto, sonrió al imaginarlo recién levantado, el cabello desacomodado y en el rostro la marca de la almohada, seguro sería una imagen que no se le presentaría todos los días. Y esa idea le hizo sentir un dolor en el estómago, meditando lo que acababa de pensar, era un hecho, no podría tenerlo a diario durmiendo ahí a su lado, y mucho menos obligándole a mantener el celibato como él.

Era tan egoísta como había acusado a Sasuke de serlo cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, ya que le daba coraje la idea de pensar al moreno teniendo algún tipo de relación con alguna otra persona, ya fuese mujer u hombre, quien fuera, el género era lo de menos. Pero estaba consiente que él no podía ofrecerle mucho.

Estaba inmerso en el mar bravío que representaban sus pensamientos, por lo que no fue consciente de los minutos que pasaron y de lo que cocinaba, hasta que un par de manos se posaron sobre las suyas, una de ellas mantenía el sartén por el mango y la otra tenía una cuchara de cocina, al mismo tiempo sintió un cuerpo muy pegado a su espalda.

— Ya huele a quemado. – dijo el moreno hablando casi al oído del otro, quien se tensó un poco al no haber sentido la presencia del chico acercarse.

— ¡Sasuke! – reclama con molestia fingida. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, girando un poco su rostro para verle.

Ambas miradas se conectaron en ese momento y sintió ese cosquilleo especial que sólo puede sentirse junto a la persona que amas.

Pero todo acabó rápido…

— Listo, es hora de cenar. – dictaminó el ahora nervioso rubio, apagando la estufa y moviéndose para zafarse de los brazos del moreno.

Pasando juntos una estupenda velada, Sasuke le contaba a Naruto lo pesado que había estado su día, mientras el rubio oji azul bromeaba con las marcas en el rostro del otro, las cuales estaban por la almohada, justo como se lo había imaginado.

Todo parecía estar de lo más neutral, una plática que en realidad sólo les llevaba a pasar un buen rato, además de saber como había estado todo en su día. Pero llegado el momento en que Sasuke se tenía que marchar, no fueron tan lindas las cosas.

Ambos estaban parados sin abrir la puerta de salida, parecía ser un eterno y mudo pedimento por parte de ambos el necesitar despedirse como cualquier pareja normal lo haría, un beso que deseara buenas noches a la otra parte y listo, pero ellos sabían que si algo no calificaba en su _relación _era la definición de _común. _

Naruto tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente, pero sólo junto su frente a la del otro, cerrando los ojos mientras le murmuraba un cálido…

— Buenas noches, Sasuke. – con la ternura que lograba caracterizarle, y la paciencia que amenazaba con terminársele.

— Buenas noches. – dijo separando un poco al otro para depositar un beso sobre la frente. – Te veré mañana. – anunció deteniendo unos segundos su mirada en los azules orbes, sonriendo de lado para el dueño de estos. Saliendo inmediatamente después de ello.

Los días estaban pasando y poco a poco, la tensión era mayor, ninguno pretendía admitirlo, pero poco a poco crecían las ganas de estar juntos más allá de lo que lo estaban ahora. Eran varias ya las ocasiones en que Naruto podía sentir ese delicioso cosquilleo cuando Sasuke le abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, algunas ocasiones estaban cerca de besarse pero fueron varias las veces en que Sasuke se detuvo antes de hacer nada, cumpliendo con lo que había prometido desde un inicio.

Naruto estaba maravillado ante aquella idea, Sasuke era una persona confiable, en un inicio había dudado sobre las verdaderas intenciones del moreno para con él. Siendo un hombre joven, adinerado y bien parecido, era quimérico pensar que alguien como el Uchiha se fijaría en él, y tampoco estaba menospreciándose, al contrario, sabía que como cualquier ser humano valía mucho, pero lograr que el otro estuviese a su lado en aquellas condiciones era más de lo que imaginó.

No cabía duda de que en realidad el moreno le quería. Y cada día se lo confirmaba al esperarle. _¿Pero cuando sería en realidad el día en que tomara una decisión? _

_¿Decidiría quedarse con Sasuke, o seguiría sirviendo a dios como hasta ahora?,_ Porque era consiente de que ambas cosas no estaban tomadas de la mano, y tarde o temprano, debía abandonar una de las dos.

— ◊ —

_.Dos semanas más tarde._

— ¿Por qué no habrá venido? – se preguntó caminando de un lado al otro, sabía a la perfección que ese día, Sasuke no trabajaba, y le estuvo esperando desde la mañana que dio la misa, buscándole con la mirada pero fue inútil, después perdió más tiempo en sus deberes, salió un rato con Sai al mandado y por fin, ahora que llegaba a casa se volvía a preguntar por enésima ocasión. ¿Qué pasaría ese día con Sasuke?, ¿Acaso no querría verle?, ¿Estaría muy ocupado en algo?, ¿Tendría una cita con alguien más?

Que tonterías se le ocurrían. Estuvo tentado a llamar a su casa, y de pronto, se dio cuenta que conocía su casa, su número del teléfono móvil, el cual por cierto, estaba apagado, pero no sabía el número que tenía en casa. Bien, sólo le quedaba una opción para tranquilizarse.

Ir hasta su casa.

Lo pensó por un buen rato y se decidió, tomó un taxi hasta la casa del moreno, Sai se quedó en casa viendo televisión, Naruto llegó hasta la casa del Uchiha, tocó el timbre y fue recibido por la voz de una persona, a través de una bocina pequeña junto al botón del timbre. Misma persona que le dejó pasar de inmediato al saber de quien se trataba.

— El joven se ha sentido mal todo el día, de hecho apenas pudo conciliar el sueño hace un rato. – mencionó una de las chicas que le ayudaba a Sasuke en la limpieza.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿No es nada grave, verdad? – cuestionó afligido el rubio.

— No, el doctor dijo que sólo era una leve intoxicación, algo le cayó mal y estuvo devolviendo el estómago todo el día, tuvo un poco de fiebre pero nada que con un poco de cuidado y medicina no se cure. – la chica sonrió al ver como el otro parecía calmarse.

— Quisiera pasar a verlo. – pidió.

— Claro, sígame por acá. – la chica conocía a Naruto, le había visto ya varias ocasiones con Sasuke y estaba segura que no habría inconveniente con el moreno por dejar pasar al otro.

Naruto siguió a la chica hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, ella sólo le recordó que el moreno estaba dormido y antes de que Naruto entrase a la habitación, le preguntó si no se le ofrecía algo más, el oji azul negó y la chica se retiró.

Y ahí estaba, sus ojos azules divisaron al chico sobre la cama, cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hasta el lecho del otro, la habitación era muy grande y la cama no era la excepción, Sasuke descansaba en una orilla, estaba arropado hasta la cintura y sus manos sobre el estómago, su expresión era tranquila y sus labios estaban entreabiertos exhalando el aire que tomaba por la nariz.

Los ojos azules le miraron con ternura, apenas y estuvo cerca se sentó en la orilla con cuidado de no moverle mucho, posó su mano sobre una de Sasuke para acariciarle y estuvo varios minutos observándole, grabando a detalle el rostro tranquilo que tenía mientras dormía, aunque le preocupó un poco el color que presentaba, ya no era el pálido normal de su piel, era aún mayor y se tornaba un poco amarillo, unas ligeras marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos y sus labios secos de más.

Su curiosa mano, subió hasta los labios de Sasuke, sus yemas pudieron palpar la resequedad en estos, su mirada estaba centrada en la boca del moreno y no podía retirar la vista. Eran como una especie de imán que le atraía para verle, tocarle… y quizás, probarle.

No fue consiente del momento en el que su lengua humedeció sus propios labios como si estuviera saboreándose ante un pecaminoso pensamiento. Tampoco fue consiente del instante en el que se inclinó al frente, el preciso y justo segundo en que aquel movimiento le llevó hasta quedar a un par de centímetros del otro rostro.

Sus ojos por inercia se cerraron cuando lo inevitable ocurrió.

Juntó sus ya húmedos labios con los de Sasuke, inició con un simple contacto sobre la boca ajena, regalando un sutil mordisco con sus labios. Su lengua delineo la boca de Sasuke, humedeciendo a los resecos labios del oji negro. La mano de Naruto, descansaba sobre la mejilla del otro, su rostro se ladeo para dar espacio a un contacto más grande.

Fue un sabor adictivo, un nexo que le recordó a la primera vez que se besaron, que le hizo olvidar sus votos y el que Sasuke estuviese dormido. Introdujo su lengua tal y como recordaba lo había hecho el otro la primera y única vez que se habían besado hasta ahora. Movió sus labios jugando con los otros en un tierno y lento contacto.

Segundos más, se separó un poco, sintiendo la mano de Sasuke sobre su mejilla, ambos se miraron a los ojos y como si fuese un tipo de hipnosis, volvieron a juntar sus rostros, sus labios, enredaron sus lenguas en un compás que con los segundos se volvió hambriento, Sasuke llevó su mano a la nuca del rubio para atraerle más, mientras Naruto acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre el cuello del otro.

Era un acto que ya deseaban, ambos recordaban esa rara sensación, esa explosión en el corazón desde la ocasión anterior que lo habían hecho. Pero esta vez, Naruto no parecía querer apartarse, al contrario, devolvía con ímpetu el beso, el cual, precisamente, había iniciado él mismo.

Con el corazón acelerado a niveles inimaginables, la respiración agitada y con los labios entreabiertos, se separaron para observarse. Naruto fue ahora quien regaló un sutil beso sobre los labios de Sasuke para después enderezar su espalda, sentándose como al principio.

— Me siento como la chica de los cuentos… - dijo Sasuke en son de broma, el cual ni se había podido distinguir por lo ronca que tenía la voz, y lo pausado que hablaba.

— Lo siento, te desperté. – se disculpó Naruto, sonrojado a más no poder debido a su acción. La cual, hasta ahora luego de cometerla, se ponía a pensarla.

_¿Quién dijo que el ser espontáneo siempre es bueno? _

— Si por enfermarme me vas a despertar así, procuraré agonizar con más frecuencia. – Sasuke cerró los ojos y apenas y pudo dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No digas esas tonterías. – regaño el rubio, sonriendo por las ocurrencias del otro. – Mejor dime… ¿Cómo te sientes? – indagó acomodando un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre la frente de Sasuke.

— ¿Estás seguro que acabas de preguntar eso? – una media sonrisa cómplice fue la respuesta de Naruto.

— Estoy hablando en serio… - le volvió a reprender.

— Mejor. – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de un ahora, serio, Sasuke.

— Sólo eso quería saber. Me alegra. – manifestó sonriendo Naruto, agachándose hasta besar la mejilla de Sasuke, quien cerró los ojos sintiendo como volvían a lo mismo. Pero unos labios sobre los suyos le hicieron apartar cualquier pensamiento que ya le inundara la mente. – Me voy, sólo quería saber que estés bien, te dejaré dormir. – un nuevo beso rápido sobre los labios y se puso de pie.

— Quédate a dormir conmigo. – pidió, mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto, deteniéndole.

— Sabes que no puedo, lo siento. – dijo acariciando la mejilla del otro.

— Sólo un rato más, ven. – insistió moviendo su cuerpo para dejarle espacio al rubio de recostarse en la orilla. – Yo te llevo más tarde. – ofreció al sentir al otro abrazándole.

— Para nada vas a manejar en este estado, yo me iré en taxi. – renegó como si el otro fuese un niño pequeño diciendo alguna ocurrencia.

— Te dije que estoy mejor. – replicó.

— En taxi o me voy ahora mismo. – sentenció no dando opciones muy favorables.

— Que te lleve Kiryu. - y era el momento donde al verte perdido, intentas negociar.

— Me iré en taxi, no pasará nada, anda, duerme. – pidió acariciando ambas mejillas de Sasuke.

Ambos permanecían frente a frente, Sasuke rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Naruto, y este último mantenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho y la otra en la mejilla del moreno.

— Entonces no te dejaré ir. – y bueno, el verte perdido trae por consecuencia la última opción, obstinación y terquedad al puro estilo Uchiha.

El brazo de Sasuke apretó a Naruto contra él de una manera fuerte y posesiva, casi asfixiante.

— Sasuke no me hagas enojar. – reprendió al moreno. – En ocasiones eres tan parecido a Sai. – renegó en son de broma.

— ¿Me estás comparando con un niño? – preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

— Te lo has ganado, no lo niegues. – contestó siguiendo el juego del otro. Naruto le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para verle directo a los ojos.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su cintura, primero estaba sobre su ropa pero la calidez de aquel toque le subió la temperatura, sobre todo cuando sintió una vez más los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Sasuke se medio incorporó, recargando su peso en uno de sus codos, mientras la otra mano acariciaba el cuello y parte de la nuca de Naruto, quien estaba recostado boca arriba, sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por aquella sensación arrolladora que Sasuke le provocaba.

La curiosa e inquieta mano de Sasuke, se deslizó por el cuello hasta el hombro, bajando en un lento recorrido mientras palpaba todo a su paso, hasta llegar a la cintura, de donde atrajo a Naruto para pegarle a su cuerpo.

— Detente… Sasu… ke. – mencionó girando el rostro, sintiendo los besos del moreno dirigirse hacia su oído. Mientras la mano que le apretaba se colaba por debajo de la playera.

De inmediato la mano de Naruto se movió, posándose sobre la intrusa.

— No, no, no. – decía en pausas bastante extendidas. Su cuerpo le gritaba que se dejase llevar, deseaba conocer más allá de las sensaciones que experimentaba ahora, las cuales le estaban enloqueciendo.

Sin darse cuenta su mano se entrelazó con la de Sasuke, recorriendo juntos el estómago de Naruto, ascendiendo hasta llegar al pecho.

Para ese momento la respiración del rubio era agitada, respiraba fuerte por la nariz mientras sus labios eran devorados por Sasuke quien ahora jugaba con uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con un par de dedos.

— ¡Basta! – subió un poco la voz, aún con el ritmo del corazón acelerado, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus labios rojos por los besos del otro y entreabiertos para inhalar mayor oxígeno. Una imagen que le dejaba ver a Sasuke el estado extasiado en el que estaba Naruto.

Aunque el Uchiha no estaba en mejores condiciones que el rubio, pero sabía contenerse un poco más, al menos para que Naruto no se sintiese culpable por dejarlo deseoso en aquel momento.

— Lo siento. –murmuró Sasuke hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. – Es sólo que… - hizo una pausa sin saber si en realidad eran convenientes sus palabras. – Te deseo tanto… - terminó aspirando el aroma del otro, quien abrazó fuerte a Sasuke.

— Será mejor que me vaya. – dijo Naruto, sabía que él había iniciado todo pero aún así no quería causarle mayores problemas a Sasuke.

— No, espera. – le detuvo antes de que se pusiera de pie. – Ven, prometo no hacer nada, en verdad lo siento. – volvió a reiterar aquello. Naruto fue guiado hasta el pecho de Sasuke, donde descansó su cabeza.

No negaba el hecho de sentirse culpable por su actitud, por lo sucedido justo en esos momentos, tampoco se estaba negando ante la realidad de ser parte fundamental del problema, si tan sólo no hubiese besado primero a Sasuke, pero fue un sentimiento mayor a su voluntad y no había podido evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensó antes de realizarlo. Por lo pronto no quería sentirse triste, prefería disfrutar el momento.

Llevó su mano al estómago de Sasuke y con su dedo índice hacía un círculo imaginario alrededor de lo que era el ombligo. Después sintió la mano de Sasuke detenerle y entrelazarla con la otra, en una muda petición por que dejase de hacer aquello.

_¿Significaba esto que había tomado una decisión ya?, ¿O simplemente fue presa de la arrebatadora sensación que causa una tentación?_

— ◊ —

Ese día por la mañana, Naruto había recibido con una sonrisa enorme al chico que pasó a su casa por el moreno.

Era un chico pelirrojo de piel muy pálida como la de Sasuke, sus ojos de un azul verde muy claro que enmarcaban un perfecto contraste con lo clara que era su piel y el ardiente cabello rojo. Su nombre era Gaara. Justo esa mañana Naruto le abrió, haciéndole pasar antes de que Sai y el chico se fueran a la escuela.

— ¿Vienes solo? – indagó el rubio, recordando que cada vez que veía a Sai subir a un lujoso auto, siempre aseguraba ir con Gaara, aunque pensó que talvez el chico prefería que no le llevaran hasta la escuela, típico de los chicos a esa edad, así que de ser así, no tendría nada fuera de lo común.

— Si. – fue la seca respuesta de Gaara.

Naruto desde que le conoció se sintió extraño por el carácter tan particular del menor, le recordaba hasta cierto grado a Sasuke, quien era tan serio y _reservado _para con la demás gente, quizás este chico también cambiara junto a Sai, quien era su mejor amigo.

— Ya nos vamos, padre. – informó Sai acercándose a la salida mientras miraba a Gaara para que le siguiera.

— Claro, se van con cuidado. –

— Con permiso Naruto-san. – dijo con respeto el chico callado. El rubio asintió como respuesta y después ambos chicos se perdieron por la puerta.

Sai caminaba junto a Gaara por la acera, pensando en que su padre parecía aún desconfiar un tanto de lo que le decía, puesto que ya había comenzado con el interrogatorio a Gaara. Quien para su fortuna era dueño de un carácter bastante raro y hasta ermitaño se podría decir, así que no solía ser del tipo hablador.

Todo iba callado hasta que Sai, cansado de aquella situación en particular habló...

— Gaara. ¿Que te hizo aceptar nuestro extraño pacto? – cuestionó caminando con la mochila sobre un hombro. El pelirrojo hizo un sonido con su boca que no se pudo definir exactamente como una contestación.

— ¿Te beneficia no? - preguntó un tanto hosco. Sai torció la mirada sin entender la actitud del pelirrojo y puso una de sus manos sobre la barbilla mientras analizaba esa escueta respuesta, o mejor dicho, ¿Era eso una respuesta?, ¿O solo estaba evadiendo su pregunta con otra?

— Pero de algún modo debe beneficiarte a ti o no lo estarías haciendo sólo por buena gente...- dijo habiendo analizado el punto.

Unos segundos más, quizá minutos los que pasaron en donde ninguno dijo nada, Sai seguía pensando en lo mismo y Gaara, bueno, él sólo había decidido ignorar las estupideces que el otro dijera. Pero no es sencillo ignorar a alguien cuando éste no lo permite.

— !YA SE! - gritó con emoción, golpeando con el costado de uno de sus puños la palma de su mano contraria, tal cual hubiera descubierto la cura contra alguna rara enfermedad.

Gaara apenas y le miró por el rabillo de sus ojos. La mirada preguntaba en silencio lo que sus labios no expresaban.

— Supongo que te debo de atraer y quieres algo de mi - dijo ya convencido del hecho.

Un tic nervioso amenazó con lograr que Gaara perdiera su paciencia. La cual era nula en realidad.

— Mira Sai, el que tú y yo nos veamos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, sólo para ocultar tu _secreta_ relación con ese hombre, no significa que en verdad seamos amigos. Yo tengo mis motivos para llevar esta farsa, y TÚ no entras en ellos. PUNTO. - finalizó apretando el paso, Sai elevó los hombros y le siguió indiferente.

— Yo digo que si te gusto. - volvió a expresar de lo más natural, como si fuese algo normal.

Sai apresuró el paso al mismo tiempo que decía aquellas palabras, asegurando lo que el chico frente a él, acababa de negar. Estaban muy lejos de llegar al escuela, iban por una acera caminando, esta ocasión Gaara como _-buen-_ amigo que era de Sai, fue por él para asistir juntos a clase, claro, acción que estaba premeditada para completar su actuación.

Gaara al escuchar la aseveración del otro, detuvo su andar, por acto reflejo, Sai hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo devolvió sus pasos y puso un par de dedos sobre el pecho de Sai, quien extrañado bajó la mirada hasta aquella mano acusatoria sobre la mitad de su pecho.

Su mirada era indiferente hasta que volvió a subirla, notando a Gaara mucho más cerca de lo necesario.

— ¿Quieres saber que tanto puedes llegar a gustarme? - indagó a unos cuantos centímetros del peli negro. Sai abrió los ojos de más al no haberse esperado esa respuesta, mucho menos esa actitud, pero poca era la sorpresa que en ese momento se plasmaba en su rostro comparada con la que le siguió al escuchar rechinar las llantas de un carro que arrancaba a toda velocidad, mirando con temor, el modelo y color del auto que ya conocía a detalle.

— Idiota, lo hiciste a propósito. - culpó Sai ante la sonrisa socarrona de Gaara, quien ante el sonido del carro alejarse, se apartó de lo más tranquilo.

— Te dije que me dejaras de molestar, y no lo hiciste. - admitió alejándose a paso lento, mientras Sai se debatía entre ir tras Itachi o asistir al escuela y dejar que las cosas se enfriaran.

Aunque, si pensaba un momento el asunto. Itachi negaba tener algún tipo de sentimiento romántico, fuera de la simple lujuria y deseo para él, tampoco era que tuvieran una relación, Itachi muchas veces se lo dijo, cuando él quisiera, tuviera tiempo o así lo desease. Entonces a que se debía este arranque de celos. ¿Porque eso había sido, cierto?

Por lo pronto estaba decidiendo como desquitarse de Gaara, justo hoy tenían su tortuosa clase de deportes, donde el extraño y loco profesor les ponía a correr, y estaba más que seguro que ese era el secreto del pelirrojo, había algo turbio en esa rara relación, que con franqueza no le interesaba en lo mínimo.

Desde un principio que Gaara se acercó a él con aquella proposición donde le ayudaría, supo que algo no estaba del todo bien, bueno, tampoco es que estuviese mal, pero se puso a analizar las posibles respuestas a su pregunta. ¿Qué ganaba Gaara con todo eso?

Varias fueron las posibles respuestas a ello y la única y más interesante que se quedó vagando en su mente fue aquella donde la distracción es la principal herramienta para confundir a la gente y alejarla del verdadero objeto.

Gaara le usaba para que en la escuela inventaran una relación entre ambos y evitar ser descubierto, con lo que él suponía, tenía con aquel profesor. ¿Estaría en lo correcto?

Aunque de ser así, sería mucho más sencillo haberse vinculado con cualquier chica, de ese modo, cualquiera descartaría con rapidez la relación del pelirrojo con otro hombre. Mala jugada por parte de Gaara si se pensaba con detenimiento. Aunque para ser francos, tampoco es que le interesara mucho.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar el incidente. Se debatía entre ir a buscar a Itachi o seguir su camino a la escuela, debía pensar rápido y su sentido común le dijo que siguiera su camino y después vería al Uchiha, después de todo, Itachi había dicho con claridad _"No existe lo nuestro, porque tú y yo, no somos una pareja"_

Pasadas varias horas de clase, Sai aún se debatía si irse temprano o quedarse hasta final de clases, luego de que se decidiera por irse para buscar a Itachi, un profesor le sorprendió queriendo escapar antes de tiempo, y el lugar donde estudiaba era muy exigente en cuanto a _pintearse _las clases. Así que le detuvieron todavía una hora después de acabado el día escolar, en la tan famosa sala de _retención, _cuando por algo les querían castigar.

Sai iba acomodando un libro dentro de su mochila, distraído en su pensamiento cuando pudo sentir como chocaba contra una persona, misma que le tomó del brazo cuando trastabillo un poco, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Subió sus negros orbes hasta toparse con otros iguales en color y muy parecidos en profundidad.

— Itachi-san. – llamó casi en un murmullo de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir? – indagó aún deteniéndole por el antebrazo, aplicando bastante fuerza en aquella acción.

— Me dejaron en retención por…

— Mentira. ¿Dónde está tu amigo pelirrojo? – cuestionó comenzando a caminar directo al auto, casi arrastrando a Sai por el brazo.

— Ya se fue hace una hora… ¡Itachi -san! – reclamó cuando fue arrojado dentro del auto, sólo vio como el otro daba toda la vuelta y subía también, comenzando a manejar. - ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó un poco extrañado y hasta cierto punto un poco temeroso de la actitud que el otro tenía, y no lograba entender el por qué.

El aludido no mencionó palabra alguna, tan sólo se dedicó a manejar, su mirada era claramente de molestia, sus facciones endurecidas y la mandíbula apretada.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran? – preguntó de una forma que exigía una rápida respuesta.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto? – preguntó olvidando los formalismos.

— Te hice una pregunta. – ladró pausando cada sílaba.

— Yo también, y merezco una respuesta por ser casi secuestrado de la escuela.

— No dramatices, no es así y lo sabes. No te vengas ahora a hacer la víctima. – las duras palabras de Itachi pusieron a Sai a pensar, meditaba un poco sobre la exagerada molestia del mayor, cuando por un microsegundo le pasó por la mente una sola palabra que podía dar respuesta a toda la situación.

_Celos. _¿Era posible que estuviera celoso de lo que seguramente había visto en la mañana junto a Gaara?

— Caíste en el juego de Gaara. – advirtió no sabiendo si era correcto reír en ese momento.

— ¿De que hablas? – y el tono persistía, la molestia también.

— Olvídalo. Y llévame a mi casa, mi padre debe estar preocupado. – la petición de Sai había salido como una clara orden que se le da a un chofer. Itachi giró su vista mirando al chiquillo sentado en la parte del copiloto, y arrugó la frente, acelerando con mayor fuerza en sentido contrario a donde iba.

— ◊ —

— Padre Naruto. – llamó una mujer de avanzada edad una vez se terminó el sermón de ese día. El aludido giró su rostro hacia la mujer de apariencia bonachona.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarle? – preguntó respetando de aquella manera la edad de la mujer. Quien parecía consternada por algo.

— Yo… bueno, es que estoy algo inquieta por algo que se dice, padre. – comenzó, teniendo la completa atención del rubio, mientras la demás gente salía.

— Venga, siéntese aquí y platíqueme que sucede. Sólo recuerde que no es bueno hablar de la demás gente. – recordó ante la primera frase que dijo la mujer para iniciar su relato, quizás llegaría a contarle algún chisme de alguna de las demás personas que visitaban la iglesia, cosa que no sería nueva en realidad.

— No, padre como cree eso. – se defendió abriendo los ojos con exagerada sorpresa. – Yo vengo a hablar con usted, pues… porque lo que han hablado, es, - hizo una pausa girando los ojos para los lados como buscando las palabras correctas. – Ya sabe, padre, se dicen cosas… - volvió a repetir, redundando en el asunto sin decir en realidad nada.

— Siempre se dirán cosas, lo importante es no juzgar por ellas, si no conocer la verdad y no meternos en los asuntos ajenos. – aconsejó.

— Lo sé, padre, pero me preocupa, porque se ha hablado mucho de usted y su amigo. – dijo. Naruto sintió una especie de golpe invisible sobre su estómago, estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos con extrema sorpresa pero se contuvo, con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba se comportó a la altura.

— ¿Mi amigo y yo? – preguntó con aparente desinterés.

— Si, el joven rico que siempre le visita. – golpe bajo para el rubio, _«Siempre le visita»_

_¿Era acaso que todos estaban al tanto de su vida y sus movimientos? _

Por un momento sintió un coraje llenarle, le molestaba imaginar como la gente hablaba a sus espaldas pero mientras le miraban, lo trataban con respeto, eso se llamaba hipocresía, pero pronto una voz en su conciencia le recordó lo que venía olvidando en esos segundos.

Él estaba practicando algo que si no era lo mismo, en verdad se parecía bastante. Y entonces se sintió peor.

Su mirada se elevó a la puerta notando como justo en la entrada, recargado sobre la pared y con brazos cruzados se encontraba la causa de todos sus males, el culpable de su actual pesar y quien por egoísta ahora le tenía en una situación que jamás pensó vivir.

La mujer que justo en esos momentos estaba frente a Naruto, dando la espalda a la salida, siguió la mirada del rubio, topándose justo con la persona de la que hablaba.

— Lo siento si le ofendo, padre, pero creo que todo lo que dicen está en lo cierto. – ante la mirada ahora sorprendida que recibió por parte del rubio, la mujer asintió lentamente. – Pero yo no le juzgo, sabe… creo que el servirle a dios no le impide amar. Ambos sabemos que dios es un ser de infinita bondad, que únicamente desea lo mejor para todos sus hijos… no creo que él decidiera castigarle por algo como querer a alguien más. – la señora no esperó a que Naruto dijese nada, sólo se limitó a sonreírle de forma alentadora y se puso de pie. – Le veo mañana padre, con permiso.

Naruto se quedó perplejo ante aquello. ¿Con sólo verle al mirar a Sasuke, aquella mujer había podido saber si era verdad lo que hablaban los demás?, ¿En verdad tanto se le notaba el sentimiento por el otro?

La mujer salió, pasando junto a Sasuke, quien dentro de su arrogancia, ni siquiera la giró a ver. Aquella buena señora pensó si en realidad aquel hombre sería digno del amor que parecía tenerle el padre Uzumaki. No podía negar que le había observado por varios días, incluso ya se contaban semanas a la cuenta, no deseó hablar con el padre antes de ver por ella misma lo que los demás venían hablando, no era del tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar por un tonto rumor.

Pero ella era mucho mayor que el rubio, le hablaba con respeto, si, pero eso era por lo que representaba, ya que ella le había visto crecer, desde que el padre Stephen le había acogido como su hijo, el rubio era un muy buen chico, y ahora un excelente sacerdote y todo un hombre. Sin embargo, lo que ella podía notar en el otro joven, era arrogancia pura, veía como el moreno de notable galanura ni siquiera giraba su vista a las demás personas, algunas chicas le habían sonreído coqueteándole en más de una ocasión y él apenas y les vio por el rabillo de sus ojos. _¿Era en realidad ese joven, merecedor de todas las virtudes que Naruto poseía como ser humano? _

No era ella quien juzgaría, sólo esperaba que en verdad el rubio decidiera lo correcto y fuese feliz con su decisión.

Por otro lado, Naruto permaneció sentado, Sasuke a lo lejos le miraba y pudo notar lo perturbado que había quedado el rubio ante la que pareció ser una confesión o algo parecido con aquella señora. El moreno no sabía si era el momento indicado para estar junto a él o dejarle solo, pero optó por preguntárselo al chico.

— Naruto… ¿Todo bien? – cuestionó. Naruto esquivó la oscura mirada y se puso de pie, caminando dentro del altar. Sasuke no comprendió del todo aquella acción, sólo lo que era obvio para cualquiera.

_Algo andaba mal, algo había dicho esa mujer que dejó intranquilo a Naruto…_

Sasuke le siguió, Naruto estaba ya sentado tras la mesa que fungía como escritorio, ambas manos sobre su regazo y la mirada sobre ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede? – indagó acercándose, subió una pierna sentándose en la orilla del escritorio, quedando frente al pensativo rubio.

Estiró su brazo y su tacto palpó desde la cabellera rubia, pasando por la mejilla hasta tomar al otro por el mentón, elevando así el rostro de Naruto contra su voluntad.

— La gente está hablando… - dijo sin introducción. Directo al grano como Sasuke acostumbraba. -…sobre nosotros. – acabó mientras apartaba la mano del moreno.

Sasuke mantuvo su mano en el aire unos segundos más, luego de ser apartado con aquella sutileza que caracterizaba demasiado al rubio. Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio parándose frente a la pieza de madera, la cual ahora separaba a ambos.

— Se claro. – pidió casi en una orden. Ambas manos golpearon sobre la corteza del escritorio, inclinando su cuerpo al frente. - ¿Quieres terminar esto? – indagó elevando ligeramente la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

— ¿Qué es _esto, _Sasuke? – devolvió la cuestión, su rostro tan calmado y casi indiferente ante la situación sacaba de quicio al Uchiha, quien se sentía desesperado, impotente porque por primera vez en su vida realmente estaba enamorado y esa persona parecía no estar segura de corresponderle.

— Pensé que lo tenías claro… no se a que juegas. Ayer estabas feliz de que estemos juntos, hoy tienes dudas, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Mañana me dirás que no sientes nada por mi?, dime tú que es lo que sigue… - pidió, esta vez regulando el tono de su voz.

— Te estoy diciendo lo que sucede Sasuke, la gente ya se dio cuenta… ellos hablan… y yo…

— ¿Tú? – ante la larga pausa que hizo Naruto, no le quedó más al Uchiha que preguntar aquello para invitarle a seguir.

Naruto estaba por hablar, cuando el teléfono dentro de aquel lugar resonó. El ojiazul observó a Sasuke por unos segundos y este iba a salir, pero el rubio se estiró y le tomó la mano para que no se fuera y contestó, no había nada que le ocultase, así que no había motivo para que saliera de ahí.

— ¿Si? – contestó. – Él habla. – su mirada se topó con la de Sasuke y no la apartaba mientras escuchaba con atención la voz del otro lado. - ¿Sai? – luego de varios minutos en que Sasuke se dedicaba a ver al otro en espera de que terminara la llamada, y un Naruto bastante sorprendido con la información que le recibían. – Si, gracias por llamarme, claro, un gusto igualmente. – el rubio colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensando unos segundos. – Sai intentó salirse a mitad de las clases. – comentó para que el otro supiese lo que le acababan de decir.

— ¿Se sentía mal o algo? – curioseó, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta iba por otro lado, un lado consanguíneo por cierto.

— Sai fue castigado y a la salida se fue con tu hermano. – manifestó soltando la mano de Sasuke, y caminó rodeando igualmente el escritorio, estaba algo desesperado por no saber que pensar sobre esa información.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó fingiendo no estar enterado de nada. Aunque en realidad no es que estuviese al tanto de cada acción que realizara su nefasto hermano, pero ya venía sospechándolo desde un inicio, cuando vio bajar a Sai del auto de su hermano, aquella ocasión donde Naruto preguntó al menor sobre su amigo, desde entonces y confirmándolo en la oficina, el día que vio al menor saliendo de ahí, aquel día cuando se peleo, Sasuke no podía negar el estar enterado hasta cierto punto.

— El director me llamó para informarme sobre la extraña conducta que ha estado teniendo Sai en estas últimas semanas, y además aprovechó para decirme que lo ha visto en varias ocasiones irse con alguien mayor, en un auto muy lujoso, y por la descripción que me da… si no eres tú, tiene que ser tu hermano. – dictaminó parándose frente a Sasuke.

El Uchiha quedó en silencio, no hizo ademán de sorpresa ni nada.

— Supongo. – fue la escueta respuesta.

— Ahora sólo me queda buscarlo. ¿Podrías llevarme a Itachi? – preguntó sabiendo que Sasuke no podía ni ver a su hermano. Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y le miró directamente a los ojos. – Por favor. – pidió.

— Sólo… deja de jugar conmigo. – pidió soltándose y saliendo de ahí. – Te espero en el auto. – avisó siguiendo su camino.

Naruto parpadeó confundido, ya era momento de que tomara una decisión y en verdad no encontraba la salida a ello. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sasuke, tan sólo ahora que este le había dicho aquello le hizo sentir como si le apretaran el corazón, el día que se enfermó, se preocupó bastante por él, al grado de olvidarse de todo y besarle cuando le miró. Pero estar junto a él significaba renunciar a lo demás, a lo que hasta el día en que le conoció, era su mundo.

Además había algo que no estaba tomando en cuenta. ¿Cómo tomaría Sai todo eso?, Aunque habría primero que tomar una decisión y después consultarla con el menor.

Sin meditarlo más, cerró todo para salir en busca del menor. Subió junto a Sasuke y este comenzó a manejar sin decirse una sola palabra. No podía negar que le doliera la indiferencia del Uchiha, siendo siempre tan atento con él.

La llegada a la casa del mayor de los Uchiha fue rápida, en realidad Sasuke iba manejando a una velocidad quizás algo exagerada y el rubio no quiso decir nada. Bajaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Naruto miró el edificio y giró a ver al moreno.

Por el par de veces que trató con el mayor, pensó que sería un tipo excéntrico con una enorme casona construida en un terreno de varias hectáreas de perímetro, y sin embargo, parecía vivir en un edificio, un departamento que no podía ser mayor a un piso completo. Supuso entonces que había pensado mal.

— Aquí vive. – mencionó el moreno sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, quien comenzó a caminar tras el otro.

— Pensé que viviría en otro lugar. – acotó sobre lo que venía imaginando.

— Lo haría pero esta seguro que me ganará la casa de mis padres y pretende irse a vivir allá. – mencionó con el característico tono de su mal humor. Subieron a un elevador y pusieron una clave.

— ¿Están en alguna pelea legal? – preguntó mientras el aparato subía

— Si, pero no deseo hablar sobre eso ahora. – fue la escueta respuesta.

— Sasuke… ¿Por qué si no te llevas con tu hermano, sabes la clave de su departamento? – indagó curioso al ver como se abrían las puertas del ascensor y tan solo abrían una reja para entrar en el departamento.

— Porque es un estúpido y su clave, siempre es mi fecha de nacimiento. – Naruto arrugó un poco la frente al no entender del todo aquella situación. ¿Qué sucedía?. ¿En realidad si se detestaban tanto… porque Itachi haría algo así?

Los ojos azules recorrieron el lugar, justo al entrar se podía ver una enorme sala, un mueble de la altura de una pared que contenía diferentes tipos de vinos y demás licores, así como una barra pequeña. Se permitió caminar hasta otro mueble junto al sillón de dos piezas, este tenía algunos portarretratos y otras cosas.

Una voz que ya reconocía como la de Itachi se escuchó cerca.

— Nunca pensé verte aquí, ototo baka. – ambos giraron a verle y el hermético silencio se hizo en segundos.

Continúa…

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"…_El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida…"  
__**.O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e.

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦  
**

Diecinueve hojas en total. Ok, se que dije que sería el final definitivo, pero, no me culpen, en verdad se me alargo el asunto sin quererlo, tampoco es como si Naruto se las fuese a poner muy fácil a Sasuke, ya ven que aquí lo dejó emocionado mwajaja. Gracias por cada review recibido y a Danny que me mando hasta uno de jalón de orejas. Y Drácula que no me deja en paz ni un día por apurarme con el final. El siguiente, prometo que aunque sea del largo que sea, será el final. Aunque no creo que se alargue mucho el siguiente porque ya irá a lo concreto, este fue algo así como el preámbulo del final.

Ya por último y no menos importante, los invito a que se unan a una comunidad que creamos en Live Journal una amiga –muy querida- y yo. La comunidad se llama «Long Distance» y es sobre la pareja SasuNaru, videos, imágenes, doujinshis, fanfics, incluso tenemos un concurso al que pueden inscribirse todas aquellas que les guste escribir sobre esta pareja. Se llama "Yaoi Tales" para más información pasen a mi perfil y ahí está el link porque aquí lo borra.

Gracias a quien se tomo la molestia de mandarme su opinión y a quien lo haga nuevamente.


	6. Contigo

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna en particular, fuera de que esta escrito por mi, no hay nada, pero ya vienen leyendo de antes así que esa advertencia queda fuera de foco a estas alturas.

**¤†¤ Pεcαмîиöŝα Tзитαcïóи ¤†¤**

— ◊ —

Llegaron a un enorme edificio que Sai ya conocía a la perfección, Itachi no tuvo que decirle que bajara porque en cuanto el mayor estacionó el automóvil en su respectiva cochera, bajaron dirigiéndose al elevador.

— Ita-san, debo irme a casa, seguro mi padre estará preocupado por que no he llegado. – El mayor le ignoraba, Sai le miró desde fuera del ascensor, Itachi sólo le tomó del brazo metiéndolo, para luego introducir el código de acceso a su departamento. — Ita…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sai? – cuestionó serio mientras se retiraba el saco que llevaba, justo cuando iban entrando a lo que era la sala.

Los ojos negros del otro le miraron un poco confundido.

— Debo irme. – insistió. Y por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía, sólo repetía que debía hacerlo.

— Sabes que mi pregunta no va dirigida a eso. Quiero ahora mismo que me digas cual es tu relación con ese pelirrojo. – Itachi se sentó en un sillón y uno de sus brazos se extendió por el respaldo, mientras su otra mano descansaba en una de sus piernas. La profunda mirada sobre Sai.

— Ya dije que es quien aparenta ser mi amigo para poder vernos… -

— ¿Y porque haría algo así?, ¿Por buena gente? – justo la misma pregunta que Sai se había hecho esa mañana.

— Es lo que le preguntaba en la mañana, yo supongo que es para tapar su relación con un profesor. – argumentó.

— Aja. ¿Cuánto tiempo te costó inventar esa ingeniosa mentira? –

— ¿Estás celoso?

Sai lo había preguntado con una seriedad, que amenazaba con desvanecerse al ver la expresión en el rostro del Uchiha cuando la pregunta llegó a sus oídos. Parecía indignado, lo más seguro es que lo estuviera y que por supuesto, lo negara.

— ¿Qué pretendes con este juego?

— Aprender.

— ¿No has aprendido lo suficiente ya?

— Nunca es demasiado aprendizaje. – se defendió acercándose hasta el moreno mayor.

— Es mentira, sabes que lo que tú pretendes aprender junto a mí, tarde o temprano lo harás por ti mismo. Ahora quiero que seas honesto. – reiteró la pregunta, aún sin repetirla.

Sai lo meditó por unos momentos, no se había puesto a pensar en ello antes, por lo que caminó unos pasos y se sentó justo frente al otro, su mirada parecía no ver nada en concreto, y aunque sus ojos siempre reflejaran esa extraña profundidad que parecía interminable, ahora era diferente.

Era un hecho que estaba con él por algo más allá que el simple sexo, y el tan mencionado aprendizaje, aunque parecía que eso fuera la realidad, pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no se dio cuenta el momento en que le tomó un verdadero aprecio y bastante cariño al mayor, ya que decir que estaba enamorado era precipitarse demasiado y quizás exagerar, aún no sabía como se manejaba todo eso del amor, pero si le quería, y eso era un hecho.

Había aprendido a quererle a su modo, Itachi podía ser una persona un tanto difícil y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, prepotente e insensible, _en apariencia_. Pero también en aquel lapso que llevaban viéndose logró descubrir una parte de él que quizás no muchos conocieran. Notó sobre todo el considerable y fuerte amor que tenía por su hermano, a quien aparentemente odiaba, o mejor dicho, eso hacía creer.

— Quiero estar contigo. Es sólo eso. –

— ¿Por qué?, después de todo estás mintiéndole a tu padre, y estás con alguien mayor, y sabes que en cualquier momento me cansaré de ti y puedo buscar a alguien un poco más a mi talla. –

Sai no supo porque pero aquellas últimas palabras le parecieron falsas. Aunque Itachi intentara hacerse el desinteresado ante él, sabía que algún tipo de aprecio debía tenerle como para ponerse tan celoso como estaba cuando llegaron.

— ¿Entonces porque estabas tan celoso? – indagó dentro de su aún inocencia.

— No seas tonto, jamás tendrás ese honor. Sólo pretendía saber hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar… además, no soy una persona compartida, y lo que considero de mi propiedad, conmigo se queda.

Sai sonrió un poco de lado, costumbre adquirida por Itachi.

— Si no hay un nosotros… tampoco existe el término. _Mi propiedad_. – dictaminó.

— Ahora si existe. – se puso de pie y se acercó a Sai, con una mano elevó el rostro del menor para que le viese a los ojos, aplicando presión para obligarle de esa manera a ponerse de pie, el tamaño del chico era obviamente menor al suyo, así que se agachó un poco y le besó los labios, un beso como los anteriores, que parecía exigir un derecho, una propiedad que ahora había dejado en claro.

_¿Eso significaba que tenían una clase de relación?_

Por fortuna, Sai siempre había sido un chico inteligente y bastante adelantado a los de su edad, en todos los sentidos, tanto en conocimientos generales como en lo demás, y entre eso había aprendido a conocer rápidamente la verdadera personalidad de la gente, aunque ésta quisiese ocultarla, y para su suerte, entendió aquella extraña manera en que Itachi dejó en claro su _ahora_ nueva relación.

Los brazos de Itachi se recorrieron hasta la espalda del menor y le elevaron como si el peso del otro fuese el equivalente al de una pluma, con la mayor de las facilidades le tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación, siendo rodeado por el cuello con los brazos del menor. Mientras ambos pares de labios seguían unidos en una húmeda jugarreta.

Un par de horas después, ambos estaban recostados, extrañamente Itachi no había querido culminar ningún acto con Sai, no pasaron de caricias y besos, para luego detenerse y platicar, más tarde se pusieron a ver televisión. Sai había quedado dormido olvidando por completo que debía avisar a su padre sobre su paradero.

Itachi escuchó ruidos y enseguida imaginó quien podía ser. Nadie además de _él_, conocía la clave, era tan obvia que nadie podía imaginarse la fecha de su hermano menor al que no podía ver ni en _pintura. _

O eso pensaban todos, por que ciertamente no era así. Tenían problemas y peleas más fuertes que cualquier par de hermanos, eso era verdad. Pero su mayor problema hasta ese día radicaba en el trágico fallecimiento de sus padres, siendo él el hermano mayor, trató de ayudar a Sasuke a superar el trauma, no había mucha diferencia entre sus edades, pero aún así le ayudó.

En la actualidad, Sasuke peleaba la casa que fuera de sus padres, ambos la deseaban, no era por avaricia, la herencia se había repartido a partes iguales y los negocios también, siendo ellos los únicos herederos, pero esa casa en especial les traía recuerdos y pensamientos que contrariamente.

Sasuke quería _conservar_. E Itachi deseaba _destruir_.

Por un lado, Itachi anhelaba romper ese ciclo, había amado a sus padres como a nada en la vida, después de todo fueron quienes le trajeron al mundo y no tenía queja alguna sobre ellos, quizás su padre de pronto se obsesionaba en el trabajo pero siempre le tuvieron, mientras su madre parecía empeñada en que fueran alumnos de excelencia, pero tampoco era mala, sólo ambos eran un tanto exigentes. Su muerte le trajo tristeza, pero más que nada una enorme responsabilidad, quería que Sasuke superara aquello, intentaba ganar la casa, destruirla y borrar todo rastro que a su tonto hermano menor siempre le tenía depresivo.

Había observado crecer a su hermano siendo un chico depresivo e inestable, pero sobre todo solitario y estaba seguro que no era lo que sus padres deseaban para él, y como parte de aquella ayuda que siempre intentó brindarle, y que Sasuke siempre rechazó, ahora pretendía eliminar lo que le tenía amarrado a un recuerdo del pasado. Porque pese a lo insensible que se escuchara, sus padres eran parte del pasado.

Porque no hay algo peor que anhelar el pasado, mientras dejas pasar el presente y olvidas tu futuro…

Para su suerte, a la vida de Sasuke había llegado Naruto, talvez tardó años en aparecer pero sabía, por el rostro de su hermano y sus acciones, que era la persona indicada que le hacía feliz, no era ningún capricho.

Y eso hasta cierto punto le tenía tranquilo.

— Nunca pensé verte aquí, ototo baka. – mencionó viendo al aludido, quien no venía precisamente solo. Tal y como lo había imaginado, Naruto estaba también ahí, junto a uno de los sillones y Sasuke permanecía cerca de la puerta.

— No estoy por gusto. Cumplí, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – dijo enojado retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke!

Un grito en coro por parte de las dos personas que se hallaban ahí le detuvo.

— Sabes que es inevitable que hablemos un día de estos… - siguió su hermano mayor, Sasuke le miró con la seriedad y molestia que Naruto pocas veces había conocido, pero que ante los demás le caracterizaba.

— Te he dicho que entre menos me dirijas la palabra, todo estará mejor. –

En ese preciso momento, Itachi se puso a analizar una parte que quizás nunca se hubiera puesto a pensar. ¿En realidad el coraje de Sasuke radicaba sólo en la pelea legal por la casa?

Porque de ser así, ambos estaban exagerando en sus actitudes, pero para él, había algo más, quizás algún rencor, y fue el instante en que se dio cuenta de la forma en que siempre había tratado a su hermano, ambos siempre habían pasado peleando, siempre se burló de él para alejarlo de alguna forma, y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo efectivo que había resultado todo.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero cabía mencionar que ante la trágica muerte de los padres, Sasuke no fue el único en sufrir algunos traumas, también, como todo humano, ocupó de ayuda profesional ante lo sucedido, pero mientras aquello funcionaba, su carácter y actitud para con su hermano menor, sólo lograban separarle. Resultado de una estúpida idea formulada por un casi niño que era en aquel tiempo.

Pensaba que alejando a Sasuke, no tendrían porqué encariñarse y sufrir uno por la muerte del otro cuando esta tuviese que llegar, porque si algo tenía claro Itachi ante todas las cesiones psicológicas que recibió, fue que la muerte era algo inevitable que por ley de la naturaleza, todo ser vivo debía experimentar.

Tontería razonadas por un chiquillo… que le llevaron a crear como costumbre, burlarse de algún modo de su hermano, logrando así, parte fundamental de su lejanía, claro, sin hablar ahora sobre la pelea por la casa, que Sasuke imaginaba seguramente que la peleaba por avaricia.

Sin conocer en realidad su intención.

Aunque tampoco pretendía imaginarse como una especie de alma bondadosa ni mucho menos, era culpable de cada cosa que pudiese Sasuke reclamarle, y estaba consciente de ello, pero tampoco se arrepentía de nada ocurrido. Así era su carácter y no había porqué sentirse mal por ello.

Sólo estaba reparando en el porqué de todo aquel resentimiento… que sin duda alguna, tenía bases para suficientes para crecer. Sobre todo considerando lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser Sasuke. En todos los aspectos y sin excepciones.

— Quiero que hablemos… no te lo estoy preguntando. – mencionó cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada seria y malhumorada de Sasuke quien parecía incrédulo ante la orden de su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está Sai? – interrumpió Naruto tratando de conservar la calma y evitar en cierto modo la pelea que seguramente se vendría.

— En la habitación, al final del pasillo. – dijo sin prestarle atención en realidad al rubio.

Naruto no sabía si era buena idea dejarles solos, pero no parecía tener alternativa, además él mismo había en cierto modo, propiciado ese encuentro, el cual intuía no iba a terminar bien. Pero su sentimiento sin duda estaba contrariado, por un lado temía por lo que podía suceder entre los hermanos Uchiha, por otro, no comprendía del todo la situación que pudiera haber llevado a Sai, a salir con frecuencia, como había dicho el director, con Itachi.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sai ahí y que cosas le estaría escondiendo?

Abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación y vio a Sai recostado, parecía dormir tranquilo y la televisión seguía encendida en un volumen bajo para no despertarle quizás. Le dio un poco de ternura ante la imagen, ya que siempre sucedía lo mismo en casa. Pero ahora no estaban en casa.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y con cuidado, pasó su mano por la frente del menor, despertándole con aquél acto que solía realizar con frecuencia.

— ¿Itachi-san? – murmuró aún dormitando, mientras abría con lentitud sus párpados y trataba de enfocar alguna imagen.

Pero lo primero que sus ojos divisaron, fueron unas intensas pupilas azules que le observaban con cierta preocupación, y entonces sintió un fuerte dolor, una especie de culpa que incluso le hacía respirar con dificultad. Apenas y atinó a sentarse rápido en la cama, recordando que por fortuna esa ocasión Itachi y él no habían hecho nada que pudiera ahora dejarle en una muy –muy incómoda situación.

— Padre. – susurró casi inaudible, con el único aliento que alcanzó para que pudiera formular una palabra. Sus ojos representaban la incredulidad y en vano trataba de calmarse para no apresurar lo que quizás aún no se sabía. - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Esa es la misma pregunta que quiero me respondas. – la voz del rubio sonaba tan neutral y apagada, que sin duda, le hizo estremecer, muy pocas veces le escuchó así en su vida, y si algo recordaba en aquel tono, es que no era una buena señal.

— Padre yo… estoy con Itachi. – y así como la idea llegó a su mente, la soltó, no fue meticulosamente pensada, mucho menos imaginó las posibles consecuencias de aquella confesión tan precipitada. Sólo lo hizo y esperaba en verdad no desatar la tercera guerra mundial.

— ¿Estás… de que forma? – titubeó no queriendo creer lo que su mente le dictaba, seguro Naruto había entendido mal y Sai quería referirse a otra cosa menos quimérica a la que su hiperactiva imaginación le hizo ver.

— Somos… pareja. – y parecía no querer vacilar.

— ¿Te haz vuelto loco? – era mucho más perturbadora aquella voz tan neutral, tan aparentemente tranquila, que cualquier grito que su padre Naruto pudiera haberle dado, quizás alguna fuerte bofetada por haber hecho eso, pero recibir esa paciencia y esa voz apagada, le hacía estremecer de lo inquietante que se escuchaba.

No pensó que sería así… aunque en realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en este momento.

Y entonces, aunque ya no era el momento para ello. Se preocupó.

Vaya momento para algo así.

— Lo siento padre pero… - bajó su mirada al no saber que decir, ¿Cuál justificación podría dar ante algo así?

Además… ¿Existiría una que en realidad valiera en su caso?

— Él es tu amigo con quién venías a dormir, y quién te dio el celular, ¿Cierto? – y de nuevo el mismo tono.

— Lo es. – acotó mirando sus manos. – Yo no pensé que…

— ¿Qué cosa no pensaste, Sai?, ¿Las consecuencias de algo como tu relación con alguien tan mayor?, O talvez mentirme de esta manera… ¿Qué cosa no pensaste, mejor explícamelo tú? – y el silencio seco fue su respuesta. – Sigo esperando una contestación a mis preguntas…

— En verdad le quiero mucho, te juro por dios que no quise mentirte así…

— No metas a dios en tus mentiras, sé valiente y enfrenta con firmeza lo que hiciste. – Naruto hizo una larga pausa y continuó. – Primero que nada, quiero que me veas a los ojos mientras te hablo. – y Sai así lo hizo sin meditarlo ni un segundo. – Y en segunda, quiero que me enfrentes como el adulto que pretendiste ser con esta relación. No pretendo juzgarte Sai, no soy quién para hacerlo, eso sólo dios puede hacerlo, pero te trataré como tú pediste con esta actitud que lo hiciera. Como un chiquillo idiota que pretende correr cuando apenas aprendía a gatear.

Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa contenida, Naruto había dicho una grosería fuera de lo común, claro, para el vocabulario de su padre. Eso sólo comprobaba lo molesto que se encontraba, y en realidad, no era para menos.

— También soy humano, yo si estoy en el derecho de tener una relación. Tú no lo tienes, y aún así estás con Sasuke-san. – enfatizó queriéndose defender con un ataque.

Nada aconsejable en su situación.

— Lo sé Sai, pero a diferencia tuya, soy un adulto y tengo la razón de lo que mis actos traerán como consecuencia, y tú en cambio, por tu mirada y tu falta de razones, no tenías ni la más remota creencia de que en algún momento me enteraría. ¿En verdad creíste que tu mentira viviría siempre?. Otra consecuencia de ser tan joven. Las mentiras siempre caen por su propio peso, Sai, entiéndelo. Y aprende de tus errores cuando los cometas…

— Padre, perdóname… es sólo que yo estoy… a gusto a su lado. – confesó. – temí decírtelo porque sabía que está mal, él es hombre y es mayor que yo pero… aún así.

— ¿Itachi te corresponde o sólo te está usando?

Y el tono de voz se tranquilizó un poco.

— No lo sé. – confesó.

Naruto se puso de pie.

— Espera aquí. – ordenó. – No quiero más problemas contigo. – y ante aquella especie de reprimenda, salió de la habitación, dejando a un Sai muy afligido, e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se acercó hasta la sala, se detuvo en el umbral bajo el marco que dividía el pasillo y la enorme sala y les miró a ambos hermanos, quienes no parecían haber reparado aún en su presencia.

— Te dije que no voy a dejártela.

— Sasuke es por tu maldito bien, si serás idiota. – renegó con coraje Itachi mientras se acercaba hasta el menor. Sasuke retrocedió alertando sus sentidos de defensa, pero su hermano no parecía tener intención alguna de golpearle.

Por el contrario, le acorraló contra la pared y le miró por intensos segundos que parecieron una completa eternidad ante los ojos de Sasuke.

— Es el único recuerdo que me queda, ¿Y ahora vienes con la estupidez de querer destruirlo?, Yo creo que el idiota es otro… - murmuró con coraje, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. – Si antes no quería ceder… ahora menos. – amenazó.

— Lo harás… Sasuke yo… - Itachi le tomó del mentón y se acercó. – Yo me preocupo por ti.

— Estás mintiendo, no pretendas ahora que te venga a creer ese estúpido cuento. – hablaba por lo bajo, pero no se movía, ni tampoco hacía intento alguno por separar a su hermano, quien ya estaba respirando el mismo oxígeno a su alrededor de lo cercano que estaba, invadiendo el espacio personal que sólo a Naruto le permitía romper. Y a nadie más.

— Está bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas, Sasuke? – la voz de su hermano mayor había dejado de escucharse en toda la habitación, bajando el volumen de manera tan considerable que sólo ambos podían escucharla.

Aquellas palabras chocaban contra su rostro, sintiéndolas gracias al aire caliente que exhalaba Itachi mientras las mencionaba.

— Quiero que dejes la casa como está. – y contrario a lo que hubiese imaginado, se vio pidiéndole algo a su hermano. Lo dijo con una seriedad que Itachi había admirado, ni siquiera titubeó a pesar de doblar las manos y pedir.

— Así será entonces… Quiero que entiendas algo Sasuke, mi intención no es cambiar nuestra relación y de pronto ser los hermanos más unidos, no me malinterpretes… sólo pretendo llevar una relación soportable tanto en el trabajo como en la vida diaria, como si fuésemos dos buenos conocidos. – el menor de los Uchiha entrecerró los ojos ante lo que le decía.

— Primero lo primero… aniki. Después veremos. – Itachi pasó su mano por el rostro de Sasuke, admirando lo parecidos que eran, podría decir que estaba viéndose en una especie de espejo, hacía unos años atrás.

Naruto les miraba sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que la mirada de Sasuke, chocó con la azul.

— ◊ —

— En realidad no se que pensar al respecto. – admitió Naruto, mientras permanecía parado junto al moreno menor de los Uchiha. - ¿Crees que pueda confiar en la palabra de tu hermano?

— Itachi es un completo imbécil. – Naruto le miró y Sasuke se recargó en su auto, cruzándose de brazos al instante. – Pero sé con seguridad que cuando promete algo, lo cumple, es una persona que respeta su palabra. – aunque casi estuviese atragantándose con su saliva al haber admitido algo como eso, no podía mentir en ese aspecto.

Naruto le miró y sonrió ante lo dicho por el otro, sabía la situación entre ese par de hermanos y debía ser muy difícil para Sasuke haber aceptado tal cosa, por lo que debía creer firmemente en ello.

Seguro Sasuke no mentiría en algo así.

— Sasuke… ¿Tú sabías sobre la relación de ellos? – preguntó sin saber en realidad el por qué de aquella cuestión. Únicamente algo le hacía creer que así era.

El moreno quiso entrecerrar un poco sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Pero se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Y por qué no lo comentaste? – los ojos negros se fijaron por incontables segundos en el apagado azul. Naruto estaba bastante molesto.

— Porque no se trata de algo que deba importarme. Hablé con mi hermano y sólo terminamos peleando a golpes por ello, pero no conseguí nada en realidad…

— Te pregunté si tú sabías algo… te conté mis sospechas, ¿Y ni así pudiste comentarme lo que ya sabías?

— ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Qué me vuelva la niñera del chiquillo y mi hermano?, O talvez tengas un concepto errado sobre mí, y estés pensando que a la primera voy a venir corriendo como todos a contarte mis penas y pedirte tu consejo. –

Sasuke y Naruto habían hablado con Itachi aquella noche y éste, había admitido que le gustaba pasar su tiempo con Sai, le prometió a Naruto cuidar del chico y no pasarse de listo, cosa que el rubio dudó un poco pero terminó aceptando. Conocía a la perfección la naturaleza humana, y entre más le dijeras a una persona que no debía hacer cierta cosa, o de plano terminabas prohibiéndole algo. Lo primero que haría, sería intentar por todos los medios, lograr romper esa restricción, porque sencillamente, lo prohibido siempre sabe mejor.

Así que pensando en que todo era un capricho de ambos, Naruto accedió a la muy rara y casi descabellada situación en donde Sai estaría saliendo con Itachi, ¡Ja!, tan sólo pensar en ello le parecía quimérico. Pero tampoco era nadie para juzgarles, iniciando porque ningún humano debía hacerlo, y siguiendo con su actual situación, la cual por cierto, debía aclarar en ese momento con Sasuke.

Ya estaría por otro lado, pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder con Sai y el hermano de Sasuke, aunque debía admitir que estaba bastante decepcionado tanto de Sai como de Sasuke, ya que ambos le ocultaron una verdad muy importante.

— No quise decir eso…

— Quiero que entiendas algo, Naruto. – Sasuke le interrumpió, haciendo una ligera pausa en la que ambos se miraron, esperando a que el moreno continuase. – Sólo una ocasión vine a ti como sacerdote, porque fue la única forma que encontré de expresarte lo mucho que me gustas, pero está más que claro, que yo no te veo como una presencia religiosa… porque simplemente, no creo en ninguna iglesia, y si dios existe o no, es algo que no me inquieta. Te quiero por lo que tú representas, por lo que me haces sentir a tu lado, por tu esencia… no por la persona respetable que les habla en nombre de dios y que todos admiran. Yo te admiro por lo que he llegado a conocer de ti, y por todas las facetas que me dejas ver como ser humano.

— Lo siento. – Naruto en ese momento se sintió algo culpable. Sabía que el otro le quería, y aún así le estaba costando mucho tomar la decisión que les quitaría a ambos ese peso de encima. – Tomaré una decisión, no es justo para ti estar en esta situación. – aclaró lo que estaba pensando. Olvidando en ese momento el disgusto por lo de Sai y todo lo que representaba aquel problema con el chico y su ahora _pareja. _

— ¿Decisión? – preguntó el moreno sintiéndose desubicado por un instante.

— Sabes que tarde o temprano pasaría. No puedo mantenerte a mi lado y seguir como hasta ahora… te cansarás, si no es hoy, mañana talvez. Y no quiero que eso pase, además… es muy egoísta de mi parte.

Sasuke tenía unas tremendas ganas de abrazar al rubio, pero estaba estacionado en la calle tras la casa de Naruto, ambos parados en la banqueta, mientras él permanecía recargado en la puerta del copiloto y el rubio parado frente a él.

_¿Sería demasiado si hacía aquello? _

Y antes de que la respuesta y la razón llegaran a una conclusión coherente, se vio abrazándole, rodeando aquella estrecha cintura que tantas veces había envuelto con sus brazos, acercando al rubio hasta él para sentirlo, poder oler su cabello. No supo exactamente el porqué, pero sentía como si esa fuese una despedida.

Quizás aquellas palabras que Naruto había dicho sobre una decisión… talvez fuera eso lo que le supo a un adiós.

— Sasuke… - murmuró Naruto aún incrédulo de lo que había hecho el otro. Y pese a todo lo que fuera a dolerle, tomó a Sasuke de los costados y le separó sin ser brusco. – En verdad lo siento. – y sus palabras sonaron esta vez como un tenue murmullo que el viento se llevó.

El Uchiha únicamente asintió y se separó.

— Entiendo. – dijo calmado.

— Dame tiempo por favor, quiero que entiendas algo Sasuke… - y así como el moreno había confesado sus intenciones, él debía hacer lo mismo para que el otro supiese por qué le era tan difícil decidirse. – No es que no te quiera de la misma manera que tú a mí. Es sólo que debes comprenderme, no será sencillo dejar todo lo que soy ahora, por alguien, todo lo que hasta hoy ha sido mi vida se verá disuelto si me decido por ti… no podré seguir en la iglesia que es lo que hasta hoy en la vida he conocido como mi hogar, muchos me mirarán mal por ello, y aunque no deban juzgarme, lo harán. Y por otro lado, si decido quedarme en la iglesia y apartarme de ti, me estaría traicionando a mi mismo, no estaría siguiendo mi felicidad… sólo… quiero saber que esto que siento es real. Que no me deslumbraste con tu apariencia y tus actos, quiero saber que es en serio lo que siento y lo que tú sientes, para poder dejar lo demás atrás y seguir adelante con una nueva vida. Sólo te pido que me comprendas.

— Y trato de hacerlo… a pesar de que yo no creo en lo que tú crees, sabes que intento comprenderte. –

— Lo sé… no quiero retenerte más tiempo en éstas condiciones…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres?

— Dame dos semanas… y te juro que sea cual sea mi decisión. No te daré más problemas de estos.

Sasuke apretó los labios en una línea, sentía perdida la batalla desde un inicio y en realidad eso era extraño en él, que brillaba por su propio ego, pero una cosa era luchar contra cualquier mortal… pero competir contra dios, era una blasfemia ante cualquier creyente que lo pensara.

Y pese a que no le importase si en realidad dios existía o no. Naruto sí creía en él.

— Está bien… tiempo te he dado, no veo porqué no darte un poco más… - Se irguió completamente y miró al rubio un poco hacia abajo. – Te veré después entonces… - se acercó sólo un poco para hablar bajito y que pudiese escucharle. – te amo. – dijo en un murmullo y después subió a su auto y se fue.

Naruto miró al piso y luego entró a su casa. Sai estaba en su habitación y ya habían mantenido una conversación bastante larga con respecto a lo de Itachi, en realidad no quiso hacer un escándalo pese a que en verdad era algo que sobrepasaba sus límites de paciencia. Pero siempre volvía al mismo punto, prohibirle algo a una persona era contraproducente, y mucho más si esa persona estaba entrando en la etapa de la rebeldía total.

Llamada comúnmente… adolescencia.

Después de todo, estaba convencido que Itachi se cansaría de estar con alguien tan diferente en edad, que no tuviera sus mismas necesidades y costumbres, al igual que Sai, se le pasaría el capricho y además notaría que siendo tan diferentes sus inquietudes, no llegarían a ningún lado.

Dejando un poco de lado aquel problema, pensó en el propio. Estaba ya sumido en sus pensamientos, recostado en la cama listo para dormir, y en realidad no podía hacerlo, sentía un hueco en su estómago y una inquietante sensación de pesar. Le había dolido rechazar así a Sasuke cuando estaban afuera, pero era necesario. Aunque después de estas dos semanas… estaba seguro que todo estaría mejor.

Ya fuera que se decidiera a permanecer como sacerdote ejerciendo, o dejara la sotana.

Una pregunta importante debía hacerse.

Si escogía a Sasuke… ¿Estaba dispuesto a abandonar la vida como hasta ahora la había conocido?

Porque escogerle significaba dejar de ejercer el sacerdocio, sabía que podía dejar la sotana y vivir como cualquier otra persona con una diferente profesión, simplemente no podría dirigir ninguna misa en el futuro y tampoco las funciones que el ser sacerdote implicaba. Pero debía tomar en cuenta que ello no significaba dejar de creer en lo que quería, no era como si fuese a blasfemar y dudar de dios o algo parecido. Simplemente, cambiaría lo que se podría llamar de profesión, u estilo de vida, pero no sus creencias.

Aunque pensar en dejar lo que tú consideras natural y como parte de tus días, para vivirlos de diferente forma… es complicado. Y eso era lo que le detenía de amar completamente a Sasuke, no era que estuviese dudando de sus sentimientos por él, o que no reconociera lo que era amor. Sólo se preguntaba si sería el indicado.

Por otro lado…

Si dejaba a Sasuke y se quedaba en la iglesia. ¿Llegaría a sentirse completo una vez más, únicamente en la rutina que tenía como hasta antes de que él llegara a su vida?

Era hasta cierto punto muy egoísta de su parte, pero en verdad sentía la necesidad de conservar ambas cosas como parte de su vida diaria para sentirse bien… pero sabía que no podía, por lo que tendría que tomar la decisión rápido.

Y eso haría. Sólo pretendía comprobar algo con esta distancia impuesta.

— ◊ —

Ese día en particular se había despertado sudando, y bastante alterado, jamás había tenido un sueño tan vívido como esa noche y eso le perturbó de alguna manera. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con una mano limpió el sudor que corría por su frente, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para tomar el valor y levantarse, bañarse y prepararse para la misa.

Como cada día, Sai asistió a la escuela, pidiéndole autorización para ir con Itachi, le costaba trabajo aún aceptar aquello, ¿Pero que otra cosa le quedaba?.

Después de meditarlo demasiado, cerró la iglesia aquel día y salió con un rumbo fijo. Había pasado una semana ya desde la última ocasión en que vio a Sasuke y en realidad le extrañaba.

La decisión estaba tomada, y en ese momento pensó que estaba tomada desde un inicio y no quiso hacerle caso.

Salió con rumbo a un lugar que ya había visitado con anterioridad. Le quedaba una semana exactamente para tomar la decisión y que Sasuke aún le esperase, por lo que ese trámite quizás tardaría algún par de días.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces… se encaminó al lugar correspondiente para terminar con toda aquella odisea que era hasta ahora.

— ◊ —

Faltaba un par de días para que el plazo de dos semanas concluyera, no negaba estar entre ansioso y nervioso por el hecho, trataba de pensar en que Naruto no le dejaría, aunque era difícil imaginarlo pero tenía confianza en ello.

Había pasado la peor semana y media de su vida, tenía insomnio, apenas y podía conciliar el sueño por un par de horas cada noche, lo cual le tenía cansado y con unas tremendas ojeras que le hacían ver como un cadáver andando al resaltar con su pálida tez.

Y para terminar de rematar aquellos tremendos días, justo esa mañana había tenido una junta muy importante, que a su parecer eran ridiculeces puesto que su presencia no era necesaria en la sala de juntas, pero su _querido_ hermano Itachi, le había pedido que estuviera ahí. Esa nueva faceta de hermano medio cariñoso y a la vez burlesco le daba escalofríos pero sin duda, debía admitir, que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ella.

Sonrió mientras se tiraba en su silla tras el escritorio, se estiró y miró el mueble frente a él, repleto de papeles mal acomodados, raro en él que siempre había sido tan cuidadoso en ese tipo de aspectos, pero habiendo tenido aquellos días, era considerablemente, aceptable. Estaba por ponerse a descansar cuando la voz de su secretaria por el intercom le sorprendió.

Y más cuando sólo le dio malas noticias, ya que le dijo que tenía que revisar un trabajo importante y urgente, así que su día aún no terminaba.

— Genial. – murmuró soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones con cansancio.

Pasó alrededor de una larga hora revisando aquel documento que le enviaran por correo, sus ojos ya ardían por la falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo frente al ordenador, parpadeaba queriendo lubricar sus ojos y de cuando en cuando los tallaba para calmar el cansancio. Aunque aquello fuese inútil en realidad.

Fijó su vista en el reloj que tenía la pantalla en la parte baja derecha y entonces escuchó de nuevo a su secretaria que avisaba su hora de comer, tan sólo le indicó que estaba bien y prosiguió, en cuanto terminara aquello, descansaría.

Rato después escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y giró la vista.

— ¿Te interrumpo? – preguntó el rubio, apenas asomando su cabeza dentro de la oficina, para luego ante la mirada un poco sorprendida del Uchiha, pasar y cerrar la puerta tras él. – No estaba Ino y por eso pasé… - aclaró al notar la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno.

Sasuke movió unos papeles en el escritorio y luego giró la vista al monitor de su computadora, no sabiendo exactamente como reaccionar, ya que de pronto se sintió un tanto nervioso.

Sabía que habían quedado de verse pronto, pero no ese día con exactitud y cuando se vieran, Naruto le diría que era lo que finalmente había decidido, y en realidad no estaba muy seguro cual podría ser la respuesta. Y eso le tenía en verdad… muy nervioso.

— Permíteme diez minutos, sólo termino de revisar unas cuentas y nos vamos a comer para hablar más tranquilos. – dijo mirando los orbes azules que no parecían decirle nada en realidad. Pero suponiendo que Naruto iba para que platicaran, como ya habían quedado cuando se volvieran a ver.

Sasuke había intentado indagar aunque fuese un poco en aquella mirada, quizás notarle algo de pena, eso significaría que iba a decirle malas noticias, en pocas palabras a terminar con él, o por otro lado, si le miraba alguna chispa de alegría podría ser que le quería decir algo con ello…

…Pero para su mala suerte, una de dos. O estaba tan nervioso que no podía identificar un solo rasgo en las facciones del rubio, o de plano, Naruto estaba siendo lo bastante reservado como para no mostrarle nada en absoluto.

Bien, así que lo único productivo que podía hacer, era terminar con aquel estúpido pendiente e ir a hablar seriamente con Naruto para conocer la mentada decisión que le tenía tan inquieto.

— No había notado que había alfombra en tu oficina. – mencionó la suave voz del otro, en un acto reflejo para sacarles del incómodo silencio en el que se habían internado. Naruto miraba a Sasuke trabajar, notando lo cansado que se miraba, las ojeras enmarcando sus ojos y lo rojo revelando ardor en sus pupilas.

Sasuke apenas y giró la vista, le miró parado frente a su escritorio y aunque Naruto hubiese estado callado hasta ese momento, saber que estaba esperándole ahí parado le desesperaba en cierto punto.

— Si gustas Naruto, puedes esperarme sentado allá, para que estés más cómodo. – propuso extendiendo su mano e invitando al mencionado a un sillón de tres piezas que estaba un poco alejado del escritorio.

— No te preocupes, venía sentado en el taxi y no estoy cansado. – dictaminó. Sasuke sonrió forzado al verse tan sutilmente rechazado, siempre era así con ese rubio, sabía como decir un –no- rotundo sin hacer sentir mal a nadie… al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

Decidido, el moreno se sumió en sus asuntos ignorando por completo la existencia del otro dentro de aquella oficina, así que con una mano movía el ratón de la computadora, y de repente lo soltaba sólo para escribir algunas cosas. Parecía fundido con sus pensamientos y sus acciones, sin notar en lo absoluto a Naruto.

Cosa de la que fue consciente éste último.

Naruto sonrió un poco de lado y se acercó hasta el Uchiha, parándose tras él y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos.

— Estás un poco tenso. Siempre tan estresado con el trabajo, no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho todo. – regañó mientras daba un masaje en la zona que ahora apretaba, moviendo sus pulgares circularmente para relajar el área detrás del cuello y los hombros.

Pero contrario a todo… aquello había logrado que Sasuke se tensara a más no poder.

_¿Estaría consciente Naruto de lo que estaba provocando en el otro? _

O quizás, sencillamente había olvidado que era un humano, con sus respectivas necesidades, sin contar lo nervioso que le había puesto la sola presencia del rubio, ahora sumándole esa cercanía y ese toque…

Y como si eso fuera poco…

— Relájate, vamos, respira hondo, inhala, exhala. – repetía en un murmullo sobre el oído, soplando un poco en el cuello de Sasuke. En realidad deseaba matarlo, desquiciarlo, o conseguir que el moreno le saltase encima.

Y lo más probable de seguir así… era la tercera opción.

— E… estoy bien. – dijo aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente luego de aquel titubeo que le hizo quedar como un idiota.

Naruto extendió sus manos, tocando con las palmas mientras las deslizaba al frente, descendiendo por el pecho de Sasuke, quién cerró los ojos sin que Naruto le pudiese ver. El rubio devolvió sus manos retrocediendo por el mismo camino que bajaron, pero esta vez tomó el nudo de la corbata que –extrañamente- portaba Sasuke ese día. Comenzando a deshacerlo.

— ¿Tuviste una junta importante hoy? – preguntó casualmente, mientras retiraba por completo la corbata de un color guinda, estirándose casi sobre Sasuke para dejarla sobre el escritorio.

— S…si. – y una vez más, se escuchó a sí mismo, a punto de tartamudear como un adolescente frente a la chica de sus sueños. Y bueno, si nos poníamos un poco exigentes, Naruto no era una chica, pero sin duda era la persona que le atormentaba en sus sueños, y él había dejado la adolescencia hacía varios años atrás, pero sin duda… hoy parecía haber vuelto a atacarle.

Sasuke sólo pudo tragar saliva con rudeza al sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor, aún permanecía parado tras su silla y ahora aquellas hermosas manos le habían desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

— Sin duda, te falta una buena sesión de relajamiento. – mencionó el rubio, una vez más al oído del otro.

Ésta vez, Naruto remojó sus labios sacando su lengua, rozando con ésta el oído de Sasuke en el proceso. En tanto, sus manos se colaron dentro de la camisa, palpando todo el pecho hasta llegar la ombligo, movimiento que le obligó a inclinarse al frente, viendo el perfil del moreno, quién permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, Naruto pudo notar como la respiración había variado ligeramente, ahora podía sentir con mayor fuerza el subir y bajar de aquel pecho mientras tomaba y sacaba el oxígeno.

Sonrió de lado al notar lo que había causado con sus acciones. Por lo que, deseando aumentar ese estado, comenzó a lamer un poco la orilla del oído que tenía tan cerca, respirando profundo y acelerando su propia respiración, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar con ímpetu aquel pecho y abdomen que se le ofrecían bajo la camisa.

— Espero que estés consiente de lo que estás haciendo… - mencionó Sasuke con la voz tan ronca y extasiada, que Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

Naruto sacó sus manos y se alejó del otro tan sólo un paso, para luego girar con una mano la confortante silla y recargando las manos en cada descansa brazos, se inclinó al frente para mirar aquellos ojos negros tan profundos que amaba.

— En realidad no lo estoy… pero sé que te amo. – mencionó.

No hubo una pausa en donde se miraran por largos segundos directo a los ojos, tampoco existió una tierna respuesta que dijese el clásico –Yo también, te amo- Sólo estaban hambrientos del otro, sintiendo el ímpetu del éxtasis.

Una fuerte excitación que les llenaba, llevándoles a la locura.

Sasuke devoraba los labios de Naruto, jalándole por la nuca para sentir pegado al suyo el cuerpo del otro. Pero la forma de la silla, le impedía al rubio acomodarse ahí, por lo que importándole poco la paciencia, jaló a Sasuke de la camisa con una mano para ponerlo de pie sin la necesidad de romper el juego que sus lenguas ahora llevaban.

Así, Naruto jalándole de la camisa y con la otra mano enredada en los negros cabellos de Sasuke, mientras éste tomaba al otro de la cintura, apretándole contra su pecho para sentirle, ambos caminaban hacia el –antes- ofrecido sillón, quien ahora sería el único testigo de la pasión que habían estado reprimiendo por varios meses.

Naruto invirtió los papeles y giró antes de llegar al sillón, después empujó a Sasuke para que cayese sentado. El moreno cerró los ojos por reflejo al no ver donde caía. Pero antes de abrirlos fue la lengua de Naruto la que sintió en su paladar, al mismo tiempo en que el peso del rubio se sentía sobre él.

Un movimiento de cadera por parte de Naruto, le estaba enloqueciendo a niveles poco imaginados por su ahora perdida razón. Tomaba con fuerza las caderas del rubio y le ayudaba con aquel movimiento enloquecedor, frotándose con descaradas ganas contra la cadera contraria.

Pero claro, los labios de ambos aún estaban ocupados en la exploración contraria de cada cavidad.

Pronto, fue la camisa de Naruto la primera en volar hacia algún lugar, mientras el pantalón era únicamente abierto, dando así espacio a la curiosa mano de Sasuke, la cual ni tarda ni perezosa, se había colado bajo la ropa interior, sintiendo el miembro de Naruto, quién arqueó un poco la espalda, siendo tomado de ésta por la otra mano de Sasuke para detenerle.

Naruto intentaba con movimientos torpes de su mano, desabotonar toda la camisa de Sasuke, mientras mantenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de éste, sus ojos parpadeaban pausadamente, mientras jadeaba con fuerza, pero evitaba gemir ruidoso.

— Oh Sasuke, estoy a punto de…

Pero los labios que buscaron su rostro, para luego posarse sobre su boca le hicieron callar, mientras la mano de Sasuke se detenía y salía de entre su ropa. Logrando un quejido involuntario del rubio, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo por aquello.

— Quítate la ropa. – pidió Sasuke, regalando húmedos besos sobre el cuello ajeno, mordiendo un poco la piel expuesta.

Naruto asintió pero no se movía para realizar dicha petición, no deseaba separarse de aquella boca tan experta que le hacía volar. Los labios descendieron hasta tomar entre ellos el rosado pezón del rubio, quién nuevamente arqueó la espalda dando más espacio al otro a que realizara la acción, en tanto una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello de Sasuke.

El rubio sintió las manos de Sasuke pasear por su espalda y después pudo sentir como era tomado por la cadera y empujado levemente, hasta que con cuidado fue puesto en el suelo. Sasuke sobre él, cambiando los papeles.

Fue entonces la mano del moreno la que bajaba la ropa que aún le quedaba a Naruto, siendo ayudado por éste al cooperar con los movimientos necesarios para retirar el par de estorbosas prendas. Pero Sasuke aún estaba vestido por completo, tan sólo tenía la camisa abierta, y eso no le pareció justo a Naruto, quien dentro de su éxtasis, quería ver al otro en su estado natural. Tal como dios lo había mandado a la tierra.

Tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y le fue retirando la camisa, hasta que el Uchiha la terminó de sacar, fue entonces el turno de Naruto para tomar el cinto de Sasuke y comenzar a abrirlo, retirándolo con impaciencia, ante la atenta mirada del dueño, quien sonreía coquetamente al verle realizando aquella acción con un ataque de desesperación muy curioso.

— ¿Te ayudo? – cuestionó Sasuke acercándose hasta el oído de Naruto, comenzando a besarle. La respuesta de Naruto fue sentarse, quedando así ambos sentados sobre la alfombra. Mirándose frente a frente.

— Puedo solo, gracias. – contestó recargando a Sasuke en el sillón para luego lograr su objetivo. – ¿Ves? – indagó ya exitoso, con el pantalón y el bóxer en mano, se puso de pie y le miró desde lo alto. Admirando el cuerpo bien formado del otro, la pálida piel y la suave textura que presentaba.

Por otro lado, aquella acción del rubio, le permitió a Sasuke dejar que su mirada se deleitara con la figura delgada de Naruto, quién mostraba una brillante piel dorada, un pecho no marcado pero exquisito, unas largas piernas y toda la extensión de piel que se disponía a probar. Lamió sus labios ante el sólo pensamiento.

Un muy pecaminoso y sucio pensamiento, cabe mencionar.

— Naruto… acércate o te buscaré y no seré muy romántico que digamos… -

Y la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio le hizo sonreír divertido, puesto que en vez de acercarse, le dio la espalda, mostrando su desnudo trasero mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio.

— Ven por mí. – pidió en el tono más sexy que hubiesen escuchado los oídos de Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó en una orilla del escritorio de madera, haciendo para atrás los papeles que había ahí. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior al verle sentado ahí, parecía que se le estaba ofreciendo, y en cierto modo, así era.

Mantenía abiertas las piernas, las cuales colgaban al no tocar el suelo, mientras el rostro estaba un poco hacia abajo y acentuando la azul mirada que le veía hacia arriba con fiereza e invitándole a la tentación.

Estando a un paso de distancia, Sasuke se quedó paralizado con la vista. Cerró la boca y tragó saliva para mojar la garganta, que de pronto parecía habérsele secado.

Naruto había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, una de sus manos subió por todo su pecho y llegó hasta su boca, metió dos de sus dedos en ella y jugó lamiéndolos, su lengua salió a recibirles gustosa, enredándose en el par de dedos que se llenaban con la saliva. La mirada azul se mantenía fija en los negros ojos.

Pero no detuvo su acción, no hasta que dejó sus dedos y los llevó en un recorrido que a los ojos de Sasuke pareció eterno, pero de esos momentos que quisieras encapsular en la mente por toda la eternidad, pausarlos y recordarlos hasta que te mueras y más aún. Aquellos dedos dejaron un ligero rastro de humedad, hasta que llegaron recorriendo el miembro del mismo rubio, quien después de aquel acto, había comenzado a masturbarse, abriendo sus labios, inhalando aire mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con tremenda fuerza.

Pero fueron aquellos gemidos de bajo volumen, que le hicieron despertar de su ensoñación y acercarse hasta Naruto, a quien tomó de ambos muslos y le jaló, logrando que ambas erecciones chocaran, moviéndolas para frotarse y buscar un placer que ya venían sintiendo desde hacía muchos minutos atrás.

Las manos apretaban los muslos con fuerza, pero Naruto no se quejaba, al contrario, acercaba su trasero a la orilla del mueble al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás, casi acostándose para que Sasuke pudiese sentir parte de su entrada.

Disfrutando así, ambos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza evitando terminar ante aquella acción.

— Hazlo Sasuke. – y el consentimiento final llegó. Sasuke se moría por realizar dicha acción, pero seguro Naruto no estaba consciente de lo que iba a dolerle sin la lubricación necesaria.

— Será muy doloroso para ti. – admitió. – podemos esperarnos un poco para…

— No quiero esperar más. – Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke y comenzó a murmurar sobre su oído mientras le enredaba los brazos al cuello y se frotaba contra su pecho. – Yo sé que serás cuidadoso… vamos, tómame. – pidió en medio de un gemido, que casi consigue que Sasuke terminara en ese instante.

¿Cómo rayos Naruto había aprendido a ser tan sexy en el sexo, si no había tenido antes una experiencia tal?

Esa era una pregunta que no se iba a quedar por siempre en su mente, ya tendría Naruto algunas cosas que explicar después.

Sasuke asintió.

— Hay una manera. – Sasuke le puso una mano a la mitad del pecho y le empujó hasta recostarlo sobre el escritorio, le incomodaron algunas cosas bajo su espalda pero no prestó atención a ellas, no ahora que miraba a Sasuke.

Éste último abrió las piernas de Naruto y le jaló para acercarle una vez más, el rubio cerró los ojos esperando que el moreno iniciara con la penetración, que ya le había advertido, sería dolorosa, pero era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Pero cual fue la sorpresa, al sentir en sus muslos un cosquilleo gracias al cabello de Sasuke, quien se agachó, y hundiendo la cabeza en aquella parte, comenzó a lamerle, lubricando con su lengua la entrada.

Naruto se retorció un poco, pero Sasuke le pidió que se relajara. Cosa que era bastante difícil considerando el estado sublime de éxtasis puro en el que había entrado. Estaba a punto de tener su primer orgasmo, sentía su miembro palpitar como nunca. Y la lengua de Sasuke aún se hundía lo más que podía entre sus nalgas, las cuales separaba con la mano.

Terminada la lubricación, Naruto vio al otro pararse y supo lo que a continuación venía, así que sonrió satisfecho. Sasuke le puso de pie y accediendo a lo que el otro disponía, le dio la espalda.

— Relájate. – repitió Sasuke lo que en un inicio había dicho el mismo rubio.

Ayudándose con una mano, el moreno se acomodó en la entrada del otro y apenas hundió la punta, sintiendo la extrema estrechez, ambos gimieron sonoramente, importándoles poco el lugar donde estaban. Poco a poco, Sasuke fue hundiendo, penetrando más y más, hasta que estuvo completo en el interior.

Segundos de espera en los que Naruto se acostumbraba a la nueva pero placentera invasión, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a moverse con un vaivén tan lento que arrancaba jadeos y quejas por parte de Naruto, a quien le estaba volviendo loco por más.

— Vamos Sasuke… rápido, más… rápido. – dijo con el poco aliento que lograba conseguir, acabándosele éste al sentir las embestidas agresivas que comenzó a dar el otro. El rubio arqueó la espalda y empujó ayudando a que llegara más profundo en su interior.

Separó sus piernas y se inclinó aún más al frente, recargando la frente en el escritorio para permitir mayor acceso a su amante. Creía que no podía sentir más placer, hasta que la mano de Sasuke le comenzó a masturbar, llevando distintos ritmos, uno acelerado con su mano y de pronto lento con su cadera, volviéndole completamente loco…

…Hasta que lo previsto, sucedió.

Ambos terminaron, Sasuke poco después de que el rubio lo hiciera en su mano.

Naruto sintió las piernas un tanto flojas al igual que Sasuke, además de un dolor en su entrada, no era algo insoportable, pero sí bastante incómodo. Aunque ahora eso en realidad, era lo que menos le importaba.

Sasuke cargó a Naruto hasta el sillón, donde lo recostó, para luego arroparle con la primera camisa que se encontró en el suelo.

— Te amo. – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto, quien estaba recostado en el sillón. El moreno permanecía arrodillado junto al sillón para estar a su altura.

— Cursi. – dijo Naruto juguetonamente al recordar algo.

Sasuke le miró extrañado pero sonrió aún así. Olvidando la completa felicidad al recordar cierta pregunta.

— ¿Cómo sabías tanto, señor castidad? – preguntó algo temeroso de conocer la verdad, aunque sabía que fuese cual fuese, Naruto se la iba a decir.

— Aprendí del mejor… y eso me hizo decidirme. – Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo un poco al no entender. ¿Estaba jugando con él? – Soñé contigo hace tres días, fue exactamente lo mismo, sólo cambia tu oficina por la mía y todo lo que hice, hasta la parte donde me senté en el escritorio, fueron tus acciones, tu idea… - aclaró. – Lo que pasó luego, cambió bastante, sobre todo… - hizo una pausa grande en la que besó a Sasuke en los labios. –…en la parte donde yo soy el que te causa un poco de dolor a ti. – mencionó sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida del otro.

— Así que… ¿En una iglesia eh? – preguntó subiendo las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

— Sólo fue un sueño, algo involuntario… - la sonrisa del Uchiha se agrandó. - in-vo-lun-ta-rio, ¿De acuerdo?

— Si claro, yo no dije que no fuese así.

Naruto negó reprendiéndole por la burla y luego se pegó al respaldo para darle un poco de espacio al moreno, quien entendió el mudo mensaje y se recostó junto al otro, sintiendo las húmedas pieles de ambos.

— ¿Entonces en el sueño te dije cursi?

— Lo hiciste, justo después de que te repitiera que te amo… Pero me cobré por ello.

— ¡Hey! Fue tu sueño, además tú no debes ser vengativo. Eres un sacerdote…

— Relativamente… se podría decir que ya no lo soy. – hizo una pausa en la que ambos se miraron. – Pero no por ello olvidaré lo que se me enseñó, sólo que no pude resistirme y decirlo, fue divertido ver tu rostro ante mi respuesta… seguro que no la esperabas.

— En efecto… no la esperaba. – admitió.

Quedando después sumidos en un silencio que ahora no era incómodo, si no necesario.

— ◊ —

— ¿Cuándo me vas a contar que hiciste para dejar de ejercer? – indagó Sasuke manteniendo la cintura de Naruto pegada a su cuerpo, jalándolo mientras le besaba el cuello.

— Ni siquiera lo entenderías… no es algo importante en realidad.- y como siempre, Naruto dio evasivas. – Mejor dime si tu hermano te ha dicho algo…

— ¿Sobre qué? – indagó perdido en algún punto de esa conversación.

— Sobre Sai, claro está.

— Naruto… - advirtió con el tono de voz. – te dije desde un inicio que no iba meterme en eso. El menor es Sai, no Itachi, así que yo no me tengo que preocupar por él. Aunque en ocasiones pareciera serlo… pero, no lo es.

— Mmm… Anda dime que te ha dicho… ¿Si? – indagó insistiendo, mientras daba besos cortos en el cuello de Sasuke, haciendo un camino imaginario hasta el oído, llegando hasta la boca y depositando pequeños besos para luego empujarle a la silla más cercana en el comedor y sentarse en su regazo.

— Esto es… tram… pa. – dijo entrecortado sintiendo el cuerpo del otro moverse sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Funcionará? – cuestionó invadiendo con su lengua la boca del otro, para luego separarse y seguir una vez más al cuello, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Tu desempeño lo dirá… - manifestó pasando sus manos por detrás de la rodilla del rubio y la otra por la espalda, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con el rubio en brazos. – Vamos a la habitación. –

Había pasado exactamente dos meses desde que Naruto llegase de sorpresa a la oficina de Sasuke, y hasta ese día no se había arrepentido de su decisión, había buscado un departamento para él y Sai y se mudaron. La gente comenzó con sus habladurías pero no les prestó atención en realidad. Aunque había escogido irse al otro lado de la ciudad para evitar estar cerca de las personas que seguramente le verían mal. Pero sabía por Sai lo que decían ya que el chico debía terminar su escuela en la que ya estaba.

Y hablando del menor, contrario a lo que pensó en un inicio, todo parecía ir bien con el hermano de Sasuke, quien evitaba meterse en aquella relación, pero Naruto encontraba sus modos para lograr lo contrario. Después de todo, debía tener ventaja en algo…

«**Фшαяї**»

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

"…_Logro resistirlo todo, salvo la tentación…"  
O_**s**_c_**a**_r _**W**_i_**l**_d_**e**

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦**

Bien, pasemos a las notas finales y/o aclaraciones que son necesarias e importantes. Creo.

**—1era.** En algunos revs noté que no me entendieron o no me expliqué bien, pero pensaban en Naruto como un «tonto» que no sabía que estaba enamorado de Sasuke, cosa que no es así, como se explica aquí en el capi, sólo estaba en una difícil situación y complicada decisión, pero de que sabía que lo quería, lo sabía.  
**—2da.** En otros revs me preguntaron por Gaara y su historia, en realidad, fue sólo un relleno para explicar el porqué el pelirrojo ayudaba a Sai, ya que por desgracia, en esta vida, son pocas las personas que ayudan sin ocupar algo a cambio, tan sólo por ayudar. Así que por ello, ya no lo mencioné más.  
**—3era.** La pareja ItaxSai y todo lo que sucedió en torno a ella, es puro y simple capricho que cumplí a mi amiga DraculaN666 así que hice lo que pude y traté de armarles una historia que no tenía prevista ni siquiera para meterla en el fic. Así que supongo que si quedó rara fue por eso jaja, el pretexto.  
**—4ta.** Y creo que última, algunas personas me metían presión en algunos revs, pero me sonaba hasta un poco demandantes _«recuerden sólo que en la forma de pedir, está el dar»,_ en cierto aspecto me halaga y por otro me molestaba, porque para iniciar esto lo hago como diversión mía y de quién lo lea, y por otro lado, tuve problemas personales y entré en la más severa depresión que haya vivido en mi vida hasta ahora, y créanme que lo que menos deseaba era prender la computadora y ponerme a escribir, así que si tardé más, fue por razones personales válidas, al menos para mí.

Ok, ya para finalizar _«las notas más largas escritas en toda mi vida Dx»_ Para quienes hayan quedado con alguna duda que no especificara ni en las notas, ni en el final…_ «Sorry, problemas para escribir finales, no pregunten por qué pero no me salen bien»_ no duden en preguntar y con gusto incluiré una explicación en el epílogo, por que sí, parece que aún no se librarán de mi con esta historia la cual tendrá el «después» donde por cierto, dejaré que Sasuke se desquite por tenerlo tanto tiempo en ayunas. Pero si no preguntan, que quede claro que no leo la mente así que se quedaran con las dudas...

"Final patrocinado por DraculaN666 que sin su _«amable»_ presión, estarían esperando aún por el final, el cual por cierto, no me gustó pero ella le dio el visto bueno, y además, algún final debía tener, me guste o no"

GRACIAS ENORMES A QUIEN DEJÓ SU COMENTARIO.

DraculaN666, Kayazarami, Mikoto Sama, GabZ, TheLadyIvanov, Misaki, Nina02, Hanu topu, Miki love yaoi, Saku ann, tenma chan, Regianna, Sumi chian, Kata.Ce, Danny, Pretybell, Akemi Asuka Hatake, Hitomi miri, Phoenix, Princess Kushinada, Chris M Black, Alyssa Black, akariuzumakiuchiha, Danny -de nuevo gracias- y Rossette91.

Bien, ahora si es todo, nos vemos próximamente en el epílogo si desean leerlo.

PD: Creo que finalmente, puedo morir en paz... jajaja lo terminé, luego de quien sabe que tanto tiempo, pero ya... x.x puedo morir ahora si y descansar en mi tumba con paz infinita.

_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí y de antemano, por dejar comentario!_


End file.
